Broomsticks and Alibis
by JenniePenny
Summary: DRAMIONE #2 Sequel to Broomsticks and Bondage. University DPU once again! Draco's mouth gets him into trouble and he finds himself married to Granger Working with Hermione they must solve a murder at University.Lovestory DRAMIONE SEX,LANG,VIOLENCE
1. Nuptials

(Hi all! This is story #2 of the Broomsticks Series of short stories by me. The first one is a real kinky one about sensuality through bondage called Broomsticks and Bondage. Draco and Hermione satisfy each other in order to take back control of their lives while at DPU-Dumbledore Potter University during a post Voldemort war torn era. Now the second story, Broomsticks and Alibis, picks up exactly where we left off from Broomsticks and Bondage. In Hermione's office at the Ministry

I write paranormal romance fantasy/adventure so…This will be all of the above and also a mystery!

ADULT CONTENT WARNING (Graphic sexual depictions and language)

Chapter One

"Are you daft? Was that Mildred Smother's?" Draco said wiping the glistening sweat from his brow after a rather zesty session with Hermione on her desk at the Ministry.

Hermione had been too utterly lost in the animal magnetism that permeated the room whenever she and Draco Malfoy were together to be bothered with stopping their lovemaking. It was pointless anyway. They were caught when Mildred and Pansy entered the office. The damage was done. She couldn't even imagine herself uttering the words "Draco stop," as she writhed under his tantalizing touch. It was as foreign to her as bad grades and furthermore she didn't care anymore. The division between war veterans and the Ministry was as pronounced as ever. The battle lines had been drawn in the sand the day the Daily Prophet ran the story about the new Dumbledore Potter University, forcing all young veterans under twenty-one to attend DPU for a period of one year, after which an assessment would be made to decide whether or not they were capable of rejoining the regular wizarding community again. True, Hermione herself had not been cast in such a light but friends of hers like Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom for starters, had been required to attend University whether they bloody well wanted to or not. Hermione vowed when she quit DPU and returned to her legal profession at the Ministry that she would rectify this archaic law. Not that DPU was a bad school because it wasn't. After all, she had lost her virginity to the self-proclaimed Adonis of Slytherin,Draco Malfoy during her brief stay in the rebuilt school. It was more popular then ever, with witches and wizards from allover the world attending the University. Former Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's exchange student's were also attending the University that the esteemed Harry Potter presided over as Dean. She just thought that it was discrimination to force certain people to attend while others were given the choice. It was infringement on war veterans freedoms and it was just plain wrong.

"Who my secretary? Yeah that's her alright. Why?" Hermione said whilst straightening her silken white blouse and skirt and fluffing her already billowy hair. She pulled a folder from her filing cabinet and slapped it down hard on the desk in front of Malfoy. She shot Draco a dangerous look, letting him know that she was by no means done with him today.

"Keep looking at me like that and I may have to bend you over the water cooler Granger," Malfoy said as he opened the folder,glanced at it and signed it. He was far more interested in the sultry looks the smarty pants witch was giving him.

"Take your best shot but just remember that I'm your partner now and as equal partners turnabout is fairplay." She stalked behind Draco's chair and ran her forefinger down his spine. Draco shivered, remembering the Room of Requirment where the untamed side of Hermione had made a surprise appearance. He spun in his chair to face her and ran his smooth pale fingers up Hermione's skirt once again. She let out a pleasing sigh and then leaned over Draco to peruse the document he had just signed. His nimble fingers were poking their way into her blouse again, snaking their way up her abdomen to her bosom. Hermione leaned into him, feeling her own body quake at his touch once again. He was kissing the flat of her abdomen as she read over the document he had signed. With firm hands on the back of his chair, she spun Draco around once again to face the desk.

"You missed a place." Draco, clearly aroused and annoyed at being stopped from taking what he wanted scribbled his name in the blank where Hermione's finger lay on the page. "And here too." He again picked up the quill and signed his name to the binding contract.

"I should be charging you for this many autographs in a single sitting. Anything else you need me to sign before I take what's left of your dignity?" He motioned to the water cooler with a smirk.

"Let me see," Hermione leisurely studied the contract that would seal his fate as her legal partner.

"Tick tock Granger. Time is money," Draco said hiking her skirt up around her waist.

"Looks good. Now what was it you were mentioning about my secretary?"

"Are you kidding? That was ages ago. I don't remember. Now shut up and bend over Granger." Draco stood and reached for Hermione. With a gleam in her eye, she shoved him back down on the chair and pounced on him. Her mouth was full on his as she sucked on his tongue and playfully licked at his pureblood lips.

"Slow down Granger, I was just kidding about the time." Draco turned her kiss around on her and now his tongue was forcefully probing her as he squeezed her silky skin in his hands. Hermione maneuvered herself over his hard on, a wriggle here and a shimmy there and she was now sitting above his engorged cock. She wanted to do it slowly. His size and enthusiasm scared her a little bit and this was a new position for her altogether. She wanted to nervously feel her way through it without Draco's interference. Noticing her unease Draco took the initiative and slammed her ass down over him. She screamed out, throwing her head back in surprise and explosive ecstasy. He was huge inside her. With his manliness deep in the warmth of her cozy cave she rocked over top of him, her hands raking his hair. Draco only allowed Hermione to do this to him, the mere thought of it was enough to bring him to a full erection. He closed his eyes as the Gryffindor witch rode him like a professional. She of course wondered if she was doing it right. He traced the outline of her face with his fingertips, watching every strained expression she made as his hardness drove in and out of her slick heat. As if swept away himself, he found himself kissing her softly and tenderly while Hermione, lost in her own oblivion, laid butterfly kisses down his face and neck. Why did he turn to puddles when Hermione was on top? It bothered him and he vowed that during any future trysts he would have to be the one fucking her, because he didn't the like the warm and fuzzy feeling that was emanating from Granger's touch. He suppressed these strange urges for tenderness and once again grabbed Hermione's buttocks roughly. He pushed her down over him and thrust upwards at the same time. He rammed his cock deeply into her and Hermione moaned in his ear. Their pace reached fevers pitch and both were panting and breathing heavily, no doubt close to their finish. That is when Hermione's shouts rang out. Nothing would ever be the same for Draco after that. Nor for Hermione.

"Don't…stop…fucking..me..EVER!" Hermione called out in a bold and totally fucking sexy scream. At that Draco pulled her into a tight embrace and pushed her down over his full length, holding her there until he felt her muscles clench and release around his throbbing manhood. He came hard in her that day as a trembling Hermione collapsed over top of him, their bodies sticking against one another's. It was sweet, unabashed, bliss.

"You are really something else, you know that." Draco whispered into her ear. He was feeling something strange and he wasn't altogether sure that he liked it. He blew it off to just being he and Granger's natural chemistry in the sack. It couldn't be anything more than that because Malfoy didn't believe in love or in relationships. She was his fuck buddy, his partner at work and a damned hot and attractive woman who wasn't afraid of his reputation. She was worth keeping.

"Miss Granger! I am appalled!"

"Sir? " Hermione gulped at seeing The Minister of Magic himself in her doorway with a glowering Mildred behind her. Without thinking, Draco pushed Hermione from himself and spun around in the chair hearing a thud as she fell to the floor. He pulled his pants on and grappled for the rest of his articles of clothing, all the while leaving Hermione to face the music. He slid down in the chair hoping the Minister would not see him. He knew it was a stupid thought but Draco Malfoy did not get walked- in –on while having sex. If Harry Potter was the Boy That Lived then Draco Malfoy was the Boy that Got Away With Everything and he was notorious for it. He would slither out of this one too. He didn't even know why he was worrying.

He heard comments like, 'This is so unbecoming of such a bight witch. Where is your Gryffindor pride? Your womanly pride? Your modesty? What kind of an example are you setting for your employees?' Tame stuff he thought to himself. He was almost laughing now under his breath as he sat taking in the London view from Hermione's office. Then it dawned on him that it wasn't just Hermione's office. He had accepted a job there. It was his office too. About the time he decided that it wasn't really a laughing matter and that he had best come up with _something _to say to get himself out of this awkwardness, the Minister turned on him.

"And Mr. Malfoy! I have longed worked with your father Lucius and I don't have to tell you what he would think about finding you in such a compromising position. You of all people should know how important appearances are…"

Hermione cringed when he said 'you of all people.' It was if to say you are a pureblood so you should know better. Hermione was a muggle-born so it wouldn't be quite as appalling to find her cuddled up with her boyfriends dick inside her on the company's time and galleon. Draco was taking the brunt and doing his best to smooth things over for himself. After the maelstrom of personal insults, threats and overall outrage the Minister was now welcoming him to the team like one of the boys. Perhaps everything was going to be alright. Sure, it was annoying as hell to have Malfoy fighting her battles but it beat the hell out being at the center of a scandal or losing her job. That is when she heard it. The lowlife snake actually said it and Hermione's ears burned with fire.

"I accepted the job from Miss Granger and then she jumped on me. It happens sometimes. Women are just naturally drawn to me. I don't however see any rationale in pressing charges against her. I am sure she was just trying to pick my brain. You know, see what kind of chemistry we have, professionally speaking of course. In fact we were beginning to discuss the…" Draco picked up a stray folder from the floor and read the name on the folder, "Cohagan harmful potions case.." when he was brutally cut off by the Minister as Hermione shook her head in a deflated nod to Draco.

"Don't try to slither out of this one Mr. Malfoy. That case wrapped a month ago! You were having disgusting, dirty sex up here. It is just one more reason to force the lot of you so called war heroes back to University where you belong!" Hermione's jaw dropped and Draco's eyebrow rose. Malfoy looked at Granger and Granger looked at Malfoy and both were on the same page. They both wanted blood. Hermione spoke first and made a fool of herself and then Draco nailed the coffin shut. They were idiots.

"Alright. You caught us! The jig is up Babykins. I think it's alright to tell him that Slytherin and Gryffindor have finally come together. I am proud to say that Draco is my dear sweet boyfriend. We missed each other and we were just so amorous for each other. You see we wanted to celebrate…" Hermione was interrupted by a seething Minister of Magic.

"Boyfriend? Do you think that changes the situation…" the Minister fumed. His face was turning purple and his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Draco did the only thing he could do. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Husband. She meant husband. Sweet pea, you keep forgetting that we married last week."

Hermione looked at him in shock. He glared at her and she gazed at the Minister who whose hand was clenched on his wand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. She knew what she had to do. Moron.

"Yes, yes I keep forgetting my sweet Dragon love. I do keep forgetting. Yes we married last week." Hermione looked at Draco enraged. He swaggered across the room and slipped an uncomfortable arm around her shoulders and proceeded to throw dirt over their coffins.

"We hadn't made a formal announcement as it was just one of those things. Two kids in love and caught up in a whirlwind romance. We wanted to tell our parents first before the news went public. That's why we didn't say anything first. I do apologize. We should have been more forthcoming to _you_ of all people."

"Well I understand your position Mr. Malfoy. Your parents are very influential and being as you are marrying a …." The Minister narrowed his eyes at Hermione, wearing a disguised smile. She knew he was about to say muggle-born witch, but thankfully Draco swooped in to rescue her once again. Stupid git.

"Beautiful witch…yes she is lovely. I am the luckiest wizard alive. If you don't mind we should like to go spread the joyous news to our families right now. Does that sound good to you Butter Cup?"

"Marvelous idea, Dragon Lips." Hermione pinched Draco hard in the side around his waist. He squeezed her back hard, grinding his fingers between her shoulder blades. Hermione whimpered and rolled out of his arm but Draco pulled her back into his death grip.

"Well, before you go I just want to apologize to you both for making such a fuss. These things I understand. I had a young bride myself once upon a time. I remember those days fondly. I cannot tell you how exciting it is for all of us to find out about this incredible news. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, both confused by his statement.

"No Slytherin and Gryffindor have ever married before! Well there was one couple a long time ago but they died on their wedding day after a dreadful freak accident." The Minister looked down at his feet as if mourning the dead couple. Hermione shuddered at the thought. I can't seem to remember there ever being a mixed marriage from these two houses, besides that one. It is wonderful! I am sure Rita Skeeter will want to interview you both. Perhaps I too could be there. I am up for reelection soon!

"Yes and she will but right now we need to visit our families. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, yes. Tomorrow then! I can't wait to announce it to the Wizarding world."

The Minister was still rambling on endlessly but Draco grabbed Hermione and they slipped out of the office. They sprinted down the halls of the Ministry, both wanting to get as far away from the scene as they possibly could. Finally Hermione stopped.

"Why are we running?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to get away. Didn't you?"

"You stupid prat! Why did you say that?" Hermione yelled.

"Because we caused a scandal? Because we were going to be fired? Because I was afraid he was going to hex you? I don't know why I said it!"

"Because you are stupid?"

"Fuck you Granger. I didn't see you doing much to deflate the situation. Boyfriend. Did you see how mad he got when you said that?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was going to pop. Alright well let's go."

"Excuse me? Us go? I am going home and forget this ever happened. I don't care where you go."

"Oh no your not Dragon lips. You are going to marry me right now before the Department of Marriages closes."

"Like hell I am! "

"You cock roach! Didn't you hear what he said. We are being interviewed by the Daily Prophet tomorrow. He wants to use our marriage to get himself reelected! Don't you think he could check with the registry to see if we are actually married?"

"I don't care what he said. I am not marrying you or anybody Granger. No!"

"Stop being such a prick. Listen you slimy snake."

"Don't you mean Dragon Love?" Draco laughed.

"Listen! There is a really big case going on right now. It's the reason I was told I need a partner. It was going to be our case, should we actually get through this and keep our jobs!"

"So what? What does that have to do with us getting married?"

"I didn't get to look all the way through the case file but from what I saw it's the biggest thing to happen in the wizard world since Voldemort. I heard my boss talking about it in whispers. That's why I had to interview you today. That's why they wanted someone with a dark past. You apparently."

"Is that what you are calling what we did? An interview?" Draco once again chuckled.

"Look,Malfoy. Don't you see? We don't get the case if we don't keep up this façade. So we get married and take the case. Once it's over we tell the Minister in private that the marriage was a ruse. By that time he won't care anymore that we shagged in the office, and everything is square again. Get it!?"

"Only one problem that you haven't worked out in that pretty little head of yours."

"What's that? I mean I know I haven't much time to absorb this all since you put your gigantic foot in your mouth, but I think it will work," Hermione said feeling rushed as she looked at the time.

"You are forgetting about the fact that I don't give a bloody damn about some stupid case!"

"Oh really? So you don't want to clear your name from the whole Death Eater mess? You don't want an actual career besides being a spoiled rich man whore?"

"Do you think that hurts my feelings? Trust me when I say that even if it did I would suffer with the pain. It beats the hell out of getting married."

"Okay you are right. Its better to be my bitch isn't it? Man with no job is a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Too much?"

"Yeah," Malfoy grumbled.

"Look Draco, you can do this alright! You were always right behind me in school. We were both Head Boy and Head Girl. You were the best competition I had in Hogwarts."

"Alright just shut the fuck up Granger. I'm not liking you much right now, yet I have to decide right now if I want to marry you. Do you see something wrong with that picture?"

"Tick tock. The office closes in ten minutes," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Well I would have a couple conditions to doing this IF I even considered it."

"Make it quick."

"So long as we are married you don't gain any weight. I don't want to be married to some ugly heffer."

"You make me sick Malfoy. FINE! Can we get in line now?"

"And… You do whatever sexual favors I ask of you for as long as the marriage endures."

"Fine! I can't believe I let you fuck me."

"Which time? And need I remind you that you did quite a lot of fucking me too."

"Screw off."

"Hey I'm not the desperate one begging someone to marry me."

"It was your idea! You got us into this mess. I am just trying to find a feasible way for us to come out of this relatively unscathed. Frankly I'm surprised you have made it this far. That was a really stupid thing to say Malfoy."

"Shut up and get in line. I am going to get really drunk after this though I'll have you know."

"This way. Hurry up." They walked quickly through the ministry. People's heads were already turning at seeing the pair together. Malfoy's blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb which annoyed Hermione. She wished she had an Invisibility Cloak right about now. Two of her coworkers passed by them with stares and hushed whispers. Already the scrutiny had begun. When they finally found the correct office within the Ministry Hermione and Draco got in line. His hands were shaking as he paced back and forth. She had never seen the cool and slippery Draco Malfoy so undone.

"Least I am wearing white today." Hermione twittered, also wracked with nerves.

"Hey I almost forgot. I have one condition too."

"What? I don't think so. You are getting the better end of the deal here."

"While I know this is a fake marriage I still have one rule."

"Here it comes. Nobody tells me what to do Granger."

"You don't cheat on me. For the duration of our marriage you will not cheat on me. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Is that a deal breaker?"

"Yes!"

"What do you know about this case again?"

"Murder case. That is all I know right now."

"I don't know Hermione. I mean I enjoy having sex with you and all but to limit myself like that. I have to think about this."

The clerk called their names and Hermione stepped up, turning to urge Draco. He stepped up and within two minutes, they were married.

Hermione glanced at the marriage license and read what it said aloud.

"_Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione Malfoy for entering into this legal and binding contract. You are today on this 24__th__ Day of December joined forever in matrimony."_" She cringed at seeing her name, but even worse then that was seeing the word forever along with their names. Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the Ministry gasping for air.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I can't breathe. I think I'm dying!"

"Oh shut up Malfoy. You aren't dying. Your are just panicking. Put your head between your legs and breathe into this." Hermione conjured a paper bag and handed it to Draco as they sat outside the Ministry on a park bench. Hermione looked at her new husband and felt like crying. This was not how she pictured her wedding day at all. He looked like someone who had just been attacked by dementors, his face paler then usual and a shell-shocked expression. After minutes of hyperventilating, Draco finally calmed down and began to breathe better. He stood up with a lackluster swagger and reached for her hand.

"How's about a wedding kiss." Hermione hadn't even remembered about the kiss, what with the panic attacks and mock puking that was going on from her groom. Sadly, though, he wasn't faking it. He made her feel slightly better when he dipped her backwards and laid a passionate kiss on her. She was sure his enthusiasm had nothing to do with an overwhelming feeling of happiness, but more about his own egotistical pride and belief that he was God's gift to women. Like it was his duty to be the best kisser and the best in bed.

"This is my wedding night right?" Draco said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, yes. Technically it is _our_ wedding night Dragon love." Hermione giggled knowing how absurd this all was.

"Well Sweet Pea, what say we go to my place and have us some hot wet sex. I am still feeling frustrated from when that twit of a Minister interrupted us."

"Well there is one little thing wrong with that idea." Hermione looked at him somberly. Draco did not like the sound of this and he heaved Hermione to her feet.

"What? Fucking out with it already Granger!"

"We can't have sex until we solve the case and have our marriage absolved."

"Like hell Granger! You promised me sex whenever I wanted it."

"It's not me Malfoy! If it were up to me I would screw, you blue! It's this license. I just noticed that on the back of the parchment it says that once we consummate the marriage the marriage can never been broken. So you tell me…Still want to fuck me?"

"You lying bitch! You're an attorney. You knew that!"

"You're and attorney too and you didn't know it."

"Are you after my money? My Father told me about girls like you."

At this two Ministry employees walked by Hermione and Draco. They began to whisper at hearing the couple. Hermione recognized one of the women. She was the one who handed her the marriage certificate. Hermione motioned to Draco and Draco pulled Hermione into a passionate embrace, kissing her hard on the mouth. He nuzzled her nose and proceeded to call her flowery names once again. The women stopped staring and smiled before leaving on their way.

"That was close. You are going to have to act as if we love each other. At least in public. We can't arouse suspicion."

"Why not? Who the fuck cares! I mean who cares if I beat you down on the street at the end of the day I'm still going to be married to you."

"Do you want to be married to a girl who lost her job? Because I love that job and I am quite sure that I can think of many more ways to torture you besides the no sex thing!"

"I don't know. No, sex is right up there with food and water."

"Give me that paper Granger. Does it define sex?"

Draco flicked his wand and they both snuggled next to each other on the bench outside the Ministry as the blustery snow began to fall.

"Because I could pull out…Do you think that would count?" Could be overheard in the dim moonlight as Hermione and Draco finally really talked for the first time in their lives. Common goals and raging hormones eased their suffering. They would get through this together.

Review!? Please review. Need to know if I should continue with this story.


	2. Wedding Night

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

(The Wedding Night )

Long chapter!

"Let's just assume for the sake of assuming that to consummate one's marriage means to have intercourse," Hermione finally said putting the marriage license away in her bag.

"I don't _want_ to assume. If you had known this bloody rule beforehand, we wouldn't be sitting in the snow in the dark right now feeling like we just got hit by the Knight Bus. Let's not screw anything else up tonight Granger. From here on out we do things my way. I say look the damn word up to be sure."

Hermione plucked her pocket dictionary from the bag at her feet and did as he asked. Indeed, she was right. To consummate a marriage meant to have sexual intercourse after a ceremony or marriage rite. They would not be getting off tonight, technicality or otherwise, it seemed.

"Sorry Malfoy but I was right." Draco moaned under his breath at their misfortune.

"You know, this is your entire fault, not mine. That whole, Don't stop fucking me EVER comment is what got us caught. They could probably hear it all the way to the floo network."

"Right. In the future I shall remember to NEVER use that particular phrase again. Are you happy now?"

"Are you kidding? I wish all girls said that. I came so bloody hard after you screamed out."

"So you are disappointed that all of your trashy girlfriends don't do that? I hope you aren't slipping in your efforts my dear," Hermione said with her own smirk now.

"I'm sure they would yell other things. Of course nobody will be yelling anything at all anymore thanks to your brilliant plan to get married. How's that working out for you Gum Drop?"

"Fuck you Malfoy. Once again…This was YOUR fault!" Hermione paused. "Why did you ask me about Mildred back in my office?"

"Because she used to be my father's secretary when I was a kid. And…" Draco paused now. He seemed to be watching a snowflake as it lightly dropped down,landing on Hermione's nose. "She had a big mouth. Told Father on me once for breaking a piece in father's dark artifacts collection. Spiteful woman, that one."

"Well, you might have mentioned that after she and Pansy walked in on us."

"How could I, what with you lusting after my body such as you were."

"Ha! I think it was the other way around. I bet your tarty girlfriends don't call out your name because they are too busy watching your slippery hands. Cause your hands were allover me, perverted husband of mine."

"How did that feel?"

"What are you babbling about Malfoy?"

"You called me your husband just now. So how did it feel?"

"Maybe you should blindfold me first and then ask me," Hermione batted her eyelashes at Draco.

"Are you making fun of me. Cause if you are I will have to…" Draco's face deflated at the thought of no more sex until the case was solved.

"Oh stop it will you? You're depressing me on my wedding day!" Hermione stood from the bench.

"Whatever Granger. I don't care. It doesn't get me laid so say whatever you fancy."

"Ok. You're an ass."

"Nice! And you my lady, are going down," Draco said tackling her in the falling snow. Hermione looked up at her groom, as he lay perched on top of her in the fluffy new snow. His blonde hair glinted in the luminosity of the moon's light. Snowflakes sparkled softly in the wisps of his blond hair. His icy eyes bore into her making her feel new and alive. Flat on her back, she traced his angular jaw with her gloved index finger. When she got to his mouth, Draco bit down on the tip of her glove and pulled it off with his teeth. She laid her warm hand against his cold cheek and for a moment, she saw Draco close his eyes and lean into the warmth of her hand. The fleeting moment was something she knew would last forever in her mind. As if sensing Hermione's thoughts Draco snapped to and stood up,brushing the snow off his expensive suit and lending his new wife a hand up.

They traipsed through the powdery snow on a cold December's evening down the bustling London streets and all was well, at least until Hermione broke into a sudden fit of tears. Draco nervously glanced at her, hoping to hell that she didn't expect him to do anything about the river that was now cascading down her cold and wind chapped cheeks. Finally, when he tired of hearing her sniffles and wails he grabbed her hand and started across the street. There was a pub with a green neon sign that flashed and flickered.

"Come on. I have an idea." As they set off across the street, Hermione there was an unexpected gush of wind and then they heard the screeching of brakes. Draco heard it too and at the last second he apparrated them both to the sidewalk in front of the pub. When they opened their eyes they saw a muggle car whiz past as it continued screaming down the icy London streets.

"Fucking hell!" Draco was still holding Hermione's hand slightly behind him, like a father might do to a child who was standing too close to the curb. Hermione pulled out of his clutches.

"We were almost flattened!" Hermione said stuffing her quivering hand back inside her coat pocket so Draco wouldn't notice it.

"Yeah. Let's get off this road. How did the minister say the other Slytherin and Gryffindor couple died? Didn't he say they died on their wedding day?"

"Thank you for reminding me of it. I was trying not to think about that."

"Well I dunno about you Granger but I'd really like to know how they died so I can avoid a similar fate. I wish he hadn't told us about that."

"Yeah, it was really creepy wasn't it?"

"Let's get off the street and get warm before something worse happens. Come on. Then maybe you'll tell me why you were crying."

They entered the pub and were immediately greeted by an older man and woman. Hermione shed her coat and gloves and gazed around. The pub was warm and cozy. There were quaint tables for two lining the room and at the back of the building, a picturesque fire roared, filling the cozy room with an inviting warmth. Hermione made a beeline towards the fire where she sat down on the stone hearth to warm herself, while Draco approached the counter. The place was decorated with strings of white lights and wreaths in celebration of the upcoming holidays. After all, it was Christmas Eve. A time of year Hermione normally spent with family and friends. She suspected that the Burrow was in full swing on this night, a place she greatly enjoyed spending time at over the holidays. She sighed and shook her head at the thought of spending her Christmas Eve with Draco Malfoy, her husband. The idea was still so foreign to her. Wasn't quite the Christmas gift she'd hoped for.

"What, hot chocolate not good enough for her highness?" Draco said smirking at her as he carried two hot piping mugs in his hands. He set them on a table by the window and Hermione sat down across from Malfoy, her husband.

"Next time you can bring me the hot chocolate. Gotta break my new woman in sooner or later. Oh, and in the morning, I like my coffee with two sugars, no crème."

"Wonderful. Then you will know how to make mine too, since we take it the same."

"No. That's not what I meant," Draco said and Hermione winked at him. There was no sense not trying to have a nice time. They had things to talk about. They would have to come to agreement on some sort of routine when they came upon people they knew, and she wanted to axe the pet names game Draco was carrying on with as soon as possible.

There was another couple sitting across from them sharing a hot apple crisp dessert. Draco sneered when the middle-aged gentlemen stood and took his dates hand,calling her Poopsie as she took his hand to leave.

"Granger?"

"Yes?" Hermione sipped her hot chocolate again.

"Let's dispense with the pet names. I don't ever want to end up like that," he said motioning to the couple as they left through the door back into the cold.

"Oh, they were just being silly," Hermione said dismissing his worries that they would ever turn out like that. Turn out like that? Hermione had let this whole temporary marriage go to her head. Maybe it was the snow that was playing with her emotions. She had broken down in tears on the street for no other reason then she felt happy walking in the snow with Draco, something she would never tell Draco. He would ridicule her until no tomorrow if he knew that. She would blame it on an ache or pain if he ever asked again and in the future she would not wear her emotions quite so close to her sleeve anymore. Draco was hardly marriage material. He was selfish and smug. He was callous and condescending and he was rude and abrasive. On the flip side, he could be caring and tender, something she knew he tried to hide but was there nonetheless. He was daring and delicious. He was never boring and generally fun to be around.

She was suddenly startled out of her own head. She could hear banging noises and the clattering of dishes from the kitchen and Hermione leaned forward to catch sight of the man and woman, apparently the owners of the tavern, standing at the metal sink together doing the dishes. The elderly man was drying the dishes while his short, plump wife washed. This comforted Hermione in some small regard. While she and Draco's lives were being thrown into chaotic upheaval, here stood these two people without a care in the world. They looked so caringly into each other's eyes as they gently passed the plates to one another in silence. It was clear to Hermione that they had probably been in love for years.

"What are you looking at?" Draco interrupted in when he noticed Hermione staring through the swinging doors that led to the kitchen.

"Just that I hope someday I have somebody to share my life with, like they do." Draco too looked at the couple, the man was humming now while his wife sang softly under her breath, and for once in his life, he decided not to mock Hermione. Maybe he was also feeling vulnerable, but the truth was, it comforted him too.

"Are you having one of those chick moments?" Nope, too good to pass up. Granger would know something was up if he didn't continue to play the part. "Drink up. I ordered us several nightcaps." Hermione smiled as she put her face to the warm mug once again.

"Good to see you remembered how to smile," Draco said. This was out of character for Draco to say to her and Hermione could see that he knew it by the way he shivered and then put on that gruff and cocky Malfoy exterior once again.

"So look. Tomorrow is Christmas. How are we going to handle the whole family get together stuff?" Draco said. He had a point. Hermione was expected at the Weasley's as her parents were in Switzerland for some holiday skiing. Draco was expected for dinner at The Manor but that left his entire day open. After quibbling over the details (almost like a normal married couple) they finally decided to go to the Weasley's together and just get it over with. With the announcement by the Minister of Magic via the Daily Prophet on their heels they wouldn't have time to break the news delicately. They would tell everyone that mattered that they had fallen madly in love and had married on a whim. There was just no time to give the news gently to each family and friend. They would stop by the Weasley's and then head to the Ministry to meet with Rita Skeeter. Once the interview was over they would try to get in and take a look at that case file, taking advantage of the skelton staff at the Ministry while others enjoyed the season festivities. The sooner they got to work on the case the better.

Draco, who lived in his parent's guesthouse, was none too enthused to tell his parents at all. He actually preferred that Lucius and Narcissa found out about his nuptials via the Daily Prophet, that way it would cushion the blow before he arrived. Hermione was flabbergasted that he would choose to be away from his family on Christmas but he seemed fine with the idea. She knew it would be hell for him, having to tell his parents he married a dreaded mudblood, whether it was a fake marriage or not, so she decided not to press the issue and to just let him do things with his family the way that he wanted to. She herself would spill the beans after her parents arrived home from abroad. She hoped her own parents would not hate her for their rest of their lives. She was sure they wouldn't but she knew her mother would feel slighted at not being able to plan her only daughters wedding. Such is life though. There were a lot of things that Hermione and Draco and all of their friends were just going to have to let go of. Ron would take the news the worst, since they had never officially broken up. This presented a slight snag in her plans. She and Ron had not dated in four months but she knew that like a comfortable pair of jeans or an old shoe, Ron expected her to be at his beck and call whenever he pulled his head away from work at the joke shop and decided he missed Hermione. If Draco and Hermione could get through this Christmas alive it would be a true Christmas miracle.

_SLAM_

Hermione jumped at the sight of a few college frat boys that had casually sauntered into the tavern. There were three muggle boys and they were being loud and carrying on. They sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks. She caught one of the boys staring at her but she turned away as Draco pushed another shot of muggle whiskey in front of her. The conversation began to loosen up and so did Draco in fact. He was actually cracking jokes again and Hermione found herself enthralled in with his childish antics. He looked dashing in the dimly lit room, his silvery eyes reflecting the light from the stained glass swinging shade above them, and his soft blonde hair that framed his face so pleasingly so, was almost calling to her to touch it.

"Stop looking at me like that Granger. I can see what you're thinking."

"Are you are a master Legilimens, Dragon Love?" Hermione said cheekily.

"No. I just know how to read a girl that wants to get in my knickers. Years of training." He leaned back in his chair, a playful smile crossing his delectable lips.

"You dirty slut," Draco said now pushing his hand across the table so that their fingers were lightly touching.

"What?" Hermione said finally coming to her senses.

"You have that "don't..stop…fucking..me…EVER…Draco" look about you."

"Oh please…I do not!"

"Drink up and I'll order us a new round."

"You go ahead. I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded."

She peered out the frosted paned glass window at the snow blanketed ground. Large flakes were now falling making the London streets look serenely beautiful. Everything looked so clean and perfect and for a moment, she felt her confidence and optimism returning.

"Do you want to dance with me by the fire?" One of the local boys was asking her for a dance. She spun in her seat to face the boy. He had mop of brown hair on his head and wore striped rugby shirt. There wasn't even any music playing but then she noticed an old jukebox in the corner by the fireplace so she looked up and politely began to tell the boy thanks but no thanks when Draco swaggered up behind the smitten muggle.

"That's my wife you are getting fresh with. Take a hike." The young man left and Draco sat down, but this time he pulled his chair over so it was next to Hermione's.

"Was that a show of jelousy Draco? Should I be flattered?" Hermione giggled.

"I prefer you call me Dragon, Sweet Pea, and no nothing of the sort. I just couldn't resist saying it. Thought I would see how it felt," Draco laughed heartily, the booze clearly starting to go to his head. It wasn't like him to be this forthcoming, especially with Hermione."

"And how did it feel my dear?" Hermione decided she did indeed want another shot. Draco was ahead of her and seemed to actually be enjoying himself. Deciding that a happy Draco Malfoy was much better than a whining and moody Malfoy she tilted back her head and took another shot of whiskey. What she hadn't counted on was the man-sized belch that followed.

"Granger! I can't believe I married such a shrew!" Draco smiled and Hermione started to laugh.

"Whatever do you mean? For the lady is not capable of such purely masculine attributes. I fear you have had too much of the drink tonight my darling ball and chain."

Draco snarled, mockingly and then reached across the table to grab her wrists. He held them firmly in his grasp as he massaged her arms with his fingers. Before she knew it he was kissing his way up her arms to her face, Hermione's eyes closed basking in the sensations that Draco had so gracefully taught her to appreciate. Suddenly a woman cleared her throat.

"Newly married?" The woman said with a hint of a cockney accent. Draco stopped kissing Hermione and they both faced the tavern owner with quizzical expressions.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

The woman laughed and glanced at her husband that was now descending a small set of steps that led to the upstairs of the tavern.

"How long would you say Alexander?"

"Two days at the most, maybe ," the man said to his wife as they now both stood at Draco and Hermione's table. The jingle bells on the door rang as the boys left the tavern, their forms vanishing into the snowy white out. Ernest locked the door and turned the open for business sign around on the door. He then began shutting the lights off in the tavern.

"Are you sure? My gut tells me…less than a day."

"Well then there is your answer. Matilda is never wrong about these things."

"Well don't keep us in suspense. Do tell us how you two lovebirds have been hitched?" Both tavern owners were now staring at Draco and Hermione, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, you have the wrong idea," Hermione said but Draco cut her off.

"About two long hours now. How did you know though?"

"You both have a glow about you. You will understand when you are older." Hermione watched as Draco began looking at his clothes. She laughed aloud and Draco stopped searching for the glow that he was sure must be like a thick layer of residue over his skin because of the way the woman knew that they were newlyweds and had even nailed the time.

"Ernest get the camera. I'll bet these two young lovers would like a picture to remember this night by."

Ernest retrieved a camera from behind the bar and handed it to Matilda. Draco threw Hermione's legs over his own and then pulled her into a tight embrace as the woman snapped the picture.

"I put fresh towels in your room. It's just at the top of the stairs. There are snacks in the icebox should you get hungry. Best be off to bed now. Congratulations."

The two walked arm in arm up through the kitchen to their living quarters, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the bar with only the firelight.

"What did they mean fresh towels?" Hermione asked.

"They rent out rooms upstairs. I got us one figuring it was late, you are drunk and the snow is coming down really hard."

"I'm not the drunk one," Hermione said and at that precise time hiccupped.

"Oh, of course not, not the perfect Hermione Granger. You know the one who convinces me to marry her and then viciously imprisons me in a sexless marriage?"

"Yes, she is a vile and wicked woman. How dare she deprive his majesty Prince Mimbo from his precious harem of trollups." They heard bounding from the stairs and Matilda handed Draco something and then turned and left again.

"What's that?" Hermione leaned over and there in a moving frame was a picture of Draco and Hermione on their wedding night. Hermione was so enthralled with the picture that she failed to notice what Draco did immediately.

"You take good pictures," Hermione said running her fingertip over the image of Draco holding her tightly at the table.

"Yes, especially moving ones where you can really see my sparkling eyes."

"Yeah, you can see your eyes sparkling," Hermione said not picking up on his obvious clue.

"This is going to be the longest dryspell I've ever had Granger."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you always this absent minded or is it the effect I have on you?"

"What on earth are you rambling on about Malfoy?" The drink was going to her head and she was tiring of his banter.

"The picture moves Granger. They are wizards not muggles like we thought."

"Oh my gosh you are right! I didn't even notice. Let me see it again Draco?"

"No. It's mine." At that, he stuffed the wedding photo into his coat while Hermione crumpled her nose in protest.

"Come on Granger let's dance."

"Let's not. It's late and I'm tired and we need our wits about us tomorrow. I hope to ask Harry for information about the murder so we can get this case figured out. Sooner the better, right?" Hermione said holding Draco's hand anyway as he pulled her over to the jukebox.

"You got that right. I miss my freedom. I am looking forward to one thing about tomorrow though," Draco said with a devilish grin.

"What?"

"The expression on Potter's face when you introduce him to your new husband."

Their exchanges were light and airy as they both looked through the song choices on the jukebox. For the first time in their miserable existence, they were actually getting along. Of course, Draco would say something unpleasant in a moment or two that would screw it all up but for now, they were making do with what they had.

"How about this one," Hermione said, remembering that she liked the melody in the song.

"I guess its fine. I don't know what any of these muggle songs are." Hermione shoved some money it but the thing didn't start. Draco flicked his wand and the jukebox lit up. An old vinyl record dropped and began to play the song Beast of Burden by the Rolling Stones.

"There are muggles here. You shouldn't openly do magic like that."

Draco pulled her hard into his chest and whispered in her ear.

"Did you want a wedding dance or not?"

"Yes but…"

"Shut up and dance Granger."

He began to sway to the music. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulder but Draco moved them up to his neck and wrapped his entire arms around her middle, leaving no space between them. Her legs were tangled in his as they swayed together in front of the crackling fire.

_Am I hard enough  
Am I rough enough  
Am I rich enough  
Im not too blind to see_

His mouth was hard on her neck as he tilted her back and kissed his way down her chest

_Ill never be your beast of burden  
So lets go home and draw the curtains  
Music on the radio  
Come on baby make sweet love to me_

His leg was between hers as he pushed her legs tighter against his body. He massaged and groped her ass, pulling her in and out and around in a circular motion and then back again until she was nestled tightly against his body again. She could feel his hardness through his pants pressed snugly against her abdomen and then he went in for the kill.

_Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, girl  
Youre a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty girl  
Pretty, pretty  
Such a pretty, pretty, pretty girl  
Come on baby please, please, please_

His lips closed over hers and he inserted his tongue lightly into her succulent mouth. She responded with her tongue and their kiss ignited a fire within . He slid his hands down the back of her skirt and squeezed handfuls of her ass as Hermione made small circles with her hips grinding herself against his manliness. They were lost in oblivion.

"Draco, we better stop or else I'm going to say something that I don't want to say."

"Don't say it."

"I won't. Don't you say it either."

"I'm not. It's just sex we want. We just click really well in bed Hermione. That's all it is."

She kissed him again and he scooped her up into his lean muscular arms and carried her up the stairs. It was just the whole scene. Quaint little tavern,firelight,sexy music and Hermione. God, Hermione. She was blowing his mind. When she kissed him he felt powerful like he could feel an atom bomb inside of him ready to detonate. The orange glow of the firelight that cast that soft glow over her face was playing tricks with his mind. Granger. Fuck buddy. Hot and attractive woman and now wife. This did not compute. He laid her down on the bed and then told himself to resist.

"Aren't you going to lay down with me?"

She knew what would happen if he did. Why was she asking him that? He wanted to lay down. He knew he shouldn't lay down with her. Was this some ploy to get him to fuck her? Did she want to be married to him as much as he was in love with the idea of her being his wife, right at that very moment? No. He would show some restraint. No sooner had he thought the word was he now thinking about their fun in the Room of Requirment where Hermione had restrained him to the bed and then proceeded to touch him in ways that no woman had ever dared to touch him.

"I think I need a shower."

"Me too.Don't use all the hot water."

"No worries there. Won't need any of it tonight." Draco peeled his clothes off and turned on the cold water. If this didn't work he was definitely going to be back in here masturbating. He laughed out loud at the irony. Draco Malfoy having to masturbate on his wedding night.

"Everything alright in there. I thought I heard something?"

She's Pansy Parkinson. She is Pansy Parkinson just one of your play toys. You aren't in the mood for her tonight so just settle down. He tried in vain to talk himself down, literally, but it wasn't working. After a chilling shower, he stepped out and threw a towel around his waist. He stepped back into the snug little bedroom. The furniture was oak and plain. Not at all like his home at the Manor that was cold and had the appearance of being not lived in. This place was tucked away and secret just like his marriage. The thought that nobody knew where he was and whom he was with just made him hotter for Hermione. Still, there was something missing and he couldn't put his finger on it. They could have all kinds of fun here and nobody would ever know. They wouldn't have to worry about Minister or the Slytherins or anything or anybody. He had to have her tonight.

"I see the shower did not work wonders. Well lay down. There are other things we can do to alleviate certain rising problems," Hermione said at seeing his erection as she pulled back the blanket, welcoming him into their marital bed. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked as he discarded the towel. No sooner had he touched the mattress did he figure out just what it was that was missing.

"Excuse me. I just remembered what this place is lacking. Don't go to sleep now? You will wait up for me right?"

"Where would you be going on a night like this? I'm offering my sexual services to you."

"I know and I must really be drunk. Try not to miss me too much."

_POP_

And he was gone.

He was now standing in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor. There were hundreds of presents for himself and for his cousin that was living in the mansion now.

"Lumos," he whispered and his wand lit up.

He conjured a bag and then starting stuffing presents by the handfuls into the bag. He gathered many of cousin's presents into the bag and then several of his own. Nobody would ever know, as the house elves were responsible for most of the shopping and the preparations. He stopped with a satisfied look on his face before grabbing the Christmas Tree in haste and then spinning on his feet.

_POP_

He was back in his room. Hermione was sound asleep on the bed. He set the tree and the presents with a little magic and then crawled into bed with his….wife? He shivered at the thought before pulling her onto his chest. He wanted to feel her silky skin against his. He had never slept with a woman, just slept. He hoped it was all it was cracked up to be, because he knew the sex was…which he was not having.

Review!? I have a whole lot planed for this fic. They will be back at the University again, just a hint and I have some fun stuff planned. This is going to be longer then the first Broomsticks as it is a full lovestory with a little of everything in it. Review if you like it and thanks!


	3. Grinch

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Burrow

The morning sun peeked through the Malfoy's bedroom. Draco yawned and stretched, forgetting where he was. He rose; eyes still half closed and made his way to the bathroom. He knocked into the Christmas tree and the sound of ornaments clinking and garland rustling roused him. He steadied the tree and then he noticed Hermione stirring. He slipped back into bed, and watched and waited.

"Merlin! Draco,wake up!" She shook him and Draco groaned. "Draco someone was in here last night. Wake up! She nudged him and he rolled over accidentally, on purpose, knocking her onto the floor. He heard a thud and then the muffled sounds of weeping. He jumped up at that worried that he may have actually hurt her in his play.

"Granger? I didn't mean to knock you so hard," Draco said leaning over the bed.

"You are a terrible liar," Hermione said smiling up at him from the floor, her arms folded across her chest. He reached down with both arms and pulled her onto the bed. A struggle ensued that ended with Draco letting Hermione take the upper hand as she straddled him and smacked playfully at his arms and chest. They were laughing and having a jolly good time when Draco grabbed Hermione by her hips and pushed her down over himself. Hermione was wearing only a silk undershirt and a pair of panties. He could see her nipples through the sheer camisole and he rubbed them gently through her shirt as he pushed her down harder over himself.

"I need you. I can't go through another night like last night."

"Draco.." she whispered. "It's Christmas, get up! Somebody brought a tree and gifts!" Hermione leapt from his lap and plopped down on the floor by the tree. "Are you going to tell me how you managed this?" She was poking around through the gifts and admiring the pretty bows and ornaments. "Well, are you going to tell me how Christmas found us?"

"A gift from Merlin himself?"

"Try again."

"The muggle Santa?"

"One more time," Hermione was now hovering over him again. She looked gorgeous the way her shirt fell just above her belly button. She had her hands on her hips with a suspicious eyebrow raised. Draco suddenly realized one of the reasons he tormented her so badly and often when they were in school. She looked damned hot when she was mad.

"Elves. Open your gifts."

"Draco you took this stuff from your home didn't you?"

"Yeah. So what."

"Draco, whose gifts are these?"

"Yours and some are mine too." Hermione began to sift through the packages.

"Who is Lacey?"

"My mother's cousin, but trust me, she won't notice that I took them. There were enough presents in the house to give every child at Hogwarts two. Open them."

"And what about the tree? Don't you think your family will notice that you took their Christmas tree?"

"Probably, but I don't care. I wanted you to have a Christmas tree when you woke up." Hermione's face softened and she cuddled in next to Draco.

"You are like the Grinch that Stole Christmas. My husband _is _the Grinch." Hermione started to chuckle at her own joke. Draco had no clue what she was talking about or so he said he didn't. Truthfully, he had seen the Jim Carrey version of the popular Christmas classic once while window-shopping with his mother as a boy. He thought the whole idea of stealing Christmas was just so masterful and such a great prank. By this time, Hermione was laughing hysterically. Draco suppressed a smile too.

"I'm really hurt. I go out in the freezing cold, turning down a blowjob from the sexiest witch in the world, with a raging hard on, in order to be sure that my blushing bride has a Christmas tree on Christmas morning… and then she calls me Grinchy?" Draco rolled over on his stomach and pretended to be hurt. Hermione felt bad now and stroked his hair, comforting him.

"Wait a minute. No way! You are full of crap Malfoy. You faker!" Draco laughed and then pulled her back on top of him. She struggled in his arms but he finally pinned her.

"So, did you mean what you said?" Hermione said referring to his comment about her beauty.

"Well it depends on what you think I said. I usually only mean half of what I say." Hermione laughed again and pushed him.

"Ok forget I asked." She let it go and fell into his arms. She had wanted to know if he really thought that she was the most beautiful witch in the world, but she also knew that he had probably set her up to take a fall and that slip of the tongue was intentionally said in order to bait her into whatever sex game he had in mind. While half of his conversation revolved around his sex-deprived state, she was positive that one hundred percent of his thoughts revolved around it. "Thank you for stealing Christmas for me. It was sweet if not a little demented. Perhaps you should dress and take the tree back before they wake though."

"I'll consider it. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"I can't."

"How come? I know you do."

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"Say it. If you ask me I will do it."

"Say you love me forever," Hermione said. It got very quiet after that. He leaned up on his elbow to face Hermione. She looked stunning, not at all like Pansy and the other Slytherin girls who looked scary as hell when they woke up in the morning. He had the misfortune once of walking into the girls bathroom early one morning on his way to the showers. He saw all the girls in their granny panties with no makeup. He wasn't able to get it up with any of them after seeing their true appearance. He wondered if Pansy used a disillusionment charm on herself because she looked significantly better then what he saw in the bathroom that day. Hermione though, looked fresh and revitalized. Draco made a decision as he gazed into Hermione's chocolate eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Alright. I'll say it if you do Granger. Will you?" Hermione gulped and stared into his eyes. If he was playing another trick on her then he was doing a superb job of hiding his deception because he looked sincere and this scared Hermione more than any Grinch could.

"You told me last night not to say it. Now you want me to say it? Malfoy, you want sex. You are confusing sex with love. Let's get ready alright. We have a lot to do today." Hermione got up, leaving a crushed Draco on the bed. He was just about to take the plunge. He was going to tell Hermione that he loved her. True, he wanted her but he knew the price of what he was about to do but she had just treated him like a child that couldn't make up his own mind. This thought festered in his mind all the while she showered.

"Malfoy I have to stop by my flat before we go onto the Weasley's. I wonder if we should bring something over. I guess not…" Hermione spouted off whilst in the shower while Draco fumed. He snapped his fingers and the house elves were standing at the foot of the bed.

"Take all of it back to the Manor. If mother or Father asks, tell them you have not seen me."

"Yes, master Malfoy." They set to work and by the time Hermione was dried and dressed Christmas was gone from their room.

She exited the bathroom to find Draco dressed in the finest caliber gray suit. He was laying on the bed with his ankles crossed and a brooding expression.

"I will be right back!" Hermione apparrated back to her flat. She wanted a quick change and she didn't want Malfoy following her there. Too late though, because Malfoy was standing next to her in her living room.

"That was rude," Draco said with his hands smugly in his pockets as he scanned Hermione's small cottage.

"Shut up love. I was coming right back after a quick wardrobe change. Don't want your bride looking frumpy, do you?"

He ignored her and continued to inspect her things. Frustrated Hermione went to change. Draco picked up a picture frame from their fourth year. Hermione looked so innocent and beautiful but standing next to her was the Professional Seeker, Viktor Krum. Draco turned the picture around so he didn't have to look at it. Several pictures of she and Ron, one with his arms around Hermione's waist. He picked this one up and sneered before turning that one around too. Her home was small and cozy, much like the room they had shared the night before. He actually preferred her style to his mother's but it could definitely use some new accessories. There was an old afghan on the sofa and Draco picked it up. He could smell Hermione on it as he inhaled deeply.

"I made that," Hermione said smiling at him as she suddenly appeared back in the living room with a new change of clothes.

"It's ghastly," Draco said coldly.

"You know what…It's Christmas and I am not about to let you spoil my mood. Shall we go to the Burrow then?"

"If we must," He said with a snobbish tone.

"You won't start anything with Ron, will you? It's Christmas, a time to let bygones be bygones."

"Shut up Granger. I have no interest in your smarmy little friends. We have to stop somewhere first though. Hold onto me."

Before Hermione could argue Draco clutched her arm and apparrated them somewhere. Hermione looked around to find herself standing in the most lavish looking jewelry store. There were Egyptian headdresses and old artifacts from the Roman period, silver snakes with emerald encrusted eyes hanging from the ceiling, a statue with moving eyes that stood in the middle of fountain that rained diamonds. Hermione moved in circles, her jaw nearly hitting the floor, as she soaked it all in. She had never seen such a store in her life. She opened her mouth to ask Draco where he had apparrated them but he just grabbed her hand and pulled her though the rows of priceless merchandise.

"Pick one," Draco said pointing to the round display case of engagement rings. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Draco these are too expensive." Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Just pick one. How about this one?" He picked up a silver-banded ring encrusted with a pear shaped diamond. It almost looked like a teardrop. Around the center stone were sparkling red rubies and dazzling green emeralds. "I thought his one because it reminded me of us. The red and green. Whichever one you want though. It won't hurt my feelings."

"No? But what I said earlier in bed did? Right?

"Do you like this ring?" Draco ignored her.

"I've never seen its equal," Hermione said beholding the priceless ring.

"We'll take that one," Draco said to the salesclerk behind the counter.

"That is 25,000 galleons. Will you need matching bands as well?" The salesclerk said in a creaky voice.

"Yes. Do you mind not hovering about? My wife and I would like some privacy. I will let you know if I require your assistance," Draco said glaring at the old wizard behind the counter until he nodded and backed away. "They are like bloody vultures in this place but their stuff is the best around."

"Oh, no Draco it must cost a fortune! I don't need such an extravagant ring."

Draco pulled her aside and whispered in her ear. "Were you not the one who said that we need to act as if we are a normal married couple in public?"

"Yes, but…"

"Give me your hand."

"What are you doing?" Draco knelt on one knee and took her hand in his.

"I'm asking you to marry me Granger. I know we did this backwards but what the fuck. Marry me Granger?"

"Yes, silly. Now get up, you are getting your neatly pressed pants all dirty." Draco smiled and slipped the finger on her hand.

"I still think its too much Draco."

"Calling me Draco now? Amazing what a little jewelry can do for a woman, hmm?"

"You make me ill."

"You make me hard."

"Draco! We are in a classy place."

"And I'm with a classy lady so what's the problem?"

"It's too much!" At that Draco grabbed her hard around the waist and clasped his fingers behind her back. He pulled her in and buried his head in her neck, biting on her behind her ear.

"This is what I would buy for my real wife if she were you, so anything less would cause suspicion." Hermione hugged him tightly and then closed her eyes and kissed him on the mouth softly.

"Were you pretending just now or was that real, 'cause it felt kind of real?" She blushed and spun out of his arms, her hands landing on a glass display case once again. As she gazed down, she saw two simple, white gold bands.

"Draco I like those bands. What do you think?"

"A bit plain don't you think?"

"They're simple, just like love is."

"How is love simple?" Hermione's comment had piqued his interest.

"Its either there or it isn't. It's simple."

"I see." Draco looked down at his wife with a grin and then clapped his pureblood fingers. The clerk was once again before them asking what he could do to help. "We will take these too. Charge it to my account." The clerk handed them the rings and then spoke, which annoyed Draco to no end.

"Marcus Flint was in earlier. He said that you might have a stock tip for me. Said you made a large profit last week on the Wizard Exchange. So do you have any info for me? A man like me does not make the kind of money that you do, but I have put a little away. Just waiting for the right investment." Draco brushed the sales clerk telling him to do his own research and stop bothering him and his wife.

"So you are a stock trader? And a good one I take it by what he said."

"Yeah, but I prefer to be your bitch. Man with no job is a bitch. Remember?"

Hermione laughed and apologized to Draco for that comment. She was finding that there were a great many things that she still did not know about Draco Malfoy, her husband. Hermione looked down at the ring in her palm and noticed immediately that the clerk had handed her the wrong ring. She had Draco's band while Draco was given the ring meant for her.

"Draco he made a mistake," she said holding out her palm to show him the mix up in the bands.

"No he didn't." With that Draco took her hand and slid the ring on Hermione's nervous and shaking finger as he spoke…"With this ring I thee wed." That was it. Hermione melted like a stick of butter on a hot summers day. Here was this drop dead gorgeous man reciting the words they had never said to each other at their own rushed wedding at the Ministry. Yes they had said their I do's and were then handed a piece of parchment that was legal and binding in the Wizarding world, but it lacked feeling and sentimental value. Hermione stood there, knees shaking and heart pounding and then she reached out and took Draco's hand.

"With this ring I thee wed." She slid the ring on his hand and then Draco clasped his hand in hers between them. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. He didn't reciprocate at first. It was almost as if he was challenging her to make up for her hurtful comment earlier in the morning. She kissed him again and then she licked his top lip. Still nothing. His eyes were open and Hermione kissed the corner of his mouth. She felt a hand on the small of her back applying gentle pressure. She kissed the other side of his mouth and then his chin and then his eyes closed finally. With their mouths, they explored. His tongue was wrapped in hers as their grip on each other tightened. She felt goose bumps erupt down her arms as he clutched onto her back firmly. His kiss was deep now and Hermione felt her head begin to drift away. She felt a tingling sensation all the way to her toes.

"Careful Draco, or you will make me say it."

"Say what Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione had never heard herself referred to as such, though when he said it she felt her heart leap for joy. What was happening to her? Whatever it was it was happening to Malfoy too. This was not the gruff and brooding Draco Malfoy she had always known him to be. Always in control of whatever situation he found himself in, he was losing it too now.

"That I might, just the smidgeonest amount,teeny tiny…almost microscopic its such a small part of me…" she paused as his left eyebrow rose. "I might be falling in love with you." With that, Draco let go of her. He turned his back on her and began to walk out of the store smiling like the Cheshire cat. He spun on his imported Italian loafers and held his hand out to Hermione who was standing in shock in the middle of the store gazing down at her hand, clearly too embarrassed to look at him.

"Well come on Sweet Pea. Aren't we expected at the Weasel's house?"

"You're a jerk Malfoy, you know that?"

"And I love you too, now stop being such a nag and let's go." Hermione shook her head and smiled. She knew that was Draco's way of reiterating the same sentiments she had shared with him. Even if he would not come right out and say it, she knew he was feeling the same way about her as she was about him. This she could live with. This was not all together bad by any means. This was very different.

"Try not to be a Grinch at the Weasley's. They are like family to me."

"Nagging again."

"Grinch!"

They arrived at the Burrow. Draco slid an arm around Hermione's waist. She looked so nervous and Draco could not figure out why. It wasn't like she was telling her parents or his parents about the news. It was just Saint Potter and his Firehead friend.

"Calm down already. You're a Malfoy now. How bad could it be?" Draco said to Hermione with that oh so familiar air of machismo, as if the name Malfoy opened doors everywhere and Hermione should not be in the least bit worried. Later on, he would come to understand why she was nervous but for now, he was just a clueless prat.

"Don't call Harry or Ron any names. George is really broken up over Fred's death still, as is the whole family, so try to say something thoughtful and if you can't then don't say anything at all," Hermione spoke rapidly as they rang the doorbell to the Burrow. She could hear soft footsteps inside the house and then suddenly the door swung open.

"Hermione! Malfoy! Happy Christmas! Come on in. Everyone is here," Ginny said with a delightful smile. Thank god, it was Ginny who answered the door. She hugged Hermione and then even gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek before inviting them in. "You can hang your coats over there and then come join us in the family room. George was just showing off his new invention."

Draco took Hermione's coat and then peeled his designer trench coat off only to notice that the coat rack had moved. He looked around as Hermione stared at him nervously but he couldn't find the coat rack. Hermione pointed and then Draco saw that the coat rack was actually a miniature tree with eyes.

"Just pet its trunk and it will be still for you again," Hermione said. Draco did so and then Hermione reached out for his hand. She was truly nervous. This was probably the biggest thing she had ever had to do and she loathed every minute of it.

"Just calm down! If you are too afraid then let me do it," Draco said pulling her forward into the family room. He could see everyone standing around and laughing. The house smelled like freshly baked goodies and everyone was chatting so loudly he was sure most of them wouldn't even hear the announcement.

"No. I can do it. Wish me luck."

"Luck Sweet pea," Draco smirked. "I'm right here and I won't let anything bad happen to you." She smiled back nervously at her husband and then they stepped into the family room.

"Hi everybody!" Hermione smiled and Mrs. Weasley was the first to welcome her. Ginny was in the kitchen with Harry stirring a bubbling brew in the cauldron over the stove and Ron was sitting by the fire with George as they tinkered with something, no doubt something new for the joke shop.

"Happy Christmas Hermione! I see you brought a friend. Well come on in and make yourselves at home.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, about my friend." The Weasleys stood arm in arm with smiles on their faces, as Hermione prepared to make her big announcement.

"Yes, you are Lucius's son, Draco isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said and Draco smiled and nodded.

"Well no matter, the more the merrier I always say!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and handed them both a glass of eggnog.

"Just say it Granger or I will," Draco said under his breath.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?" Everyone quieted down except for Bill and Fluer's baby who continued to cry as Fleur fussed over the little toddler. "I have some news today. That Daily Prophet will be running a story later today in fact. I just wanted to tell you all in person, before the news hits the stands."

"Tell us what news Hermione?" Harry said naively as green goop bubbled over and then shot out of the cauldron he and Ginny were standing over.

"I've fallen in love and married! Isn't it wonderful?" Everyone looked around at each other, confused. It was obvious to Draco that nobody had yet grasped the full magnitude of what she had said. That's when Draco decided to take matters into his own hands. People have to see to believe in the Wizarding world and he knew that. He touched Hermione's face, his fingers tenderly on her chin and he turned her to face him. He closed his eyes and moved in. Their lips met and Hermione gave him her soft kiss. When they broke and opened their eyes all several sets of eyeballs were now on them like owls eyes and several jaws had dropped.

"I married Hermione yesterday. It took me a while to figure out that there was no other witch in this world that could hold a candle to my beautiful Hermione." Draco said sliding his arm tightly around her waist and pulling her into his side. Hermione smiled anxiously and Draco could feel her whole body trembling against his.

"Your beautiful Hermione? YOUR beautiful Hermione? That's MY beautiful Hermione! Get out of my house Malfoy! Honestly, on Christmas? I ought to…" but it was too late as Ron's freckled knuckle collided with Draco's face. Chaos broke out then as George fought to get through the sea of dumbstruck Weasley's, trying in earnest to hold his enraged brother back. Ginny was yelling for Ron to stop, Fleur was cradling her son trying to sooth his cries while Bill yanked Draco to his feet and restrained him. Draco was furious as he lunged at Ron and Ron back at him spewing venom off their lips. Finally, it was Harry Potter that ended the whole scene.

"HERMIONE!" The whole room quieted down at this. Hermione was now nursing Draco's bruised face while Ron shot daggers at the pair.

"Get away from him Hermione! He caught me with something metal in the head. Don't you fancy looking at my injuries Hermione?" Ron was near tears and it wasn't because of the pain he felt when Draco's brand new wedding ring collided with his head. He seemed to be taking this far worse then Hermione had suspected he might. Draco curled his lip and grinned at Ron as Hermione kissed Draco's bruised face lightly. She then stood and turned on Ron, which couldn't have been a better Christmas gift for Draco.

"Ronald! Why did you do that? You took something lovely and turned it into something ugly. I said that I fell in love and married. If you told me that, I would wish you congratulations. I wouldn't attack your wife!

"Is this real Hermione? Are you trying too get back at me for ignoring you? I was working!"

"It's real Ron," Hermione's voice became softer and she held out her hand to show Ron her new ring. Draco was leaning up against the wall behind Hermione and flashed his matching ring. Ginny shuddered when she saw Hermione's ring while Ron glared over Hermione's head at Draco and growled under his breath.

"How could you marry that slimy ferret?"

"I love him. What do you want me to say?"

"You LOVE Draco Malfoy? You are Mrs. Hermione Malfoy? You should be ashamed to set foot outside! You are scum Hermione. You used to be special but now you are just scum. A Gryffindor doesn't marry a Slytherin! Nobody is going to talk to you after this Hermione. I hope you like his friends because ours will not accept you. You married the enemy."

"Shut up Ron! Hermione and Draco I for one would like to congratulate you." Ginny held up her toasting glass as Harry stood in silence shaking his head at Hermione. Ginny and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley,Bill and Fleur held their glasses up to toast the newlyweds.

"To Draco and Hermione, may they have incredibly rich and good looking children!" Draco smiled and Hermione leaned into his chest. It was then that Ron slammed the front door to the Burrow. Harry looked at Draco and Hermione and then followed Ron out the door, as did George. They passed Percy who was arriving late to the festivities. He looked confused as he joined those that remained. Ron's words echoed in her ears. No Gryffindor will be your friend now. Hermione had not even considered that friendships that seemed carved in unyielding granite would suffer by marrying Draco Malfoy. She suddenly felt very small and for this, she blamed Draco. He had been the one to open his big mouth to the Minister. He probably thought this was all extremely funny watching her friendships distengrate. Hermione tried to brush past him but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Remember what I said to you in the Room of the Requirment? We are right. They are wrong. What your so called friend just did to you was fucking bullshit!"

"Let's leave them alone people. Come on outside! I thought we could all play some friendly quidditch," Ginny rubbed Hermione's arm and smiled at both she and Draco. "I think you make a cute couple and I am so excited for you both. I thought this might be coming." Draco decided right then and there that he had been totally wrong about Ginny Weasley. She was alright in his book. The rest of them though could kiss his arse. He was so infuriated that they hurt his wife like they just had. He didn't care that his face throbbed and that he would probably have a nasty shiner later. To hurt Hermione like that for no reason was not sitting well with him at all. The others left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. She brushed by him, headed towards the door by which Harry and Ron had exited.

"Walk away from me now if you want to but know that at the end of the day the only thing that maters is you and I." Hermione was seething. Here he was lying again. She had had about enough of her new husband and her fake marriage.

"I am going out there and tell Harry and Ron that this whole thing was a ruse. I am going to tell them about all of it and then I will have my friends back. Then they will trust me and love me again," Hermione said through tears.

"So you are going out there to lie to them. Well go on Granger. Don't let me stop you." Draco said with a dead serious expression.

"Lie? How dare you call me a liar! What would you have me do?"

"Nothing. I don't want you to do anything that isn't what you feel right here," Draco said taking his index finger and jabbing it into Hermione's chest. "So go on then. Go tell them that you secretly can't stand me that we married so you wouldn't lose your job or cause a scandal. You could even tell them that the Minister of Magic himself was about to curse you unless you married me. Blame it on his reelection. Tell them that he wanted the poster couple, a Slytherin snake and a Gryffindor goody goody. Tell them all of it Granger! But before you do that do me one small favor and look into my eyes and tell me right now, right here, that you don't love me."

"Love? What do you know of love?" Hermione said angrily. Draco stared into her big brown eyes. He could see the dried trails of tears on her cheeks. He lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrists and threw her arms above her head, shoving her body roughly against the wall. Holding her arms tightly above her head he blew his hot breath onto her neck and watched as explosive goose bumps shot down her arms. He kissed her neck and then whispered into her ear.

"I've been in love with you since the first time in the Slytherin common room when I did exactly this to you. Do you remember?" laying a hand over her heart he could feel her heart beating wildly. He let her wrists fall to her sides and then just like that he was gone. Hermione stood at the back window looking at the Weasley family playing quidditch while a serious Draco Malfoy sat alone under a tree. Hermione had to decide. Friends or her husband? She looked at the front door. She knew she would find Harry and Ron outside and she could patch things up if she told them the truth. What was the truth though? Draco had shown her a different truth. Friends or husband? She straightened her shirt and flipped her hair and walked through the only door that made any sense to her.

Review!?


	4. The Burrow

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione stomped across the yard, intent on telling him just what she thought of him. He saw her coming and he smirked. He knew she would come. He wasn't as certain about her coming to him now as he was when she came with him in bed, or the office or the Room of Requirement, but he was confidant.

"Don't you drop that bomb on me like that then walk away from me ferret face!"

"Sweet Pea, not in front of the guests," Draco said in a patronizing voice and before Hermione knew it, she was tackling him. She was damned mad and she wanted to choke the living breath out of him. How dare he take advantage of her like that when she was clearly in a vulnerable state. She was struggling against his long lean arms, that were successfully holding her back as she swung and missed time and again.

"I'm going to get you! You stupid, no good, GRINCH! You can't play with a woman's heart like that."

"Hermione cut it out. I don't want to hurt you so just stop before something happens we can't take back!"

They were rolling around on the snowy ground, battling each other, as Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan watched in shock and a warped sense of curiosity. Their screams rang out so loud that anyone in the vicinity could hear the ruckus. Hermione was shouting at Malfoy and Malfoy was shouting back, trying to calm her down. Finally, when Draco had had enough he flipped her over on her back and pinned her to the ground. He held her hands down in the snow and yelled.

"Stop!" Hermione's tears were now freefalling down her face and her hair was wild and bushy.

"Get off me Malfoy, so help me god!"

"Not until you calm down and listen to me."

"No, you lying sack of shit. You don't love me. A guy who loves a woman doesn't have a harem of whores that he sleeps with every night after he ties them up and takes advantage of them! You are a liar and I never should have married you!"

"I got rid of them the day after you left! I haven't been with anybody but you SINCE YOU!" Now Draco was pissed. This was terribly unbecoming for a Malfoy to be airing his dirty laundry around so many other witches and wizards. It was dangerous too. At any second, one of Hermione's pals could have hexed him. He had his back to them all as he tried desperately to control his hysterical wife. He was telling the truth though. After the Room of Requirement, Draco ditched all of his play toys. He certainly didn't want to marry Hermione Granger but he did, for the first time in his life, want to date somebody exclusively. He thought he would try it and see how it felt. Nowhere in his psyche was the idea of marriage though. For this reason, he could understand why it was that Hermione disbelieved him and why it was that she was trying to pull his hair and scratch his eyes out. He had proclaimed his love to her and had made her consider her own feelings towards him in the process.

"You are lying again! You expect me to believe that after I left University you didn't sleep with anyone at all until me, in my office!"

"Yes! That's why I've been going on and on about getting NO SEX. I've had bloody sex once in the last two months! I wanted you but it took me that long to suck up my pride and come visit you. I thought for sure you would have come to see me."

"I didn't think you cared. I thought it was just sex. You made it perfectly clear that we weren't dating. Why would I come see you? How do you think it made me feel? I was a virgin! Every time I thought about coming to see you I stopped myself."

"Why though? Why didn't you come? I would have taken you out. I would have made love to you just like we did in the Room of Requirement." Draco released her arms but continued to straddle Hermione in the cold snow. He could hear whispers behind him but he dared not turn around. It was embarrassing enough knowing what he had just admitted.

"I was afraid I'd walk in on you and Pansy or Simone or any of the sluts you kept company with. I'd be hurt and then I'd feel stupid for giving my virginity to a guy who was a bimbo! If I didn't come see you then I had that fantastic memory of my first time alone with you. I couldn't risk it Draco! " Hermione paused, trying to catch her beath and then something dawned on her. "Is that why you took those stupid notes from Mixed Marriage class and gave them to me? Was that your excuse to come see me?"

"Bravo Granger! You are finally starting to live up to that brightest witch of your age nickname."

"You really dumped all of them for me?" Hermione's voice was soft and understanding again.

"Yes. Can we talk about this in private now? I already feel emasculated enough for one day. Perhaps if you want to put my nuts in a noose next time you could give me fair warning." Hermione laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"So what you said to me back in the house was real? You fell in love with me that first day in the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Yes, Granger. I had hoped you felt the same way."

"I do. Oh, Draco I love you. I am so glad I married you. Can you let me up now?"

"I don't know. Are you tricking me you vicious little witch you?"

"I tell ya what. You can tie me up if you don't believe me?" Hermione held her wrists out and Draco bust into laughter.

"You can be sure that I will take you up on that one." He pulled her to her feet and Hermione sunk into his chest. The two newlyweds kissed passionately and didn't come up for air for several minutes. When they did, they suddenly remembered that they had an audience. Mrs. Weasley was wiping her eyes with a tissue while Mr. Weasley wrapped a comforting arm around his wife. Ron and Harry had come to see the show too and Ron was glaring at Draco and Hermione while Harry stood stoically as he held Ginny's hand. Finally, George started to clap. Then Ginny followed in until the entire family was clapping and cheering them on. Hermione and Draco both had faces as red as a radish.

"I heard everything and I have the goods on both of you now," George said with a friendly smile to the pair. Everyone went back to playing quidditch and even Draco was invited to play. It wasn't until Harry sauntered up to Hermione that she remembered the case and why they were there. She saw Draco thirty feet in the air watching as Harry handed her a stack of photos with a somber look on his face.

"It happened again last night. A twenty-one year old student was killed at the Three Broomsticks. I have a lot to go over with you and Malfoy," Harry cringed when he said Malfoy's name.

"Thank you Harry. I know it will take some adjusting to but Draco really is a good man way down inside where it counts."

"It must be way,way,way down because I certainly can't see it. For all we know that whole celibacy speech was just a complete fabrication."

"I don't think so. It would be too easy for me to find out if he lied. Besides, we _are_ married now. You may not see how it changes things but for Draco and me, it changes everything.

"Look Hermione, I think you may have the wrong idea. I'm not supporting your decision to marry Malfoy. I need to talk to you because you are trying the case before the Ministry. I need to talk to Malfoy because I'm hauling him in on murder charges." Hermione nearly fainted at hearing this.

Review!?

Moving into our plot :) no worries though not abandoning the romance by any means. Thanks so much to the reviewers! You all are great. I agree with the reviewer who said that Ron is a prat hehehe


	5. Dementor's Kiss

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Sorry I left everyone on a cliffhanger with that last chapter but it was necessary for the plot. You will see why. I'll never leave people hanging for long, especially if I had to stop on a cliffhanger, so have no fear! It was just really late last night and I had to sleep. For the sake of this story pretend that Mad Eye Moody did not die in book 7)

He could see her flipping through a stack of photos below him as he passed the quaffle to Ginny Weasley. He could tell she was angry by the way her arms flailed about while she talked. Harry also seemed disturbed. He flew lower to try to hear what was going on but Hermione waved him back with a sense of urgency on her face. What could they possibly be arguing about? Him, no doubt.

_Smack_

A bludger hit his broom and Draco began to spin around, suspended in the air.

"Pay attention Malfoy. I take no prisoners and leave only dead in my path!" George said laughing as he flew by Draco on his broom with the quaffle in hand.

"Harry he was with me last night. It was our wedding night and we were in bed together if you must know!"

"Was he with you all night then?"

Hermione thought about it. Malfoy had left their bed last night to go steal Christmas for her like the Grinch that he is. She would not tell Harry that though. Why give him any more ammunition then he already had? The pictures were damning but still only circumstantial proof and Hermione knew Harry's case was flimsy at best."

"I'm sorry "Mione but the Aurors are on their way here now."

"Harry?" Hermione considered everything. Her mind was moving quickly now in order to save her husband from going to Azkaban. There was no way Malfoy left Hermione's bed, went to the Three Broomsticks and killed the young Ravenclaw student. "Harry are you doubling as Dean of DPU and Auror these days then?"

"What? You know I work at the University."

"Right. So by what authority are you arresting my husband?"

"Hermione, I know this is unsettling but if you will look at the pictures again you will see why it is I have to bring Malfoy in for questioning."

"I don't see anything. Where are your papers? I assume you have an order from the Ministry to take Draco in? Let's see it then."

"What are you playing at Hermione?"

"The law Harry. I am playing at THE LAW, which is my job! If you do not have an order then I suppose we will be seeing you."

"Hermione. You know I don't have an order yet."

"You better get one then Harry." Hermione's eyes narrowed at Harry. She was dead serious. She would use all of her power as lead prosecutor to get her husband off from these absurd charges.

"You're making a mistake Hermione. You could be charged with obstructing justice."

"Do not assume to tell me the law. You are the one making mistakes here Harry and I intend to call you on them. I'll not let you pin a murder wrap on my husband."

Hermione called out to Draco and he spared no time flying to her side.

"Draco you have to fly like the wind. No time to explain, please hurry." Hermione got on Draco's broom behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Go quickly!"

He flew fast, leaving the Burrow behind them as he sped through the gray winter sky. It looked like it would snow soon as the temperature had dropped significantly. He turned to ask Hermione what had happened with Potter. For Hermione to be on the back of a broom speeding through the sky with Draco on a cold and blustery day like today, he knew something was awry and he was filled with a sense of dread.

"Do you mind telling me where we are going?"

"We are going to the press Draco. Get to the Daily Prophet as quickly as you can."

"What's going on Granger?"

They landed outside the headquarters of the Daily Prophet. Hermione straightened her clothes and performed a spell on her wild, flyaway hair. She was straightening Draco's tie and smoothing his hair down and then she grabbed his hand and guided them inside the offices of the Daily Prophet.

"Are you going to tell me what's happened?" Draco said in his husky voice.

"Let's get this interview over right now. There is really no time to explain Draco. I would never let them take you away, never! If Harry wants a war then I'll give him one!" Now Draco was really nervous. Something had definitely gone down back at the Weasels shack of a home.

Suddenly they found themselves in front of a multitude of people. Cameras flashed and people pushed and shoved to get to the front of the pack. Questions like 'How long have you been married? What's it like to be married to a Gryffindor? To a Slytherin? Is your wife carrying your love child?" were being hurled at Draco and Hermione. Draco knew that Hermione would never choose to do something like this. It was about as comfortable an experience as the time Draco was turned into a ferret. They were twenty minutes through their press conference announcing their marriage to the ravenous Prophet reporters, with Rita Skeeter at the front of the pack, when Draco saw an Auror pop into sight next to him. Another Auror was on the other side of him, one that he recognized as Mad Eye Moody. He was glaring at Draco with an intense expression.

"Hermione? Why are aurors popping in?"

"Draco I can get you out of this I promise. Don't say anything to them without me in the room. I will be your counsel. I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione but you are fucking scaring me now. What do they think I did?"

"Not here dragon love," Hermione said in his ear as she leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. They found themselves in a sea of flashes with that. Cameras were going off like mad. Hermione tried to pull Malfoy through the crowd in hopes of getting away but it was too late and Mad Eye Moody seized the hot, young Slytherin Prince.

Inside Auror Headquarters 30 minutes later…

"The press is demanding to know why we have taken the Slytherin Hottie as they keep referring to him as. What are we supposed to do?" Harry Potter said to a grumbling Mad Eye Moody, as he looked at the sea of reporters outside the Auror's Office.

"Stall them! I need time alone with Malfoy. I'll squeeze a confession out of him if I 'ave to."

"Mad Eye I know you think he did it but Hermione is in there with her client and she is out for blood. She isn't going to let you use any coercive means against him."

"Rules and technicalities. I'm not afraid of that snobby pureblood. Just like his father, that one is, and I intend to teach him a lesson."

Inside the holding cell…

"There is a serial killer at Dumbledore Potter University. Two girls have been killed Draco." Hermione threw the pictures down on the table in front of her husband. Draco picked them up and began to fumble through the crime scene pictures. He recognized this girl. She was a Slytherin coed whose name escaped him. She and Avery had dated in their fourth year at Hogwarts, back in the day. She was laying face down on the floor stone cold dead. Her arms were above her head and bound with rope. Draco suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Now he understood. They thought he did this!

"I gotta get the fuck out of here Hermione! They think I did this don't they?"

"Yes." Hermione said looking down, a single tear falling from the corner of her eye."I didn't do this! Tell me you know I didn't do this? You don't think I did this DO YOU?"

"Of course not. The latest killing was last night and aside from you leaving to steal Christmas for me you were with me the entire night. As far as our story goes though, you never left at all. Do you understand?"

"You would do that for me? Be my alibi?"

"You're my husband. You would do the same for me, right?"

"And here I thought you and I were going to spend a hot night between the sheets consummating our marriage," Draco smiled and Hermione felt her knees go weak. She had thought the same thing. They would go back to their love nest above the tavern and spend hours kissing and hugging and making love.

"We will have that hot night. I will have you out of here by tonight. They have no proof. Draco, do you see anything in these pictures that we could use to get you off?"

"You mean aside from the ropes?" Hermione glared at him. This was clearly no time for jokes. He gazed back down in the picture. Her hands were bound alright, as if she had been playing The Game but then he noticed something strange. Her hands weren't tied properly.

"Hermione? You remember the knot I tied around your hands and ankles don't you?" Draco said now sounding embarrassed.

"Yes of course."

"Well, whoever killed this poor girl didn't tie the knots correctly. There is a way we tie them in order to not break the skin. We didn't want to alert teachers or anyone else about The Game so I taught all the guys how to tie this certain knot that left no marks and didn't hurt the coeds who were playing The Game. This person though, whoever did this…"He motioned to the sad image of the dead girl on the floor…" had no idea what they were doing."

"This is good! I can use this, though it would be better that you not admit to tying girls up at all."

"I don't anymore. I told you that. The only girl I want to tie up ever again is you Sweet Pea,"Draco raised his eyebrows up and down at that with a sexy smile.

"Awww. No time for jokes Malfoy. If they hear you it could be really bad." Hermione kissed her husband on the cheek and then began to scrawl a note on a piece of parchment. "I'll be right back love. I need to send this note to the Minister."

BANG

The door slammed closed and there stood Mad Eye Moody. Draco looked up, his hands shackled together in cuffs, to see Mad Eye, fingers on chin as if deciding what to do."

Draco flinched when he slammed his hands down on the table in front of him.

"Speak boy! Tell me you killed those poor harmless defenseless girls with your sick game."

Draco did as Hermione had instructed him and said nothing. Mad Eye grabbed the back of Draco's head and slammed it forward into the table. He felt a warm trickle of blood seep from his nose. Did he seriously think that this would work? Draco had been branded by Voldemort as a Death Eater. There was nothing the auror could do to scare him, because he had been through far worse already. Draco was almost enjoying the frustration he heard in Mad Eye's voice. He knew that soon Hermione would be back and that the Minister would release him. After all, the Minister's poster boy couldn't be locked in jail. How would that look? Appearances were everything. The Minister had said so himself. He and Hermione would be the new socialite's of the Wizarding community. Then he realized what a brilliant plan Hermione had cooked up. That's why she rushed to the Prophet so quickly. He suddenly felt proud to be married to such a smart and cunning witch. Perhaps there was something to be said for Slytherin Gryffindor unions. Maybe they would start a trend to be followed.

Harry Potter closed the door to Draco's holding cell. He was waving a piece of parchment in his hand and speaking in hushed voices to the Auror Moody. That's when Draco felt a cold chill at the back of neck. It engulfed him and he suddenly felt wicked talons on his arm. The room grew dark and then Draco screamed out as a dementor swooped on him. Its arms were around him now and he was floating down the hall past the horrified faces of Ministry employees and then into the open air. He couldn't breathe and his face grew pale. When he aawoke he was in a dank cold cell. He clutched his legs to his chest as icy cold water dripped on him from above. His shirt was bloody and frost had formed on his sleeves. He could barely see a meter in front of him so he reached out into the darkness, sensing something was there. A dark figure grabbed his face and pulled it close. He felt a suffocating force drawing his breath away from him before he crumpled to the hard stony floor.

(He is going to be okay so don't be scared. I tried to do that fast because it bothered me too)

Back at the Ministry…

"YOU DID WHAT! I COULD HEX YOU HARRY POTTER FOR SENDING MY HUSBAND TO AZKABAN!" Hermione said wildly as she brandished her wand at Harry Potter.

"Just calm down Hermione. He won't be there forever. It's a ploy we use from time to time to get a reluctant suspect to speak."

"It's a ploy that is hardly fair! Can I see your order to send him to Azkaban? Because if you don't have one I intend to press charges against you Harry. Perhaps you and Draco can be bunk mates…Of course the Minister of Magic himself is on his way here now. He will be quite angry with you Harry, once he learns that you sent the page one story of the Daily prophet to Azkaban. I fear your popularity will take a nosedive once everyone learns of this." Hermione said in a snobby tone.

"Hermione you know how an investigation works. We can't tell the Daily Prophet specifics about a case," Harry said.

"No? I 'spose not. But I can defend my client in the press. Excuse me I believe I have another press conference to hold." Hermione began walking towards the door where the mob of reporters and photographers stood.

"Stop Hermione. I will get him out!" Hermione stormed back to Harry. Her eyes were wide and her hair was bushy and wild and her face looked more intense then he had ever seen it.

"Now!" Hermione screamed and Harry immediately began drafting Draco's release papers as Hermione stood over him, watching everything he did.

"Do you really think he didn't do it?"

"Of course he didn't. Draco himself noticed a few things wrong with the crime scene. He may have been an enormous asset to solving this case but you IDIOT locked him away in Azkaban instead of asking for his help. You really blew it on this one Harry. Maybe all that time spent sitting on your arse in the Dean's office at DPU has made you rusty. Is that how the Auror's office is conducting business now? Ask questions later? Get the conviction first? Because if it is then I don't think I want to prosecute your cases anymore. Perhaps I should be defending the sorry sods that you convict on circumstantial evidence."

"I'll get him out Hermione. Mad Eye is above me. It wasn't my idea. He made me get the Azkaban orders. You think I liked sending Malfoy to Azkaban?"

"Based on your history…YES!"

Review!?

Okay next chapter gets very steamy. Lots of sex in next chapter which I am writing now . Pease REVIEW!! And thanks as always 


	6. The Malfoy's

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Draco!" Hermione dashed to her husband's side as two of the Ministry aurors brought him back into the holding cell. Hermione noticed how pale and banged up he looked. His nose was swelled up from Mad Eye's punishment and his face almost ghostly white. She had been waiting impatiently several hours for his return. It was now evening and most of the Ministry officials had already gone home. Hermione could see Harry through the window in his cell. He was bustling about, sifting through pictures and files, no doubt trying to find evidence to link Draco to the crime. She glared at him once more before turning her attention to Draco.

"My god, what did they do to you! Look at your face! I can fix that with my wand. Oh and I confiscated your wand before those arseholes had a chance to run diagnostics on your wand. I heard Harry talking about wanting to analyze your wand to see which spells you used last and why."

"Hermione, stop fussing over me like my mother. Let them have my wand and do their tests. I'm innocent!"

No sooner had he mentioned his mother did both his parents traipse through the door.

"Miss Granger? Please leave me and my son."

"She stays if she wants to," Draco said to Lucius who looked perturbed over his son's insolence.

"Fine." Lucius looked his nose down on Hermione who pulled up a chair next to Draco and continued to nurse his wounds anyway despite Draco's protests. She dabbed a handkerchief soaked with a healing potion onto his cuts and bruises.

"Happy Christmas mother," Draco said to Narcissa but avoiding eye contact with his snarling father. His mother approached and reached out to touch his shoulder but then pulled back as if her only son was a venomous snake. Hermione watched this odd exchange and the wheels in her mind started turning. Was this the kind of physical contact Draco received from his parents? How utterly saddening. A mother afraid to nurture her son? A father that the only emotion he knew how to exhibit towards his son was disappointment laced with a little loathing? Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco tenderly on the cheek. He looked uncomfortable but he didn't try to stop her.

"I guess you know why I'm here? " Lucius slapped a copy of the Daily Prophet down on the table. The front page read 'Slytherin Heir Weds Gryffindor War Hero'. Draco glanced at it and Hermione moved closer to Draco. "Are you mad Draco!"

"No! Leave Father. I don't need either of you here so go back to The Manor and pretend that you don't have a son anymore."

"Do you think that we haven't tried? I find this news most disturbing. Why are you sitting here and allowing this mudblood to use her pathetic healing magic on you? Are you in some sort of trouble Draco?"

"Quick on the uptake Father." Draco said and Hermione cleared her throat.

"He was unfairly sent to Azkaban. Being that you spent a fair amount of time there I would expect you to be a little more supportive."

"Are you talking to me Miss Granger? Draco made his bed and Draco will have to get himself out of his own mess."

"What about you? Do you feel that way too?" Hermione said addressing Draco's mother. Hermione could tell that Narcissa was upset and wishing to comfort her son but Lucius shot her glance and Narcissa stepped back behind Lucius.

"Miss Granger. I should expect that once you have sorted all of this mess out you and Draco would join us for tea. While I am not pleased that you and Draco have married there are certain issues that we need to discuss being that you are now a Malfoy."

"Alright, Lucius. Whatever you say." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Draco who was clenching his fist in front of him.

"Call me Father, Miss Granger," Lucius said with a sneer and then held his arm out for Narcissa. They closed the door behind them and Draco jumped from his chair and smashed his fist against the door.

"Draco let's go home. The Minister arrived shortly after they took you to Azkaban. He flew into a rage when he found out you were hauled off to Azkaban. Harry took the brunt of his rage. I never thought I'd be so happy to see Harry get what was coming to him but this time he crossed the line." Hermione rambled on endlessly while Draco paced about, a furious look on his face. He finally had enough of Hermione's talk of what they would do next and so forth.

"Hermione shut up! I didn't do it. I need you to tell me that you realize I didn't do it. You are so smart and good at what you do but you are acting like there may be a possibility that I killed those girls. Do you think I did it?"

"Draco, no. No, I know you aren't capable of murder. I think you proved that the night on the ledge at Hogwarts. That's why I don't understand why Harry is so hell-bent on getting a conviction. Or _was _rather. You are free Draco. The Minister forbade any of the aurors ,even Harry himself, from touching you let alone accusing you of anything."

"Yes but they _think _I did it."

"But you didn't. So we will find the person who did and clear your name."

"Everything is so easy for you isn't it? I have news for you. You are a Malfoy now. We are always under suspicion. Do you know why my Father was so nice to you just now? Do you think it's because he's happy that I married you?"

"That was nice? I guess you have a point. I think he only called me mudblood once and then he invited me over and asked me to call him father."

"Yes Hermione. Because news like this…" Draco slid the paper across the table," news like this is good for business. Father sees money and prestige. He may not like it but if the Wizarding community likes it and it gives honor back to the Malfoy name then he will tolerate it."

"I know Draco. I wasn't born under a rock. I could see what was going on."

"Your friends aren't going to accept you. My friends probably won't either. We really are on our own. Is this something you want?" Hermione moved towards him and draped her arms around Draco's neck. She cradled his hand in hers and kissed the ring on his left ring finger then nuzzling his fingers against her face.

"It's simple remember. It's either there or it isn't."

Draco pulled her into a bear hug. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"I'm so glad that you wandered into the Slytherin Common room that night. Are all Gryffindor women like you?"

"Why? Already thinking of trading me in?"

"Have to keep my options open don't I? Let's go home." Draco said winking at Hermione and slinking his arm, bloody shirt and all, around Hermione's neck as they opened the door to leave.

"Where exactly _is_ home?" They both stopped in their tracks. Finally Draco spoke.

"Where we feel safe?"

"Meet you there?" Hermione smiled.

"Race you." Draco said before both spun in place and apparrated to their cozy room at the tavern.

They both felt at ease back at the tavern. Nobody knew about the place except the friendly owners Ernest and Matilda. After such a long and crazy day, it was good to be back at their temporary home. Draco peeled his shirt off, intent on showering while Hermione decided to pay the owners a visit. She wanted to extend their rental for at least a few days more. When she heard the shower turn on, she made her way down the rickety steps to the tavern.

The jukebox was playing and a small group of muggles were laughing and carrying on whilst enjoying Matilda's freshly baked apple strudel. Hermione smiled at seeing something so completely normal as people enjoying their family over the Holidays. She really needed this after the Christmas she and Draco had at the Weasley's and then at the Ministry. She sat down at the bar and a few moments later Matilda was standing in front of her asking her if the room was comfortable enough and whether they needed anything else.

"You two stay here so long as you need. Ernest and I have lived here for thirty years and have found it be a haven in an intolerant world."

"Yes. If it weren't for the car that almost hit us on our wedding night we never would have found this lovely tavern." Hermione drove her fork into the piece of strudel Matilda set down in front of her when she noticed a sense of discomfort wash over Matilda's face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing my child. Eat your strudel while it's still warm. You can take one up to dear Draco too if you think he would like a muggle dessert."

"I'm sure he would its delicious. Matilda?" Hermione leaned in and Matilda lowered her head to hear her. "You said muggle. And the picture you took of us…well it moved. How come you are pretending not to be a witch?"

"I must be getting careless in my old age."

"Why hide it though?"

"My dear when Ernest and I married it was a different time. I guess you may as well know. No harm in telling you now. Besides, Ernest and I see much of ourselves in you and your new husband."

"How so?" Hermione said taking another bite of the tasty dessert. She wanted to get back upstairs to Draco but she found the benevolent older woman's conversation so enthralling. Since she and Draco had married Matilda and Ernest were really the only ones who had been supportive of their nuptials.

"It's this." Matilda carefully placed a copy of the Daily Prophet on the bar.

"You saw that did you? Yes, Draco and I are something of celebrities right now. I hope it passes soon. The attention is not warranted."

"Yes. I know how you feel," Matilda said cutting herself a piece of strudel now.

"You do?"

"Yes dear girl. You see, like you, I was in Gryffindor." Matilda held out her hand and on her finger was a Gryffindor class ring. Hermione started to figure this out.

"And I am guessing that Ernest would also have one of these rings? But maybe with say…a snake on it and in green?"

"Yes child. You are very smart to catch on so quickly."

"So you are the ones who married! The Minister of Magic said that the first Slytherin Gryffindor couple died in a freak accident."

"We almost did. Right on that road in front of the tavern. A car almost hit us during a snowstorm." Hermione felt chills go down her back. That is exactly what happened to she and Draco only the night before.

"And then what happened? Were you cursed? Did stuff like that keep happening?"

"No dear." Matilda laughed. "Once we found this place everything was beautiful. Well almost, anyways. We were hunted for a while by Voldemort and his followers. Back then Mixed House marriages were forbidden. So when we found this place we faked our deaths so they would stop looking for us. The rest is history. We lived together in the room you share with Draco now and eventually when the owners moved on they sold the place to us. We have been here ever since."

"You could have gone back to the Wizarding world. Voldemort was defeated!" Hermione didn't realize her voice was carrying and Matilda waved her hand to shush her.

"Sorry. But Voldemort is gone now and Mixed House Marriages are common place. Don't you miss your friends?"

"No. You see, our friends were not supportive. They called me dreadful names and his friends were livid. They kept saying that Slytherin and Gryffindor don't go together."

"Yes, well I got a dose of that today too, so I can understand."

"So you lived happily ever after here then?"

"Not exactly. We had to give up something very special to us. I can't talk about it though. It still pains both Ernest and I, but we had to do it for his best interest." Hermione patted Matilda's arm and told her she understood and that she if she ever wanted to talk to just knock on her door. Matilda smiled and gave her the room for as long as she needed it. She couldn't wait to tell Draco the story. She knew the whole story the Minister had told them about the first Slytherin and Gryffindor couple totally freaked him out. This was good news for a change and it would ease his mind. She made her way up the stairs and then stepped back in awe when she entered their tiny room.

Their were at least a hundred floating candles allover the room. When she looked up she could see the heavens it was so breathtakingly beautiful. Snow fell from the sky but stopped where the roof would be. He must have made cast an invisibility charm on the roof, Hermione thought to herself. The candlelight let off a soft glow that made Hermione feel warm allover. She peeled her sweater off and turned slowly on her feet taking it all in. She stopped moving when she saw Draco standing by the bathroom door with two glasses of the bubbly in his hands. His blond hair was still slightly wet from the shower and he looked absolutely edible the way his side part fell half way over one eye. He was wearing a white button up that was unbuttoned, and hanging loosely around his black tailored trousers. He moved towards her and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Too Hermione Granger, for being even smarter then her dashing and good-looking husband." He clinked his glass against hers and Hermione giggled. She then raised her glass.

"To Hermione Malfoy, that's me in case you don't know, for marrying a completely brainless but totally sexy piece of eye candy, one Draco Malfoy." Draco pulled back but then clinked his glass against hers once again.

"To the raging hard on in my pants that is going to defile Hermione Malfoy in every way imaginable tonight…and then some." He pulled her in and clinked glasses against hers, their lips finding each other's. Hermione whispered in Draco's ear as he moved her hair to the side and laid wet kisses down her neck.

"To no more talk and lots of action." Hermione tossed her glass behind her and so did Draco. Her hands were roaming across his lean hard chest. She yanked his shirt down his arms in one motion. His hands were on her face as he roughly kissed her mouth. Her lips burned with fire as he slid his tongue in her mouth and forced himself on her. She loved when he kissed her like this. She knew that after their lovemaking her lips would be slightly puffed and swollen from his rough kisses and she loved every minute of it. He picked her up and threw her on the bed and then dove on top of her. His hands were in her hair as he bit down on her neck. He tore away her shirt and then gently unclasped her bra before tossing it over his shoulder. He took her nipple into his mouth and rolled it around his tongue licking and sucking at her breast in such a pleasing way that Hermione found her breaths becoming short and erratic. He moved down on her and then she felt his warm kisses against her cotton panties. He wasted no time in ridding her of them as he slipped his index finger inside her. His face was buried in her most private of places and she writhed against him, her legs wrapped snugly around his neck. She watched as he flicked his tongue back and forth across her cherry, bringing her to new heights each time. She wanted him in her mouth. It was all she could think about but each time she tried to move Draco's head he held her hands down at her sides, not wanting to stop licking and sucking her. She was in heaven.

"Draco, I want to please you too." With that Draco looked up, his face shiny like a glazed donut from her sweet juices. He unbuckled his trousers and slid them down his legs. Hermione slid her hand inside his boxers and found his wood. Draco slid his boxers off while Hermione stroked his manhood, lovingly and expertly. He laid down on his side and Hermione smiled at him before flipping over on her side. His mouth was on her wetness again as she wrapped her arms around his body, taking his hardness into her mouth. He wriggled under her touch their bodies coming closer together now so they fit together like two puzzle pieces. He would moan when she took him into her mouth deeply, the moaning sending pleasing vibrations against Hermione's womanliness that caused satisfying tingles that traveled up her spine.

Draco knew it couldn't get better then this. He could have done this forever it felt so fucking good. He knew he was about to cum at any moment when he felt a gush of wetness from Hermione explode in his mouth. He smiled to himself as she took him deep inside her mouth as she came. He moaned and then slowly sat up pulling Hermione on top of him. He ran his fingers down her back wanting to feel every inch of her body. He squeezed her butt in his hands, pushing her down hard against his engorged cock. When he could take no more he asked her.

"Are you sure you want this? This is it. If we go any farther its forever."

"Make love to me Draco. I love you…"

"Forever." Draco flipped her over and crawled in between her legs. With one steady thrust he entered her, driving himself deep into her wetness. They both moaned and Hermione's mouth fell open as she licked at his lips, her eyes closed feeling every sensation of her husband inside her. He thrust into her hard and deep, his sweaty body against hers. He moaned loudly in her ear each time he rammed himself into her. His hands cupped her breasts underneath him, his thumbs caressing her nipples as he pumped her harder and faster. He threw her leg over his shoulder as he leaned up on one arm so he could watch himself fucking her. His thickness slid in and out of her easily. He could feel her muscles clench and release him and this drove Draco over the edge. He came deep inside her, his orgasm coming in waves as he shot her full of his seed. One last pump and Hermione's wetness engulfed his throbbing cock. He rolled her over and slammed her down hard over himself wanting to feel her weight on him as he shot his final squirt into her. He lay next to Hermione, her body draping against his own. That was truly the best sex could be, for both of them.

"Goodnight wife." Draco said kissing her nose.

"Goodnight husband." Hermione said pushing his hair away so she could look into his striking silvery eyes.

"We have to go back to University tomorrow. We have to find who did this."

"Yes. But tonight I am going to fuck you till you can't walk straight, so save your strength my dear because you are going to need it," Draco said raising his eyebrows. Hermione smiled..

"If you must."

Review!?


	7. Crummy Krum

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To say that it was a good morning for Hermione would be an understatement. It was the best morning! They awoke, made love again and then got dressed and joined Matilda and Ernest for breakfast. After breakfast they apparrated to Hogsmeade. Hermione wanted to take a look at the second crime scene. Of course, the room at the Three Broomsticks had been cleaned up, the crime scene all but gone, but Hermione wanted to do a little sleuthing, to see if she could uncover some obscure clue that might set them on the right path. She and Draco were about to enter the Three Broomsticks when a snowy owl suddenly appeared flapping its majestic wings above their heads. Knowing it was Hedwig Hermione plucked the letter from her talons and gave her a quick pat on the head. As she flew away Hermione and Draco both looked eagerly at the letter, curious to know just what Harry Potter had to say for himself.

_Hermione,_

_I regret that things turned so horribly wrong yesterday. If I could take back all of it I would. Your friendship is one that I have cherished for many years and I hope to patch things up between us. Meet me and Ginny in the Great Hall when you arrive at the University. I have a few things to tell you that may interest you. Ron will be there. We are working on this case together._

_Best,_

_Harry_

Hermione was quiet after that. The fact that Harry seemed to be thinking more properly was a good sign. The fact that Ron was going to be there was not a good sign. She couldn't forgive Ron for his ugly comments about her being scum, nor was she ready to forgive Harry for sending Draco to Azkaban, but she knew they had to work together towards the common goal, that being find the murderer before he strikes again. At least the Great Hall would be empty when they had their meeting. The students would long be in classes, and it would give them all a chance to sit down face to face and hash it all out in a calm and collected manner.

They padded down the hall and then with a deep breath entered the room where the murder had occurred. Nothing really looked amiss. A normal bed with a handmade quilt on it, a tattered old rug, a full-length mirror, a dresser and a window with a view of the Hogwarts and the sleep little village of Hogsmeade. Draco was walking around the room with his hands in his trouser pockets while Hermione flipped through the pictures once again, comparing her pictures to the room.

"Well I can't see anything. Maybe if we had gotten here earlier before they cleaned everything up. Anything, Draco?"

Draco was running his fingers over the wall just under the windowsill where the paint had chipped away, as if he was onto something.

"No. I thought for a minute I might have…No. Nothing here except a bed," Draco said with a perverse expression.

"Eww! No. Doesn't it bother you that a girl died here, right here on this very floor?"

"Not really. I just see a nicely made bed that isn't being used."

"Draco?" Hermione cringed at him. How could he be thinking about sex in this place where a girl lost her life? "As if sensing what she was thinking Draco opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Hermione, I've seen a lot of people die. I was a Death Eater. Not willingly, but even so I saw many horrible things happen to a lot of good and bad people. This stuff doesn't phase me much I guess. I mean I feel dreadful for the girl and her family but I'm not going to be traumatized by it. Azkaban on the other hand…"

"I guess that makes sense. You saw a lot with Voldemort. I guess we all did."

"Granger?"

"Are we back to Granger again? What happened to Sweet Pea, Dragon Love?"

"Well Sweet Pea served my purpose of infuriating you. I will do better in the future and think up an equally frustrating name to call you. Until then, I kind of still like Granger," Draco said giving her a pretend punch to the jaw.

"Let's get out of here and go meet Harry and the others. This place creeps me out. While it may not bother you to shag in this room it does bother me."

"Just because I said it didn't bother me doesn't mean I….you know…killed the girl."

"I know that silly. I told you I don't think you did it already. Stop reading things into my comments."

"It's just I know the whole fucking school thinks I did it. My mood is likely to go straight to hell once we get there."

"Well, we will just have to give you a pick me up," Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips and then grabbed his hand as they shut the door to the room. Hermione checked the register to see if anyone had rented the room on the night in question. The room was being renovated so that would have been impossible, as nobody was staying in any of the rooms for the entire month they were renovating.

They enjoyed the walk through the snow to the castle. It gave Hermione a chance to gather her thoughts before their meal with Harry and the others. She had decided to be open minded. Of course, it all blew up in her face but she had good intentions going in.

"Hermione and Draco! Good to see you," Ginny was here. Things were starting out well.

"Hello Ginny,Potty,Weasel." Draco said smiling as he took a seat, laying his hand, palm up, on the seat, so when Hermione sat down he got a handful of her arse as he squeezed. Hermione jumped and glared at Draco, a slight giggle escaping her mouth. Ron grumbled.

"Ferret," both Harry and Ron said at the same time and then looked at each other.

"Isn't this nice that we can all sit down like friends and break bread?" Draco said smiling as he dug into his cold chicken,soup and bread. Hermione and Ginny agreed while Harry and Ron took a bite without a word. I wanted to thank you Potter for sending me to Azkaban. It was heartwarming really. Until I shagged Hermione last night I hadn't been kissed in a long time. The dementor's kiss was just what I needed. Of course it can't compare to my darling bride. Right, Darling?" Draco said slurping a large spoonful of soup down.

"You think you're funny Malfoy? You think it doesn't make us all sick to hear about you shagging Hermione?" Ron spat. Hermione stared at Draco and he winked at her.

"Yes well about that Malfoy. It wasn't my idea to send you to Azkaban, although I'm not going to apologize until I've been proven wrong."

"Maybe it would be good to say you're sorry Harry. I mean you all have to work together and really I don't think Malfoy did it and if you search your soul I think you will see that too," Ginny said.

"Thank you Ginny. Hermione has a good choice of girl friends. Your name goes right at the top of the guest list when my sweet wife and I decide to plan our reception."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend Malfoy," Harry spouted.

"Excuse me Harry but I can talk to whomever I choose. You can talk to me Malfoy," Ginny smiled.

"Don't people usually have their reception after their wedding?" Ron said snidely.

"Yes, but we didn't want to miss Christmas at your house Won. Hermione was just thrilled to be called a scum by you. Oh, and I shouldn't forget how grateful I was for the Azkaban accommodations," Draco said stuffing another piece of bread in his mouth.

"Yeah, well I hear they have an entire wing set aside for your family Malfoy. I bet it was like coming home for the holidays." Ginny slapped Ron and shot him a dirty look.

"What? He asked for it," Ron said pleased with himself.

"Look Ron you can take your comments from yesterday and shove them right up your…" Hermione started to say when she was cut off.

"**Herminoninny**!!" came a shout across the Great Hall.

"What!? Viktor?!" Hermione looked up to see Viktor Krum making his way towards her with his quidditch broom in one hand and a flower in the other. Hermione got up from the bench and walked briskly towards him.

"Hahahaha classic! That was Hermione's boyfriend Malfoy. Professional Quidditch Player, right Harry?" Ron nudged Harry. Draco ignored them though as his eyes were narrowed on the Bulgarian seeker.

"I missed you so much Herminoniny. I hoped I would see you. This is for you." Viktor handed her a red rose. "I looked for you when someone during quidditch said Herminonny was coming back to University."

"Viktor it is delightful to see you again. I didn't know you were attending University here."

"Yes I wanted to come to find perfect wife. Lonely being quidditch only."

"He's a bloody idiot! Listen how he talks. She dated him?" Draco said.

"Pot calling the kettle black isn't it Ferret? Pansy Parkinson?" Harry said with a smile.

"You can both go wank each other off, fucking wankers. Excuse me Ginny." Draco made his way across the hall where Hermione was smiling and flirting by the looks of it. Draco sauntered up behind her and pinched her arse hard. Hermione let out a shrill squeal and then politely introduced him.

"Viktor did you ever know Draco Malfoy?"

"Her husband." Draco added.

"Is this true Herminoninny? This is your husband?"

"It is." Hermione held out her hand to show him the ring. To this Malfoy smirked.

Classes let out and suddenly the halls were filled with students again. Hermione welcomed Viktor and said she would be seeing him. Draco had no idea what that meant. He certainly wasn't going to accept his wife spending time alone with an International Quidditch star. As Draco was standing there watching as Hermione talked to her "friend" he noticed something on the handle of Viktor Krum's broom. Krum used a Firebolt, just as Draco did and just as Harry did. Many used this particular broom. He went back to the table where Harry and Ron were chatting quietly and grabbed the pictures that Hermione had laid next to her plate. It matched! Draco remembered what he had seen back at the Three Broomsticks on the wall by the window. He took off like a bat out of hell. Harry and Ron jumped from their seats as well and gave chase after Malfoy.

Half way down the hill from the castle Draco called his Firebolt to him.

"Accio Firebolt!" His broom arrived and he hopped on. Hermione and Ginny were now following Harry and Ron who were following Draco to Hogsmeade. Draco landed his broom and ran inside the Three Broomsticks. He threw the door open and ran to the windowsill. He took the end of his Firebolt and pressed it into the paint chipped groove just below the windowsill. It fit perfectly. Harry and Ron threw the door open and watched as Malfoy held the Firebolt to the small hole in the wall that had the letter F chipped away on the paint. He turned to Harry and Ron, and now Hermione and Ginny and said.

"Your murderer is probably a quidditch player who uses a Firebolt." Draco smiled looking satisfied with himself.

"Let me see your broom Malfoy," Harry said grabbing Draco's broom from him. He fit the Firebolt into the groove left in the wall. When he pulled it out he ran his fingers over the paint chipped letter in the wall that was clearly a defined F the same size as the F on the end of Harry's own Firebolt. He had seen it many times. Most quidditch players rubbed their thumbs over the F while waiting for a game to start. It was a personal thing on a quidditch player's broom. Anyone who owned a Firebolt knew about the F.

"So…the killer…committed the murder and then opened the window to escape…" Harry said figuring it out.

"And tried to fly out the window to get away. But..missed and rammed into the wall," Draco said looking at Harry.

"That's why Madame Rosmerta never saw anybody leave," Hermione said.

"How did you figure that out Malfoy?" Harry said with accusatory air in his tone.

"I saw the paint chipped away earlier when Hermione and I came here looking for clues. Something struck me about it but I couldn't put my finger on it until I saw that twit, Krum with his Firebolt. That's when it dawned on me what it was. So I called my Firebolt, so I could compare the hole size to the end of my broom.

"I see. And you have a Firebolt."

"So do you Harry," Hermione said nervously, seeing where Harry was going with this.

"Yeah but it couldn't be mine." Draco said coolly.

"Why the hell not Malfoy? Ron said.

"Look at the tip of mine," Draco smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Harry said.

"What? What is it? Let me see it!" Hermione said.

Hermione grabbed the broom from Harry and looked at Draco's broom. Carved with a knife were the scratched out letters D+H. Hermione smiled widely.

"I know its stupid but after our broom ride that day during Flying 101 I was feeling sentimental and slightly bored. So I carved it."

"I love you so much Draco! That is so sweet! I can't believe you did that," Hermione dropped a kiss on Draco and Ron turned around mumbling.

"Bloody hell…Give us a break already!"

"Good job Malfoy," Harry reached out to shake Draco's hand. "Maybe I do owe you an apology."

Review!?

Hey all  Hope you are enjoying. To the reviewer who mentioned the "Heir" being Riddle…Yeah I knew that. I thought of it too but I still liked the Daily Prophet heading Slytherin Heir. Heir really meaning RICH..Not meaning Slytherin Heir Riddle Gaunt etc..I thought someone would say something but a RAG paper being a RAG MAG will usually put shocking headlines in order to sell papers and we all know Rita Skeeter lies anyways so..I felt it was alright to leave that in the way it was. As far as Security enchantments. You will find out that one murder was committed in Hogsmeade not in Hogwarts. I haven't said where the other occurred yet. Also..Voldemort is dead so there really isn't the need for such security measures anymore. And the other thing is…I 'aint JK Rowling LMAO I'm doing my best here  I appreciate the comments though..all of them!


	8. To Love Thyself

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up with a yawn. The morning sun, like a heavenly beam of light, peeked through the crack in the floral, paisley curtains in her and Draco's room. Draco was still sound asleep in bed next to her. With the bed sheet draping around his waist and the golden ray of sunshine shining down on his face and hair he looked like an angel. Of course when he awoke and opened his mouth all doubt would be removed, but for now Hermione basked in the vision of her beautiful man before her. They had decided not to live in the castle. Being that they were newlyweds, it just didn't feel right to sleep apart in their old house dorms. There were too many memories, both the good and the bad, and furthermore, neither of them felt comfortable around their old school mates since the nuptials. It was nice to come home from a day of classes and sleuthing,( the classes a must so they could investigate the murders without alerting the killer to their reason for being there) and to be able to be alone with each other, back in the safety of their little love nest at the tavern. They would occasionally bicker just like they always had but it generally always ended between the sheets. Hermione couldn't remember a time in her life that she had been happier. If only Ron and Harry could see that. Harry was starting to come around. He and Draco had been working together quite a bit as of late, which gave Hermione reason to worry. The two were like oil and water, they didn't mix and she secretly worried that Ron might be the match that would blow all their progress to smithereens.

She and Draco had a full day ahead of them, so she lay still enjoying the calm before the storm. The Minister of Magic was coming to the University today to ask a favor of Draco and Hermione. Draco had joked that he probably wanted their first-born child but Hermione thought it was probably something much more sinister then that, like asking them to be permanent fixtures for his reelection campaign. The way the Minister was parading them about, like circus freaks to be gawked at, at Ministry dinners and functions to raise awareness of the troubled war torn youth, drove Hermione insane. If it hadn't been for the fact that the Minister had absolved Draco of all charges, rescinding his Azkaban sentence, a debt she knew she could never repay, then Hermione never would have gone along with being the poster couple for Mixed Marriages and a "settled down" lifestyle. This was what the Minister wanted all of the young war veterans to do. Settle down, start a family, take respectable jobs and be respectable. Drone-like is how Hermione described his vision. Lacking freewill and choice would be yet another way of describing the Minister's platform. Not that there was anything wrong with settling down and raising a family, something Hermione had thought about recently, but was not anywhere close to wanting for her and Draco. For now though, until the case was solved, they were stuck being the goody-goody Gryffindor girl who tamed the Slytherin bad boy and straightened him out. They were the pureblood and the mudblood (of course the politically correct term now was muggle-born) something that made Hermione laugh. The Minister obviously didn't know Draco Malfoy. He was still the same old Malfoy, if not a little less jagged around the edges.

As she lay staring at her beautiful husband sleeping so peacefully she let her fingers roam across Draco's chest, touching his soft skin where the sunlight kissed his heavenly body. Before she knew it, she was kissing the line of soft blond hair on his abs and rubbing her cheek against him when she suddenly felt his hand on her head.

"You know you woke me from a sexy dream?"

"Oh yeah?" Hermione said softly.

"Yes. Was having a hot dream about a witch."

"Go on. Hot dream about a witch. Who was she?"

"Did I just say that? Oops I meant I dreamed I was playing quidditch." Hermione tried to get up but Draco held her at his stomach. "While you're down there I think there is something in need of your attention." Hermione shot up and smacked him with the pillow. He was giving her that sexy, flashy smile, that only Draco Malfoy could pull off.

"So this witch. Was she a wicked witch? Did she make you eat her poisonous apple?"

"She made me eat something but it wasn't an apple," Draco grinned. "Then she forced me to have sex with her."

"Really? So you had to have sex with an old crone? Must have been a nightmare."

"Yeah. I woke up from it when she yelled out 'Don't …stop…fucking ..me…EVER!"

"Right Malfoy, your dead!" Hermione grabbed her wand and Draco jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Remind me to hide your wand before bed," he said blocking her hands from tickling him as they laughed together. He reached behind him and turned the shower on. "Wash my back?"

"Alright, but nothing more. We are expected to be guest speakers today in Mixed Marriages this morning. The Minister's grand idea to make us into Stepford Witches and Wizards."

"What the fuck is a Stepford witch and do they give good head cause my wife won't put out, the frigid bitch." With that Hermione reached between his legs and grabbed his nuts in her hand.

"Say you're sorry sweet husband of mine or you might lose something near and dear to you."

"Sorry!" Hermione let go and Draco shivered at the thought.

"Never do that to a man! It's a very scary thing."

"Anyways we need to get going. We need to figure out what we're going to teach today."

"I hate that bloody class. You teach it and I'll catch a nap," Draco said slipping Hermione's negligee off and watching the vanilla colored garment fall to the floor.

"Not a chance. The whole reason the Minister has asked us to teach on occasion is because he wants us to show our peers how to have a successful mixed house marriage."

"What the fuck do we know about that? We've been married for what, ten or twelve days?"

Hermione scowled.

"It's been seventeen days Draco!"

"I know that woman. I was just keeping you on your toes." Draco felt the water and then dropped his black silk boxers around his ankles. Hermione looked down to find him standing at attention.

"I suppose your right. I haven't a clue what advice I could possibly offer. Perhaps I should pop by the office and grab those notes you took."

"How to make your marriage work by Hermione Malfoy—Always accept shower invitations when your husband is standing in front of you with a hard on." Hermione kissed Draco and then stepped into the shower. Draco growled and followed her in.

They were making out hot and heavy, stroking each in an ever-pleasing manner. Draco liked to play a new kind of game in the shower that was called Drop the Soap. He would accidentally on purpose drop the soap and then when Hermione would bend to pick it up he would grope her ass and attempt to mount her until she jumped away. Hermione got wise to that game after the second time reaching for that slippery bugger. Today she played along and allowed Draco to slide his hardness into her. She moaned feeling him so incredibly deep. It was then that she heard Matilda calling out to her in that familiar sweet old lady voice.

"Hermione? Dear do you have a minute? I can come back later if it's a bad time."

"Let her come back later," Draco said driving himself into her wetness whilst his hands fondled her soapy breasts.

"That's rude, and they are like the only real friends we have anymore! I'll be back in a jiff."

Hermione crept from the shower and threw her robe on leaving a frustrated Draco brooding about leaving him in such a state. He waited as long as he could. His dick was pulsating it hurt so bad. He needed relief. Deciding that she was not going to make it back before the hot water ran cold; he decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. He started stroking himself, his back against the porcelain tile wall. He pictured her mouth on him kneeling in front of him. God, he needed Hermione to blow him. He remembered the time they indulged in oral sex together and how she tasted and felt wrapped around his body. It wasn't just that she sucked him good either. It was more in the way she touched him allover, her delicate and petite fingers stroking his chest and then his legs and running her fingers down his shaft and then sucking and licking at his tip. He was rubbing himself good now, as the water beat down over his shoulder and arm.

"Where the fuck are you Hermione, I need your lips on me now," he moaned to himself as he continued to masturbate, thinking about his beautiful wife. He heard a giggle and turned to see Hermione peeking at him through the shower curtain.

"Like to watch do you? How's about getting in here and finishing me off?"

"I dunno Dragon, you look to be doing quite well all by your lonesome," Hermione snickered. The truth was she was extremely wet from watching him stroke himself in such a way. It wasn't what she expected to find when she returned to the shower. Furthermore, it turned her on to see Draco stroking the cock that she loved so much to play with.

"Do you think I'm embarrassed? He said continuing to rub his hand up and down his full length as she watched."

"Aren't you? I mean your new wife just caught you jerking off. I would be mortified if you caught me masturbating. Not that I do that, because I don't!"

With that, he reached for her arm and yanked her into the shower, robe and all. He shoved her against the back of the shower and tore her robe open letting it fall to the floor.

"You are going to touch yourself in front of me."

"No,Draco. I'm not."

"It wasn't a question." He said and Hermione gulped, feeling much like she did during their trysts in the Slytherin common room. His voice was strong and commanding, yet assured and almost gentle, and she knew she would do whatever he asked of her. She secretly loved when he dominated her but she also loved that he was secure enough in his manhood to allow her to take the reigns on occasion. The sex part of the marriage was on solid ground. A random thought popped into her head. She and Draco could teach the class in Mixed Marriages how to have good sex. She laughed aloud at the thought. The Minister would LOVE that idea, NOT. He held his hand over her hand, firmly, and squeezed her breasts. She felt her own hard nipple between her fingers and Draco showed her how to roll it in her fingers. When she submitted to caressing her own nipple, Draco's hand retreated. He then took her free hand and moved it to between her thighs. Hermione was now stroking her inner thighs as Draco guided her hand to her soft pubic hair. Hermione pulled back but Draco forced her hand forward again. Together, with his two fingers over hers he moved inside her folds. She was now exploring her own womanliness. Draco took his own finger and rubbed it up and down over her most sensitive part, careful not to touch it too roughly. Hermione dropped her hand and allowed Draco to please her. He does this so well, she thought to herself as his fingers rubbed her bud. She didn't even realize that she was still rubbing and caressing her breasts. He then stopped and moved his hand away from her groin. She pleaded with her eyes for him to continue but Draco just whispered in ear.

"I showed you how. You do it now."

"Draco I can't."

"Just watch me and forget about what you are doing." Draco took his cock in his hand and began to rub himself. His head was back, and Hermione could see a thin line of perspiration on his forehead. Again, he moved her hand between her legs. Hermione didn't fight it this time though, as she moved her fingers across her clit like Draco had done to her. She couldn't believe she was masturbating in front of and with her husband as the shower beat down on them both, the water beading and cascading down his lean defined chest. He was hot. His dick was growing bigger as Hermione watched him stroke himself off, her own hand moving quickly between her legs. She was close to climaxing and then she felt two fingers enter her. Draco was fucking her with his fingers while rubbing himself faster and faster. Hermione's fingers found a rhythm as she rubbed her clit in such a pleasing manner. Draco moved closer, pulling her body against him. She could feel his hot dick against her stomach and his hand banging against her as he jerked on his dick. Then she felt his warm sticky semen spurt onto her stomach and Draco cried out in a husky voice as her own climax built to a finish. Draco rammed his fingers into her faster and that combined with her own rubbing sent her into a mind numbing orgasm. She came harder then she ever remembered coming before. It lasted and eternity, her rocketing orgasm taking her to a plane where she felt like she was floating above the clouds. She bit down on Draco's shoulder as another wave of euphoria overtook her. She knew she was moaning loudly now and when it was over she slumped down in the shower, feeling tired and dizzy.

"I love you so fucking much Hermione."

"I love you too. I never thought anybody would love me like this. What you did for me today…" Hermione felt a gush of tears behind her eyes. She hadn't wanted to cry but the sensations and the intensity were too much for her. She had never touched herself in that way. It was dirty and taboo before today. She realized at that moment that Draco had just taught her to love herself. She wondered if he knew what he had done. Now that she had done it, she felt like her eyes were finally open. Why did it take Draco to show her how to love herself? She had always needed good grades to prove she was worthy enough, but Draco had shown her that it's okay to just love yourself. Nothing to prove, just love yourself and be in touch with yourself. It was mind blowing to Hermione and she let go the dam and cried.

"Nobody ever told you that you were beautiful did they? Nobody ever let you know that you were good enough just as you are. You're so beautiful." Draco whispered to Hermione as he pulled her up. He hugged her tightly and no more words were spoken. The water turned cold and they got out of the shower and dressed in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. It was a silence that spoke volumes. She wondered if Draco was going to poke fun at her later as they walked to the Mixed House Marriages class….but inside she knew that he wouldn't. Not about this. About everything else, but not what they had just shared.

He didn't speak of it.

"I really love being married to you Draco," Hermione said seriously, before they entered the jam-packed full classroom.

"I know Gum Drop. It's a good thing we do because I think this is going to be hell. By the way… I joined the quidditch team. Harry and I thought it would be a good way to get close to the players in our investigation. Something else too, but we will talk about that later. It won't be a real pleasant conversation." Hermione didn't have any time to argue. Draco, playing quidditch? When was the last time he played quidditch on a team? Was he even good enough to play anymore? The school had taken on many very good quidditch players, like Viktor Krum and some other International players who had played professionally. Was Harry secretly trying to get her husband killed? He was going to be pummeled to death! Moreover, what else had Harry and Draco kept from her? She tried to stop Draco from entering the classroom but it was too late. Draco led Hermione into the classroom and all eyes turned to see the freaky Gryffindor girl with the Slytherin boy.

Review!?

I always thought Hermione was wound way too tightly, so that's the reason for this chapter. Much more to go! Some old and not so friendly faces in the next chapter return.

To Jen Hoffman (thank for all your great reviews and if I ever decide to get a beta I will come to you. I know I have punctuation errors throughout but it's frustrating when betas rip your story in reviews in order to offer services. I don't mind if I know they are enjoying the story which all of my beta requests have been thus far but some betas rip a story that they haven't even read and they do it in reviews which is so wrong. That's what emails are for. Anyway,you haven't done that to me so thank you.) Draco was being facetious when he said that about the dementors kiss. He still tends to over exaggerate just like he did back when Buckbeak fucked him up lol ;)


	9. The Master Plan

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Return of Blaise and Pansy

(shorter chapter but a really important one)

Mixed House Marriage class lasted about five minutes and then Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Dean's office waiting for a meeting with Harry Potter. Harry finally walked into his office and sat down behind his desk.

"Hermione, it's great to see you," Harry smiled cordially.

"I wish I could say the same! How is it that Draco and I were teaching Mixed House Marriages on the request of the Minister of Magic when suddenly a student raises their hand and asks me if I could ever forgive him for what he did to me?"

"Well I don't know Hermione since I don't know what the student did to you that would deserve forgiveness." Harry looked to Draco and Draco shook his head as if to say this was trouble.

"Why in the hell is Blaise Zabini going to school here again! He was sitting there next to Millicent Bulstrode holding her hand and glaring at me. He was laughing at me under his breath!"

"I take it Draco didn't tell you about Blaise,Millicent and Pansy."

"Pansy too? No. No,no,no Harry. Draco did not tell me about anything except quidditch! Just what the hell are you two doing behind my back? Why didn't you tell me Draco? I thought we were married! I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything. And Harry..How long have I known you? How long Harry? Why in the hell are you keeping secrets from me? Answer me! Somebody answer me!?"

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted finally. "Shut up so we can answer you!"

"Look Hermione. I found out last week that Blaise and Millicent had been back in town for a month. Apparently, Millicent is pregnant and she came back when her mother took ill and was admitted to St. Mungo's. Blaise obviously came with her. Her Father made a large donation to DPU and the board voted to allow Blaise back into the school."

"How could you allow this?" Hermione said furiously. Her face was bright red and her eyes wide with anger. "I thought you were Dean here? If Dumbledore were here…"

"Don't give me that Hermione. Umbridge? If Dumbledore were here he would have his hands bound in the same way that mine are now. It didn't help that your S.P.E.W legislation passed last year. How do you think DPU can afford to pay the house elves that cook our meals and do the cleaning? Maybe you should have considered that before you forced S.P.E.W down the throats of the Ministry. The money has to come from somewhere 'Mione!"

"Don't you blame this on me Harry Potter!"

"Look Hermione, I'm not blaming you or anyone. We rely on benefactors is all I'm saying. The Zabini's and the Bullstrode's donated a large undisclosed sum of money to the University. I voted to overrule his return, but ultimately I was outvoted. I'm really sorry. Obviously though if you want to have him up on charges for whatever happened here last semester then I will stand by your side as I'm sure Malfoy will," Harry looked at Draco at this and he nodded.

"Look babes, I am not going to let Blaise do anything to you. I talked to him yesterday and told him not to so much as look at you."

"You talked to him yesterday? Funny you never told me!"

"I'm sorry but you were in the library with your "friend" Viktor Krum, supposedly helping him with Arithmancy."

"What do you mean supposedly?"

"Just what I said. Look, whatever alright! I'm not jealous. I know you aren't fucking him,okay? Just don't yell at me. I tried to have dinner with you last night, remember?" Draco said.

"What about this morning?" Hermione said as she had exhausted her bitching rights. Draco looked at her as if to say she must be joking.

"It's not like I was hiding it from you Hermione. I just hadn't run into you, what with work and this case and all," Harry said sincerely.

"Well what about Pansy? You said something about Pansy."

"Miss Parkinson,yes. Well, after Draco was admitted back into DPU, for obvious reasons, Mr. Parkinson sent me a howler telling me that I had better allow Pansy back into school. Apparently, she can't hold down a job, keeps getting fired. In any case he threatened to go to the Daily Prophet if I didn't stop showing favoritism and let her back in."

"And you just caved? Just like that?"

"Both Blaise and Pansy are only allowed to use their wands under supervision and during classes."

"Oh well that just makes it all that much better!" Hermione said storming out of Harry's office and racing down the spiral staircase.

"So it's all a go tonight Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I dunno Potter. Did she see how angry my wife was over this?"

"Do you want to nab Blaise or not? You think he killed those girls right?"

"Yeah I do," Draco said after some thought.

"You are protecting Hermione and all the other girls in this school by doing this. If you don't want to do it I will get Ron to do it."

"The Weasel? Are you kidding me? You know it won't work. It has to be me and we both know it."

"Yeah. Nevertheless, if you have cold feet and can't go through with it then I will completely understand. It's your call Malfoy. I wouldn't blame you if didn't do it. It's risky. I've known Hermione for a long time but on this one I just can't answer you. I mean…" Harry stumbled with his words. "If she loves you then…Only you can answer that. I'm leaving it in your hands. If I see you enter the quidditch game though I'll know that you decided to do it and it will all be a go."

"You think a week, no more right? I can't stand thinking it may be longer," Draco said sullenly.

"Well that too depends on you. I will have every Auror at your disposal Malfoy. Just say the word and we will be there."

"I'll try to make it a day. The sooner Blaise is gone the better. It took everything in me today not to kill him when he fucking spoke to Hermione," Draco yelled.

"Should I be worried Malfoy? I don't want anyone else getting killed. You didn't have to tell those girls parents that their daughter won't be coming home ever again. It broke my heart and I want the bastard caught but not if it means another person has to die. I want this over and done with but it has to go according to plan. No deviations."

"Figure of speech Potter. Excuse me Hermione is probably pissed that I am still up here."

"Take off early today Malfoy. Take Hermione somewhere and be with her, just the two of you. I know if it were me and Ginny I would want to do that."

"Yeah. I will, if she isn't too pissed with me already."

"I won't move until I see you on the quidditch pitch tonight."

"I'll be there."

Draco left Harry and proceeded downstairs. Hermione was nowhere in sight. He cursed and then started an exhausted search to find his wife. He finally found her nestled up with a legal book in the library.

"Let's go home. It's been a really bad day and I just want to hold you."

"Are you talking to me? Go on back and talk to Harry since you two are so fond of each other these days."

"Hermione, please. Let's go home. I have a game tonight and I want to rest up."

"A game? A quidditch game? Draco you don't honestly think that you can play with the big boys, do you?"

"The Big Boys? What the fuck am I?"

"You know what I mean. More than half the DPU team has played Professional Quidditch. They quit and came to play here because they wanted to attend school and that was the agreement Harry had with them. I was talking to Viktor about it."

"Well, if Viktor says it, then it must be true. Look, I don't want to argue let's go home."

"Go on ahead. I'll be there later. You're going to get really hurt Draco and I don't want to see it happen."

"So what are you saying? You aren't going to come?"

"I have to. I said we would take Ernest and Matilda to their first quidditch game in thirty years. Apparently, Ernest was quite the seeker back in the day. I told them we would meet them at six o'clock. It's a big step for them, their first in returning to the Wizarding world. I can't let them down."

"Please come home Hermione. I'm not going to ask again. Come home with me."

"I will Draco. Why the sad face hot dragon? I'll be along in a few minutes." Hermione smiled. "I want to finish researching something that may be pertinent to the case. Oh, I amost forgot! The Minister owled, said he couldn't make our meeting but that he wanted us to begin thinking about something we could do to involve all of the young war veterans. Something to make them feel useful and good about themselves at the same time. I'm sure he has his own self serving reasons for wanting to do something good but it is a step in the right direction. I was pondering some ideas over, but you and I will need to sit down and discuss it, maybe tomorrow. Okay Dragon?" Hermione winked at Draco. He looked like he was either really tired or sad and she wasn't sure which. Perhaps Blaise's return bothered him too, Hermione thought to herself.

"Fine, see ya there."

"Love you,"Hermione said.

"Me too."

Draco hung his head as he left. He knew she wasn't coming. He began to have second thoughts about he and Harry's plan. Draco had everything to lose. As he spun around to apparrate, he saw that bloody Bulgarian seeker swagger up to Hermione in the library.

_POP_

He was back in the little room at the Tavern. He opened the closet door and looked at his new quidditch uniform.

"You're right Hermione. I'm going to get my arse kicked tonight. That much I am positive about."

Review!?

Couple big chapters coming up next!


	10. The Wronskei Feint

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why didn't you show up?" Draco said pulling Hermione into the quidditch locker room. Most of the guys had already hit the field, but Draco wanted a few minutes alone with Hermione. He had waited around for her but when she didn't show when she said she would he left for the game.

"I am so sorry Draco. Viktor started pouring his heart out to me and I didn't have the heart to tell him that I needed to go. He was so lonely and sad."

"I asked you to come be with me for a while. When did Krum become more important then you and I?" Draco said feeling frustrated and nervous.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. There isn't any other place I would have rather been then with you. I'm so sorry. I hope you believe that. It's just that Viktor isn't fitting in well. He doesn't have many friends and well, neither do I. I guess he's latched onto me a bit. Next time I'll tell him my husband needs me. Forgive and forget?"

Draco moaned and then pulled Hermione in close.

"Alright, Granger. I just needed you tonight. Another time though."

"So are you ready then? You look handsome. It's been a long time since I've seen you wearing a quidditch uniform."

"Yeah I guess I'm ready."

"Watch out for the Wronskei Feint. Viktor will pull all kinds of tricks and maneuvers on you."

"I was in Slytherin, Hermione. You are telling _me_ about dirty tricks? I coined most of them."

"Yeah, I guess you did," Hermione laughed. "I'll be in the Gryffindor tower cheering you on my sexy fire breathing dragon. Massacre them!"

"Enough with the dragon stuff."

"I thought you liked it?"

"Only when I'm fucking the hell out of you. You know..Don't…stop…fucking.."

"Me EVER! I remember," Hermione giggled like a school girl. He looked so daringly sexy with his broom in his hand and his green robes on." The quidditch game was just a scrimmage of sorts. They had split all the players into four teams and given them the different house colors, but had yet to name them. Harry had been playing with the idea of getting rid of the houses all together and just having girls and boys dorms, leaving the houses to the new Hogwarts. It seemed to divide the student body more then he felt necessary and he wanted to start a new tradition, where everybody sorted himself or herself instead of having an old hat do it. It was cute and fun in Hogwarts but in college, it was hardly necessary. Of course, everyone still associated the green with Slytherin, Purple with Ravenclaw, Red with Gryffindor and gold with Hufflepuff, so despite his best efforts this match was still Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Stars like Krum though were allowed to play for whichever team they wanted. When Draco refused to play for any team other then the Slytherin, Harry was forced to move Krum to Ravenclaw.

Hermione took her seat next to Ernest and Matilda. It was a clear and crisp night, the stars twinkling brightly above as the quidditch players took the field. Hermione's eyes were peeled for Draco. She watched as the Ravenclaw team took the field. There was a standing ovation for Viktor Krum who waved to the crowd. He found Hermione in the crowd and flew to her seat, bowing his head sweetly. Hermione looked around uncomfortably but smiled graciously to Krum as he sped off.

"Did you see that boy Hermione?" Matilda said under her breath.

"Who, the Seeker for Ravenclaw?"

"Yes. That sweet little boy on the broom." Hermione shook her head. Viktor was anything but sweet when he was on a broom. He was competitive and quick, aggressive and confidant. She nodded her head in agreement anyways though. It was good to see Ernest and Matilda enjoying themselves with their own kind after living amidst muggles for so long.

"Yes, Matilda that is Krum, the International Quidditch Player, and best Seeker in the league. I can introduce him to you and Ernest after the match if you would like. He's a close friend of mine.

"His name is Viktor," Matilda said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye that matched the majestic lights above.

"Yes. Do you know of him?" Hermione said, eyes still peeled for her Draco.

"I named him," Matilda now said with a tear in her eye. Hermione turned and her mouth fell open.

"What are you saying Matilda?"

"That's my boy. We had to give him up when he was small. Broke our hearts, but we knew we couldn't give him what he needed. Voldemort would have killed him if he'd found us.

"Matilda, oh my gosh. I had no idea. You said you had to give something up. I had no idea it was your only son. Does Viktor know?"

"Oh heavens I don't know if he does or not. His adoptive parents said they would tell him. Tell him that his real father was also a star Seeker, but we don't know. It isn't our place. Just to see him perform for one night is enough to last us a lifetime." Hermione looked over at Ernest and saw his eyes were wet. Ernest was watching his son fly around the quidditch stadium with such proud fatherly love. It was such a magical moment for Hermione. Here sat the REAL celebrity couple, Ernest and Matilda, the first Slytherin and Gryffindor couple who had paid the ultimate price for their love.

Suddenly Hermione's attention turned to Draco who had appeared in the night sky. He looked so sexy high in the sky sittingon his Firebolt. Suddenly as panic swept over her as the match began.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt. He's going to get hurt I just know he is. I can't look Matilda." As predicted Viktor caught sight of the snitch before Draco did. He was flying so fast but Draco was keeping up with him. Viktor did flips over his boom to throw Draco off but still Draco kept up. Hermione had started to open her eyes thinking that maybe, just maybe he was going to be alright. Suddenly Draco dropped off and was heading for the pack of chasers. He rammed hard into the Ravenclaw chaser. Now Draco and another Slytherin were cutting the chaser off and fouling the poor bloke at every chance.

"What are you doing Draco? That's dirty! Why are you doing that Draco?" Hermione looked at Ernest and Matilda, embarrassment written allover her face.

The referee blew a foul on both Draco and the other Slytherin. They were laughing as Draco took off after the snitch and then she saw it. Something she had seen only once in all the quidditch games she had attended. She ran through the crowds with her eyes on the Dean's box. Harry had his wand out and he was chanting something.

"No! What are you doing! Duck Draco!" The rogue bludger hit him in the head. Draco didn't even duck he just sat there and let the solid ball hit him in the head. He was suddenly falling towards the ground as Hermione ran down the stairs. She stopped midway down and pulled out her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco's body stopped two inches before he smacked face first into the ground. Hermione sprinted for the field. Her heart was in her throat as she peered on at Draco. He was not moving. His body was pale and lifeless. By the time she got there the referee was already hauling him off the field as the game continued.

Two hours later in the hospital wing…

"He won't wake up. Why hasn't he awakened yet?" Hermione sobbed over Draco's seemingly lifeless body.

"Hermione why don't we go get some tea. It isn't helping anything sitting here crying over him. Madam Pomphrey said he would be alright, he just took a hit to his head," Ginny soothed Hermione.

"Will you stay Harry?"

"Of course I will Hermione. Ginny's right. Get some fresh air and come back. I'll come for you should his condition change."

"Harry…You were trying to stop the bludger, weren't you? I saw your wand out."

"Of course I was Hermione. I know how those things feel, remember?"

"I thought so. 'Cause I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Draco, knowing how much I love him. Right?"

"Right Hermione," Harry smiled until Hermione left the room. He hated lying to her, but how was he supposed to tell her that he had sent the rogue bludger after her husband?

"Malfoy. Are you awake? Malfoy!" Harry shook Draco. Maybe he was hurt worse then he thought because he wasn't stirring.

"Malfoy! Wake up. Hermione isn't here."

"What the fuck Potter. Ow, my fucking head."

"Are you alright? "

"I dunno, is on my head on straight?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I had the bludger target your head."

"Why the fuck did you do that? I specifically said NOT the head. Jesus, if you messed my face up…"

"You look fine, except a nasty bump on the back of your head. Nice move by the way. Those fouls before the bludger hit you really looked authentic. You are sure to have picked up a few of your old buddies support, after those moves. The Slytherin crowd was going wild when you did that."

"Yeah I thought it was a nice touch myself and it actually felt pretty good. Just like the good ole days."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Harry cringed.

"Oh screw yourself. Always the Saint, huh Potter?"

"Compared to you, yeah. Look, try to go back to the Slytherin dorm when you get out of here. Feel them out. See if they trust you again."

"What about Hermione?"

"I'll make sure Ginny stays with her. You are going to have to make it look convincing Draco. It isn't going to be easy."

"You think I don't know that. Her tears were making a lake on my bed! It took everything inside me not to jump up and hold her and tell her I was alright."

"Here she comes."

"Shut up Malfoy! Like I said for the tenth time. You took a bludger to the head during quidditch and you are in the hospital wing. You should be fine in a day."

"Draco. You're awake!"

There was no way he could do it. None. He couldn't lie to her and hurt her no matter how much they needed this act to look convincing. He wouldn't hurt her like that. He was married under a month is all. He should be making love to his wife, having candlelit diners, talking until dawn and making love again and again. None of this felt right. It felt bad. He was about to call the whole thing off, take Hermione in his arms and get the hell out of there with his wife when he saw Blaise and Millicent, arms linked together, standing in the doorway to the hospital ward.

"Granger? Why are you hovering over my bedside? Get the fuck away! Madam Pomfrey, can you please remove the mudblood from my line of sight. " Madame Pomfrey scurried to his bedside.

"But Mr. Malfoy, Hermione Granger is your wife."

"Have you been into the potions cupboard again? Hitting the sauce? I said get this filthy mudblood out of my fucking face! My father will hear about this. You will lose your job, you old bat. In fact, get Potty and Weasel out of here as well! Can't a man recover in peace!"

"Draco, no. Honey, it's me. Think Dragon Love. Remember Dragon? Sweet Pea? Remember the shower this morning?" Draco closed his eyes. No. He couldn't do it. He was going to break down at any second. When she mentioned the shower that was it.

"Draco, do you remember me?" Blaise sauntered over to his former best friends bedside with caution.

"Zabini. Of course I remember you. What do I look like, a fucking idiot? Help me get the mudblood out of here.

"Draco, why are you saying this! You love me, don't you remember?"

"Come on Hermione, let's go. Maybe he will remember his wife tomorrow. Until then, I don't see any reason for you to put up with this bullshit," Harry said guiding a teary-eyed Hermione out of the hospital wing.

"Good to see you back Draco. Have enough of playing house with the mudblood? Ready to join the ranks again? We all missed you. We knew it would only be a matter of time." Blaise sneered at Millicent and told her to get lost so he and his mate could catch up. Draco was laughing and playing along with Blaise. Stupid Millicent with her damned cat. It hissed at Draco and Draco glared at it until it too went and sat on the other side of the room with Millicent. "I bet you got some good virgin pussy though," Blaise laughed again and Draco balled up a fist under the sheets.

"What's the mater Draco you're shaking?"

"You try getting whacked in the head with a bludger and see how it feels! Honestly Blaise, I wouldn't touch Granger with a ten foot pole. I don't fancy virgins, you know that. Always gets back to the father."

"Pansy will be so happy to hear that. She has been such a fucking nag through all of this."

"Speaking of Pansy, why in the hell is Millicent here with her cat?" Of course that had absolutely nothing to do with Pansy but Blaise was a dumbass and furthermore, Draco did not want to see, hear or talk about Pansy one second longer then he had to.

"I married her Draco! Unlike you though, I can't get out of my marriage. Do you think Granger had you under a spell? Her little cunty friend, you know the redhead, the Weaselette micked me and I had to petrify her. Is this coming back to you at all?"

"Blaise, have you gone completely nutters?"

"Oh, who cares. I'm just glad to have ya back Draco. Been boring without my partner in crime."

"So you say. Must be to marry Millicent."

"Yeah well it isn't all bad. I'm seeing someone on the side. Hot, Hufflepuff chick. Gives good head."

"Yeah? Well get me out of here! Let's go check out the scene," Draco said.

Review!?

A few twists..Let me know if you like the story thus far and if I should finish it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I read all of them and greatly appreciate the encouragement. It helps me finish a story when otherwise I might be resting my aching back and fingers lol


	11. Don't Ever Forget

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Take this Hermione. It will help you sleep," Ginny said stirring a potion into a hot cup of tea. Hermione drank the tea down, sniffling as she did so. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. This was her worst nightmare. When Draco woke up and looked at her, well let's be honest, he looked past her, and it hurt more than anything else she could remember. It was worse then when Ron and Lavender got together; it was even worse then getting Crucio-ed by Bellatrix Lestrange that night at Malfoy Manor. Her husband, looked right past her, called her a mudblood and told her to leave.

"How long does it take? I should probably apparrate before I land myself in China on accident.

"Don't really know, I got it in one of those sample packs of potions that they are always trying to get you to try. It says fast acting though on the package, see here?"

"It's not the same stuff you micked Blaise with is it?"

"No Hermione. That stuff I paid ten galleons for and it didn't do the job either! I asked for a refund."

Hermione looked at it and her vision blurred. Suddenly she was seeing two Ginny's.

"Yeah I'm seeing double Ginny it must be working. I think I will go now. Thanks Gin," Hermione said wobbling on her feet. She concentrated on the Tavern and then spun around and then she found herself standing in her room at the Tavern, she and Draco's room. Home as it was. She immediately fell over on the bed, sleep finding her easily thanks to Ginny's potion.

Draco followed Blaise to Hufflepuff then stood back and watched as Blaise was turned away by the girl that supposedly gave good head. She slammed the portal shut on him and the defeated and sour looking Blaise was left standing in the hall. Draco half expected to see an angry Blaise. Perhaps this was his chance to find out what Blaise had been doing since being back to Hogwarts. True, he had only arrived a week ago to Hogwarts but he and Millicent had been back nearly a month, while taking care of her sick mother who was suffering from some sort of dementia. Since one murder happened by the lake and the other in Hogsmeade it would have been easy for Blaise to move around unseen. Both of those locales were popular places to take a date. It may not have been tacked to the DPU bulletin that Hogsmeade is a popular make out place for students but everyone knew it, and they knew the Three Broomsticks rented out rooms to amorous students in search of a quiet place to be alone.

"So man, looks like a no go. Want to go hang out with Pansy and the others?"

"Feeling kind of tired and dizzy. If you are turning in for the night then its just as well that I go back to the hospital ward. God only knows the incompetence of Madame Pompfrey. I better make sure she used the proper medicine on my head wound." Blaise said that he would bring Pansy to see him tomorrow and with that he said goodnight. Draco stalked him through the halls, making damn sure that's really where he went. When he made his way through the dungeons and then entered the portal Draco turned quickly on his heels and apparrated out of there.

He found himself standing in front of their bed. Hermione was passed out, her shoes still on her feet and her arms and legs hanging over the bed. Draco moved carefully towards her, trying his best not to make a sound. When he kicked a stray ornament that the house elves must have forgotten, he stopped dead in his tracks. Surely, the noise would have awakened Hermione, but like a sleeping beauty she laid still, breathing softly into a puddle of her own drool on the bedspread. Draco knew she must have taken something to calm her nerves. She looked completely wasted and out of it. He slipped his shirt off and crawled into bed with his wife. He didn't care what he had said to Potter. He would not spend the night alone, without his wife. He made a promise to Hermione and he intended to keep it. Draco never followed the rules, so why should this be any different? He could have his cake and eat it too. True, he didn't want Hermione involved with Blaise at all, so for this reason he would keep the secret.

Hermione rolled over. Her head was now cradled in Draco's arms. He moved closer to her. He kissed her forehead.

"Oh fuck it all. I'm just going to tell her already. Blaise saw Hermione's reaction in the hospital wing, there was no reason to further hurt Hermione like this. They needed it to look convincing and it did, but the sense in carrying this on any further was preposterous. But then what if Hermione wanted to help him trap Blaise? And he knew she would. Draco played the scenario out in his head over and over again as he stroked Hermione's beautiful face with his fingers. She would want to get to close to Blaise. She would probably even approve of what they had done in fooling her, so long as she was in on the plan. She would maybe even flirt with Blaise, and try to get him to open up to her. No. It was too risky. Draco knew he had to leave. He couldn't have Hermione jeopardizing her own neck. He wouldn't put the woman he loved in danger. Her would just get up, right now, and leave. He started to move but Hermione wriggled again. She flopped an arm over Draco and whispered.

"Is that my Dragon?"

"Yes Sweet Pea it's me. Go back to sleep, you are having a dream."

"I'm dreaming? If I am then I don't want to ever wake up." That was it for Draco. He kissed Hermione passionately and with her eyes still closed, she matched his passion. She had tears rolling down her face as she kissed and groped at Draco. He pulled her in as close as he could and hugged onto her for dear life. God, he loved this woman. There was nothing that came even close to the feeling of her body mashed up against his in a loving embrace. Her fingers were stroking his chest now and Draco ran his hand up her shirt tracing the curvature of her breasts with his fingertips.

"I love you Draco," she cried out and Draco told her what she desperately needed to hear.

"I love you too Hermione. I love you forever. Don't ever forget that. I love you so much." With this, he saw a smile form on her lips as she nodded back off into a slumbering bliss. Her arms were tightly around him and he laid there for hours just holding his wife close. Maybe if he held her close every night like this while they were apart she would somehow feel stronger during the day. She would be able to stomach his faux jeers and taunts. He hated himself for what he was doing to the only person he cared live or died in this world. Hermione was his whole world now and could care less what anyone else thought about it. He didn't realize, as he lay there in her arms, that he was the one who was going to have the worst time being apart. Hermione was strong. She would make it through this fine. Draco though, for the first time in his life needed someone. He squeezed her tighter into his chest.

His eyes popped awake. The sun was peeking through the curtain. How late had he stayed? What time was it? He looked at Hermione next to him, her body sprawled completely over his and he eased himself out of her embrace. She started to stretch and wake up. Draco spun on his heels and …

_POP_

Like that he was back in the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey was doing her morning rounds and nearly fainted when she saw Draco pop into a once empty bed.

"I'm working with Potter. You can't say a word." Madam Pompfrey nodded, in slight confusion and then turned away from him shaking her head.

Harry Potter came into the ward shortly thereafter with two coffee's in his hands. He sat down next to Draco and offered him one of the hot beverages. Draco took it and sat up in bed.

"Well? Find out anything last night?"

"You mean aside from the fact that I am a worthless prat of a husband? Not really. He's cheating on Millicent though. Says he's fucking some Hufflepuff coed, but when he tried to show her off to me last night she slammed the door in his face."

"So you think its just guy talk then?" Harry asked, probing Draco for answers.

"Yeah. I mean, Blaise isn't exactly the most truthful person. He isn't a slouch either though. He does shag many girls. He and I used to do three, sometimes four girls…." Draco cut himself short when he saw Harry staring at him in utter disgust.

"What? Like I'm the only one with a checkered past?"

"The difference between you and I Malfoy is …well…for lack of a better word, everything."

"Not everything. We have one person in common."

"You mean Hermione?"

"Yeah I mean Hermione. She can't take it. You should have seen the state of her last night."

"I'm sure it's going to be hard on her. Wait a minute, what do you mean last night? You mean here in the hospital wing?"

"Yeah, sure. That's what I meant."

"Malfoy, what did you do?"

"Nothing I'm not supposed to be doing. I spent the night with my wife in our bed, like I always do."

"Do you think that was wise?"

"I don't know Potty. Do you think it was wise of us to keep Hermione in the dark like we did?" Draco said with a sense of hostility in his voice.

"I told you we could let her in on it. Once we did though there was no turning back. Hermione is smart and she could be an enormous help to the investigation, but she is always in the thick of things. You said you didn't want that. As a man, I stood behind you, only because I know how it feels. Blaise touched Ginny too, let's not forget. If you told Hermione though, then I am fine with that. I'm used to her sticking her nose into my business. In fact I generally like it."

"And a lovely nose it is at that. Have you ever noticed the way she scrunches her nose when she thinks you've shown poor manners?"

"Well, no, but you are such a slimy git that I suspect you see that expression all the time."

"Hahahaha Potter. You think you're funny?"

"Ginny seems to think so."

"Right, well not to end this friendly moment between two blokes, but I have a favor to ask of you." Harry looked at Draco. "I need to make an invisibility potion. That way I can spend nights with Hermione." Harry spit his coffee out allover Malfoy at that, his laughter bellowing out loudly, echoing through the hospital wing. Just then, Hermione walked in with a suspicious look on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Malfoy just laid a good insult on me. It was so good that _I _even had to laugh," Harry covered for Draco.

"Hey when you got it you got it. Why are you here Granger? Can't keep your hands off me? You've been hovering by my side since last night."

"No change?" Hermione said looking at Harry. Harry paused before nodding.

"I best leave. I have an endless amount of paperwork to do. When you get out of here Malfoy, stop by my office. We can mull over that problem of yours, but next time I won't be nice. Keep the insubordination at bay. I am the Dean of Admissions and you will show me some respect."

Harry left, leaving Draco and Hermione together alone. Draco couldn't help but notice how much better Hermione looked this morning then when he had seen her last night. The sparkle in her deep brown eyes was back and she even appeared to have a slight bounce in her step this morning. Draco suddenly knew he was right in what he did last night.

"So…Still don't remember me?" Hermione said weakly.

"What's to remember?"

"Us getting married for one thing. Us, having mind blowing sex is another," Hermione said coolly.

"No and no, though it wouldn't take a genius to realize that the sex was mind numbing," Draco said dong his best not to let her in on his deception.

"You said was…Why did you say was?"

"Was what? Seriously Granger, why are you still here? Didn't your boyfriend just leave? Perhaps you should have followed him. You aren't making any sense today."

"Were you in my bed last night?"

"Excuse me?"

"I remember feeling you next to me holding me tight. You kissed me and put me into bed. I woke up under the covers when I know for a fact that I passed out with all my clothes on and even my shoes."

"Ridiculous. I can hardly be blamed for your erotic dreams. I mean you're cute and all but I don't fancy you that way Granger."

"I see. Okay Malfoy, if you say so. I know I felt you nest to me last night and then I heard a pop this morning. I think you apparrated out."

"Are you still here? Honestly, can't a guy get any rest while in hospital! Do I need to call the old bat in here to make you leave?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I am having breakfast with Viktor Krum. I have some exciting news to share with him."

"Oh and what is it?" Draco asked curiously. In truth, he was dying to know.

"Why do you care Malfoy? You don't remember me? Remember?"

"Goodbye Granger. Keep your muggle secrets to yourself."

"Don't you mean mudblood?"

"You said it not me," Draco said turning over on his side. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her. She was being feisty and it turned him on to no end. This was something he loved about Hermione. She was woman enough to put him in his place when it was warranted. What was the secret she had to share with that no good bloody Krum? Draco rewound last night's quidditch game in his head. Krum was fast, but not all Hermione had made him out to be. Draco thought he could beat that Bulgarian troglodyte. He started feeling something that was foreign to him. Was he jealous? Draco Malfoy, jealous of another guy? It irritated him to no end that she was spending so much time with Krum, yet he was also comforted in some small way. He knew Viktor had the hots for Hermione, but that Hermione had no interest other then friendship with him. He also knew that the ruddy Krum would protect her should Blaise be sniffing around Hermione. He would have to put up with Krum. This made Draco grumble as Hermione walked out of the hospital wing with a grin on her face.

As soon as she had left, Draco left the hospital wing. He would join the Slytherins at breakfast. Maybe he could find the information he needed to know and be back in Hermione's arms by lunchtime. It was a pipe dream, but one he clung to like his wand.

In The Great Hall….

"Oh my Gods, look what the cat dragged in! Draco, baby! Looking hot my sweet," Pansy Parkinson yelled across the Great Hall. All eyes turned to see the slutty, Slytherin running towards Draco, including Hermione's eyes. Hermione watched eagerly as Pansy tried to jump into Draco's arms, but Draco moved and pansy came down hard with a thud, falling on her arse. The Slytherins all laughed and welcomed Draco back to their table. Viktor was talking to Hermione in that slow, deep drawl of an accent, but Hermione was barely listening to him at all. Every couple of minutes or so she would smile and nod to Viktor and take a bite of her eggs and toast, or a nonchalant swig of her pumpkin juice, but her attention was on Draco.

_If he looks at me during breakfast then he loves me. If he looks at me then he loves me. Come on Draco look at me, you little liar. Look at me damnit! Just one little look. Take a bite of your food. Pretend you give a shit about Blaise's perverted conversation. Look disinterested when Millicent Bullstrode talks to you. Shake hands with Flint and wave hello to Avery. Just one little look. Come on Draco, where is your wife? Is she having breakfast with another man, who is a better quidditch player then yourself? Come on Draco, just one look god damnit and I'll know you're a liar. I know you were in my bed last night. One look come on!...Yes, there it is! You are such a liar Draco and I am so fucking relieved and happy._

"He still loves me!" Hermione said aloud to Viktor before clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Herminoninny? What did you say?"

"I said Luna Lovegood. There she is. Let's go join her for breakfast," Hermione said with a phewww and a smile.

_That little liar. He is working on this case with Harry. Oh, wait till I get a hold of Harry. Or maybe I should have my own fun._

"Viktor? Do you bunk in Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Slytherin Herminoninny. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought we could do a little research on family trees together. Have you ever researched your family tree Viktor?"

"I am adopted Hermione," Viktor said sadly.

"I see. Well I wanted to research my family tree and I thought perhaps we could both do it together. What do you say tonight around eight o'clock? We can meet here for dinner and then work together in the Slytherin common room. Sound good?" Hermione smiled widely at Viktor. She could feel Draco's eyes on the back of her head again_. That slimy snake! God, I love him. I am SO going to get him back though._

"Would you not be happier if we study in the library? You used to study in the library," Viktor said loosening his collar. He looked nervous.

"We are in University now and besides, the Slytherin Common will be more conducive conversation. That way we can talk and stuff. Sound good?"

"If that is what you want Herminoninny. I will see you for dinner," Viktor was all smiles. Hermione suddenly felt guilty. She had another surprise for Viktor though, but it didn't involve anything the remotest bit sexual or romantic. Hermione snapped her fingers and with a smile plastered to her face, after seeing Draco casually glance at her again, she walked to Advanced Arithmancy class.

Review!?

Hope that settles things of where I am going with this lol trust me and don't get upset with me lol If you have ever read any of my stories then you know how I end my stories. I like a happy ending. REVIEW!! I want to get a few more reviews before I update and thank you  thank you :P


	12. Tutoring

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'm just saying sorry, that's all. No need for you to go running to your boyfriend and have me thrown out," Blaise said to Ginny outside of the Mixed House Marriages classroom.

"Leave her alone, Blaise. Don't you think you did enough the last time you had a go?" Hermione said pulling Ginny by the shoulder down the hall, intent on getting away from the cocky and attractive Blaise Zabini.

"Look, you both don't have to run away from me every time you see me," he continued to follow them. "I'm not a werewolf or a vampire or a big harry spider! Just stop for a minute," Blaise laid his hand on the back of Hermione's shoulder.

"Get your slimy hand off me, Blaise!" Hermione had flung around in a rage, intent on punching Blaise square in the nose, when suddenly Draco surprised Hermione as he exited the fourth floor bathroom and collided with Blaise, knocking him to the floor.

"Shit,Blaise. Watch where you're going," Draco said in hs normal aloof, pureblood tone.

"Dude, you ran into me, not the other way around."

"Oh? Sorry 'bout that. I had my head in this Advanced Arithmancy book. I can't seem to make heads or tails out of this lesson. Are you any good in Arithmancy, Blaise?" Draco said, knowing full well that it was Hermione's best subject. He wanted a few minutes alone with her though and he hoped this would be a good way to get her alone. Even if he had to be cocky,arsehole Draco Malfoy, he still just wanted to be around Hermione. When he had seen Hermione walking down the hall with Ginny instead of Krum he decided to keep an eye on her. He wanted to do more to Blaise then knock him down, but he still had to remain friendly and his move had achieved his goal of getting Blaise's hands off Hermione.

"You going to be alright here Hermione?' Ginny said.

"Yeah, of course," Hermione said smirking at Malfoy.

"Well my class is just here so I'll see ya 'Mione." Ginny entered the classroom, followed by Blaise. He was still trying to apologize to Ginny, but she kept telling him to piss off. He finally shut up when Millicent and her feisty cat walked into the class. If she was pregnant, you couldn't tell because her robes hid her pregnancy. Hermione suddenly felt slightly sorry for Millicent, having to put up with such a stupid git of a husband as Blaise was. Of course, Hermione had her own stupid git of a husband to contend with who was staring at her. _Oh he's good. That was so suave how he knocked Blaise over and then pretended it was Blaise's fault. I'll give him that. But the " I need help with my Arithmancy," is just lame. Do I really look that stupid Draco? You had Outstandings in almost all of your classes back in our Hogwarts days. You aren't a fool, but you apparently think that I must be one. Lame. Well, two can play at that game._

"So, I heard you saying that you needed help with your Arithmancy?"

"Yeah, bloody numbers confuse me." _Bloody numbers confuse me? Oh, you will have to do better then that my sexy Dragon. You're a trader on the Wizard Exchange for godsakes! You can probably do the whole damn lesson in your head in two seconds. You are probably better then me in this subject! Idiot._ Hermione saw their Arithmancy Professor waddling down the hall.

"Miss Featherson, do you have a moment?" Hermione waved her over. Draco began to look uncomfortable as if he knew what was coming. "Draco Malfoy seems to be having great difficulty with today's lesson. I would help him myself but you are on obviously the better choice to tutor a student that is lagging behind. Besides, I have the carnival to work on. The Minister thought my idea was a wonderful one that would bring in a lot of donations and make the war veterans feel good about themselves again. We are even having a powder-puff girls only quidditch game for charity. This was Hermione and Ginny's bold new plan that she had thought up amidst all of the crap going on in her life. She was impressed with herself for being able to stay on top of things when so many around were not, namely Draco. He couldn't even go undercover without blowing it the first day, she thought to herself. Of course, she was glad he couldn't. She couldn't imagine what her mood would have been like had Draco not revealed himself by sleeping with her last night_. That's actually really sweet. He didn't want to be away from me for even one night. I do have the best husband in the world. Of course I am going to toy with him and then probably murder him when the time is right. But he's adorably sweet._

"That's wonderful Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy you are in luck. I have a free period now and I would love to go over today's lesson with you again. It should take us about an hour as today's problem was a long one. Is now good for you?" Hermione smirked at Draco and then slinked away listening to him make excuse after excuse to get out of tutoring.

"Hedwig!" Hermione greeted the beautiful bird when it dropped a letter on her as she made her way down to the Great Hall to meet Viktor for dinner. Harry wanted a meeting ASAP so Hermione gathered her things and scrawled a quick note for Viktor, laying it on the table where they usually ate, letting him know she would be a little late. Suddenly Neville Longbottom tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione I need to talk to you right away. I can't keep this to myself any longer." Neville looked panicked, his face unusually pale and his knees were shaking.

"What is it Neville? Did something happen?"

"Yes..I mean no. I'm not sure is the truth. It's just you've been spending a lot of time with him and maybe it's nothing, but what if it's something? I couldn't chance something happening to you."

"Neville, just slow down and tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Krum. That night down by the lake. I was walking to the herbology greenhouse. I've been growing these flesh eating plants for the Minister. If we can find a useful antidote it could be used to heal the scars of those who were injured in the war. It might even be able to grow back limbs lost." Hermione rolled her hand simulating to Neville to move on with the story as she was late for her meeting. "Well Dandylion Hester was there, you know the first victim, killing, I can't believe she was murdered!" Neville shouted in the Great Hall.

"Shhhh, I know Neville it's scary and sad at the same time. What happened Neville? You were walking to the greenhouse when you saw Dandylion, the girl that was killed, standing by the lake? What was she doing?"

"She was talking to herself I think. She seemed upset so I went over to talk to her, to try and comfort her. I know I'm not very good at comforting girls. In any case it must have worked because she asked me out on a date!"

"So, you dated Dandylion before she was killed?"

"No. That's the thing. Suddenly he was there, the Bulgarian Viktor Krum, the Seeker," Neville stammered.

"Yes, I know who Viktor is Neville, go on."

"He started yelling at her, saying that she was a cheat. She cheated on him. Then he told me to get away from them. So, I did. I left and then the next morning the news was allover the place. I couldn't believe Dandylion was dead."

"I know Neville it's very sad but we need to catch the killer before something like this happens again. How come you didn't come forward with this sooner Neville? Harry put out an announcement to the student body asking anyone with information to come forward."

"Well, that's the thing that scares me so much. Hermione, I knew the second girl too, Draticula is what everyone called her. We dated last year, shortly before we started at DPU. She was only interested in me because I was a war hero and it didn't last long. She was mean too Hermione. She made fun of my ears and other things. I didn't like her, and I might have actually wished her dead a few times. I mean once I had my wand out when I was thinking about her dying for making fun of me for being a virgin and saying other things about me that weren't nice."

"Yes well, it hardly makes you a killer simply because you once wished someone dead. Why I just wished someone dead not even an hour ago but he's still breathing. Though for how long I'm not sure," Hermione giggled and pat Neville on the hand.

"Should I tell Harry?"

"Yes Neville you have to. You may have information important to the investigation. I will tell Harry now, as I am late for a meeting but he will probably want to interview you for the record. I'm glad you told me this Neville. You did the right thing." Hermione watched as Neville turned to leave. He would turn around and look at her and then wave again in his normal dorky self. Hermione raced to the spiral staircase where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Upstairs people. We have had a couple breaks in the case."

"Yes we have," Hermione said coldly.

"How are you holding up Hermione?" Ron blurted out as she and Ron took their seats in front of Harry's desk. Obviously, Ron was out of the loop. No, this was all Harry and Draco's twisted little plan.

"You know. It's hard. My husband seemingly doesn't love me. Heartbreaking, isn't it Harry?"

"Yes 'Mione. He could come around though at any time. I mean the bump on the head is probably only temporary, so I wouldn't worry too much. Try concentrating on other things." Harry was trying to ease his own guilty conscience but Hermione was not going to let him off the hook.

"I dunno, Harry, its all I seem to be able to think about. I loved Draco, so very much. What we had was special. And the sex. Gosh, the sex was mind blowing it was so perfect! The worst part is he taught me to fly and now…" she sighed.. "whatever will I do without his thick,long,big…"

"Alright Hermione we get the picture. You miss having sex," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Broom…I was going to say broom," Hermione snickered to herself. Watching the two of them squirm was priceless. Best way to make a guilty guy feel uncomfortable, cry. Hermione turned in quite the acting performance that day in Harry's office. Like they say though, "Pay backs are a bitch."

They went over what they had learned thus far. With Neville's surprise confession, they could add him, whether seriously or not, to the list of suspects. Harry had come up with some startling new information that both Flint and Avery had been overheard talking about the girl that was killed at the Three Broomsticks. Apparently they were worried about whether or not the dead girl had told anyone about the dark magic they were casting in the Forbidden Forest. Something about, tapping into the centaur's magic. Ron was impressed with Harry's ability to gather this kind of intelligence, but when she asked Harry how it was he came about the information, he clammed up. Of course it was Draco, Hermione knew that. They really must think she was biggest unicorms arse, to not know when they were lying. Ron was completely in the dark and seemed more focused on trying to ask Hermione to the carnival as his date. The carnival wasn't for another week and she had loads of plans to make but Ginny was taking a lot on as co-chair. It made sense since Ginny was in such love with her Introduction to Muggle Carnival Entertainers class. She was the top student in the class. Hermione was really just along for the ride, as she had no time to prepare for this event what with her husband being a prick and lying to her and the murder case, that she would eventually have to try and get a conviction for in front of the Ministry, if she wanted to keep her job. It was a stressful time with lots going on. She had nearly forgotten about Viktor in the process.

Ron had mentioned that Oliver Wood used to date Dandylion and before him, both Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had dated the young witch, so their list grew longer.

"Is there anyone she didn't date? I mean from what I can tell she dated nearly everyone!" The other deceased girl, nicknamed Draticula, wasn't any better either. She seemed to have loads of enemies, including Neville Longbottom. Hermione felt exhausted by this. How were they supposed to weed out the innocent from the guilty?"

"Why not just round them all up and use Veritserum on the suspects?"

"He can't just do that Ron. Some of these suspects come from highly regarded Wizarding families," Hermione said in a patronizing voice.

"And many sit on the board here at this very school," Harry piped in. "Besides…I already tried it on Blaise Zabini and it was inconclusive. I think someone has been passing around a potions cheat sheet, with information on how to counteract the veritserum effects.

"Cheat sheets? Say it isn't so Harry!" Hermione said genuinely shocked.

"Honestly Hermione, you can be so naïve. Not all of us live for tests like you do," Ron said.

"Just do it anyway Harry. Give them the serum and see what ya get back. At least maybe we can narrow down the suspects."

"I can't Ron. It takes a full moon's cycle to make. I only have limited quantities and the Ministry frowns on Aurors who use it too often. It's like saying you suck and can't do your job without magic."

"Well we are wizards Harry. Magic is what we do."

"I know Ron. I just can't alright? We have to do this the good old fashioned way."

"I have to go," Hermione stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Both boys said with sympathetic gazes.

"To mourn the loss of my marriage. I was just starting to like being a kept woman too. So sad." Hermione bust out laughing at seeing their expressions as soon as she was out of their sight. Right about now Harry was feeling some massive guilt and this comforted Hermione.

"Herminoninny!" Viktor Krum gimped up to Hermione and hugged her around the waist as Draco stopped short, witnessing the embrace.

They sat down at the table in the Great Hall for dinner, and Draco suddenly felt sick. He threw his food away, ignored Pansy's incessant whining for him to sit with her and talk a while and then excused himself to the potions lab.

"That fucking Krum! If he touches my fucking wife one more time, I swear to god I'll Avada his arse! He actually touched her and she allowed him to. I swear to God, wait 'till I get my hands on Hermione tonight. No more Mister Nice Guy. I'm a Malfoy damnit. I'm not going to fuck her. That's what I'll do. I'll leave her begging for it. God damn why won't this bloody potion work!" Draco screamed aloud to himself in the potions room. He had tried and failed three times to mix the proper potion. Of course the potion came from a cheat sheet, so it was likely missing an ingredient or two. An Invisibility potion was extremely hard to make and extremely rare. Only certain wizards like Dumbledore, even had access to the ingredients. It was no use, this cheat sheet he bought and paid fifty galleons for from Flint did not work. He was royally fucked it seemed.

"Thought I'd find you here. Take it Malfoy. Don't say I never did anything for you." Harry gave Malfoy his Invisibility Cloak. Malfoy stared at it and slid it over his hand. His hand disappeared. "Go fuck your wife. She really needs it and I can't take listening to her go on about all the sex she's missing anymore. I almost told her today. She was twirling her wand in her fingers though and I remember what she did to Ron once when he crossed her. Do me a favor though. Don't get anything on it." Harry said and Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Potter. "You know what I mean! Get the room really dark. The cloak won't cover everything, but it will get you in without being seen." Draco thanked Harry and then stuffed the cloak into his pocket and then went to spy on Granger… his wife,…on her date with Krum.

"How bloody fucked up is that?" Draco said aloud. "My wife is on a date! I'm so not going to fuck you Hermione. Well maybe just for a minute but then I am definitely pulling out and make you beg for it…"

REVIEW!?

I just have to ask…Have you all seen the Tom Felton (aka Draco Malfoy from HP movies duhhhh, everyone knows that) videos on You Tube where is singing and playing guitar? All of his original stuff are love songs! Check it out if you haven't. I will try to link it here but if it doesn't work he is You Tube name Feltbeats lol It's him too with Draco Malfoy hair and all! Link : /watch?vIANd9Ieii1Q


	13. The Invisibility Cloak

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione was wearing a tight pink sweater that was entirely too tight on her as far as Draco was concerned. Her skirt fell just above the knee and Draco stared, longingly at his bride as she sat casually on the arm of a black leather couch in the Slytherin common room. Since Harry's raid on the Slytherin Dorm things had calmed down significantly. If they were still playing The Game that Draco had taught them then they had found a new playground, because aside from a sparse minority of couples snogging in the common room there wasn't much action going on at all in Slytherin on this night. Draco was pretending to read a book on Quidditch, while he sat eavesdropping on Hermione and Viktor. He watched as she laughed and leaned closer to Viktor. They seemed to be reading a book together and this made Draco feel incredibly lonely. Why hadn't he just told her? He should be sitting leisurely with his wife reading a book and laughing. This was pure torture and he wondered when Krum was going to go to bed. Suddenly the pair got up and walked upstairs to the loft that was once where Draco bunked.

_Oh, no he won't! This is not going to happen, not while I have a breath left in me_, Draco thought to himself.

"Flint?"

"Yeah," Flint said, disinterestedly. He was too busy fumbling with some wires and some kind of putty.

"What are you making?"

"Oh, it's supposed to be something muggles make called bombs. Figured I'd put it in the Funhouse, Hermione, I mean Granger is having. She put all of us old Slytherins in charge of the funhouse. I figured I can add a couple charms to it. Supposed to explode every few minutes or so with a different burst effect each time, if I can get this muggle timer to work, that is.

"Nice. Never seen a bomb go off before. Cool," Draco said feeling rushed.

"Flint? Do you have any of those smokers left? You know the ones we set off in the Gryffindor stands that time during the quidditch game?"

"Yeah. Here ya go." Flint dug around in his box of explosives and pulled out a boxed package of smokers, that when let off smoked and stunk. Draco threw it in the air and caught it, a satisfied and malevolent smirk marking his expression. He would get Hermione and Krum out of the loft one way or another. He was about to let it off when Avery came into the room.

"Have you seen Hermione, er..I mean the mudblood?" Avery said when he caught sight of Draco. Something was going on. This was the second of his buddies to call Hermione by her name. He looked around and noticed that most of his former friends were working on different gadgets and exhibits.

"She was just here a minute ago with the Bulgarian," Flint said to Avery. Why were they being so nice in regards to Hermione?

"I wanted to ask her how grotesque she wants the corpse scene to be in the Haunted House. I know she said bloody as hell but she's Gryffindor and I just don't know if her idea of grotesque is the same as mine," Avery said. It suddenly dawned on Draco what was going on. Hermione had put all the different Houses in charge of certain carnival features and his own bunkmates were all too thrilled to be needed. All too often Slytherins were left out of House activities. While the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors all got along with a fair amount of ease, the Slytherins were a house unto themselves. Hermione had apparently found a way to break down the barrier with her carnival and quidditch night. Draco was impressed by this turn of events, so much so that he had nearly forgotten about Krum and Hermione, when he saw Hermione gliding down the stairs on Krum's arm. She looked at Draco and he turned away, hoping she didn't notice the dumbfounded stare on his face. Krum was wearing a suit with a corsage tucked neatly in his front jacket pocket. _Now what? Where are they going? Now I have to think of a reason to follow them._

"Hermione? How does this look? Too revolting?" Avery said holding up a festering, fly ridden, puking pink goop, zombie with bits of his skull missing and live looking tissue hanging from its bloodied corpse.

"That is perfect Avery! I think you can direct your questions to Draco from now on though. He and I were supposed to be hosting this together. I'm sure he can field any questions you may have. Draco, I've been meaning to give you the details." Hermione handed Draco a folder that said 'Night of Quidditch at the Big Top'. Under that it said, hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione Malfoy and Co-Chair Ginny Weasley. With that, Hermione and Krum exited the portal into the hall of the dungeon. Draco tucked the folder under his arm and ran after them.

"Hermione…er…Granger! Stop a second." Hermione smiled to herself before turning around. He had slipped up and said her name. He really wasn't very good at this undercover work.

"Yes, Draco…er…Malfoy?" Hermione said.

_Don't…stop…fucking…me…EVER!_ Ran through Draco's head. Like a broken record, it played repeatedly in his mind. _Say something,anything,just say something!_

"Shouldn't we go over this?" Draco said holding the folder up. "I mean, I don't know anything about any of this."

"Sure, we can go over it." Hermione said and Draco smirked at Krum. "Tomorrow though. I have plans tonight already." Draco's expression soured and his heart sunk. No mind, he had Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He would follow them. If that's how it was going to be then so be it. Blaise, would be out for the entire night, thanks to Draco's cocktail. Blaise had been feeling hung-over all day, so Draco gave him a friendly pick me up, which in actuality was a sleeping potion. He pulled the cloak from his pocket and flung it over himself as he watched Hermione and Krum disappear around the corner. _Bloody hell my feet are showing!_ Draco adjusted the cloak as best as he could before proceeding on. There was no use, he was just too tall.

They entered the Great Hall once again, the invisible Draco, stalking behind them the entire way.

"Don't be nervous Viktor. This is something you have waited your whole life for! I promise that if you feel nervous we can stop, until you gather yourself. It's going to be wonderful, you will see!" _Fucking shit! Is she talking about what I think she is talking about? I'll be god damned if he is going to bed with my wife. I __**will **__kill him. I can't believe Hermione would do this to me._

"Hold onto my arm and I will apparrate us there. When Draco heard Hermione say that he literally dove on the ground towards Krum and Hermione as she spun in circles and apparrated. He caught the back of Krum's coat at the last second and when he opened his eyes and checked, he was still thankful to be under the cloak. Viktor looked at Hermione strangely though and then he checked behind him. Draco was nearly nose to nose with a suspicious Viktor Krum. Draco drew in his breath and readied his wand but at the last second Krum turned away, deciding that whatever he sensed must not really be there. Draco had been so preoccupied with Krum and the possibility of being found out that he hadn't really paid any attention to just where it was they had landed. They were in the tavern. As Draco stood there in the very spot that he and Hermione had danced on their wedding night, he was suddenly reminded of all the sweet memories he and Hermione had already created together during their brief marriage. He sat down by the fire, out of the way he thought, and then it occurred to him that he didn't want to singe Harry Potter's cloak, so he silently crept to the rickety stairs where he took a seat and watched. Hermione was fixing Viktor's tie, again touching him, which annoyed Draco even more. Then Ernest and Matilda came out. Ernest was dressed as well, wearing a gray suit and bow tie, while Matilda was wearing an emerald green dress to match her eyes and a matching shawl. They all moved to sit down at a table together. Draco could see that the tavern was closed on this night, by the sign in the window that was flipped to read 'Closed'.

"Don't even get up Matilda, I'll get it." Hermione reached for a bottle of wine behind the bar. She stopped at the stairs where Draco was perched. She looked straight at him and whispered, "Are you hungry too? You can join us." She stood and stared as if she could see Draco but Draco didn't move a muscle. She finally turned away and sat back down at the table. Draco sat quietly listening from his near birds eye vantage point.

"My dear boy. I know I can never be a proper mother to you but you should know that I have loved you with all of my heart, everyday of my life. Both Ernest and I are so very proud of your accomplishments. We only hope that we can get to know you. I owe it all to Hermione and Draco for showing us that our love should not be something kept in a closet. She took us to your quidditch game and introduced us to the Wizarding world again." Now Ernest finally spoke. "I gave you your first flying lessons son. I put you on that broom and away you went like lightning. We used to take evening broom rides before…Voldemort…" Ernest teared up now but Hermione had already been crying for the last ten minutes. The whole table was blathering on with touching sentiments and Draco suddenly felt releived to not be sitting at the table with them. Viktor was sobbing. It was scary seeing a burly guy like Krum cry into his long lost mother's dress sleeve. Draco felt something stirring within himself. Was he actually getting teary-eyed too? No. A Malfoy doesn't cry. He had quite enough of this cozy scene so he crept back down the hall into he and Hermione's room. He drew the curtains all the way, so the room was black and then he waited and hoped.

The door creaked opened and Draco sat up. Hermione entered the room and turned the light on. She peeled her sweater off and then slid her skirt off. She was standing in only her bra and knickers as she sat down on the bed. She rolled over on the bed to turn the light off when she hit something in the bed.

"Who's there?" Hermione stretched her hands out in front of her but hit only air. Draco had moved and was standing on the other side of the bed now.

Something touched her neck in a satisfying way. She turned around to look but nobody was there. Then she felt something sit down next to her and within a second, she knew who it was. Draco was in her bedroom. She could smell his aftershave and expensive cologne. She smiled to herself. She wanted him so incredibly bad. His lips were on her mouth and his hands were roughly on her body as he threw her down on the bed and fell on top of her. Suddenly the light went off and Hermione reached to turn it back on, to catch a glimpse of her ghostly lover, but Draco threw her arms above her head and pinned them firmly. He was kissing down her neck and chest,Hermione's breaths coming in shallow pants. She was so hot for her husband. It was all she could do from pouncing on him outside the Slytherin common room when he had finally sucked it up and asked her to stay with him, but she had one last prank to play on her unsuspecting husband.

"Oh, Harry, god it's been so long. I thought that was you under the cloak. Mmmm make love to me Harry," Hermione said and then waited. She heard choking sounds and then the lights were on and Draco threw the Invisibility Cloak off himself in a rage.

"Harry! YOU FUCKED HARRY POTTER? YOU THOUGHT I WAS HARRY POTTER?" The look on his face was all that she needed in paybacks. He was completely crushed but then he started to leave.

"Draco stop. I knew it was you," Hermione said lying down on the bed in a sexy position that she hoped he would find irrestible.

"Bullshit! You thought I was Potty. How long have you been fucking Potter?"

"Never! It was a joke. I knew you and Harry lied to me. I've known it since last night. I knew you slept with me and I think its sweet, but if you ever lie to me again I swear to god I'll hex you into oblivion, Draco Malfoy. You should have told me!"

"That was dirty Hermione! I kiss you and you call me Potter? I don't think I'll ever be able to get it up again." Draco shivered as he sat down on the edge of the bed in only his trousers. Hermione leaned forward and kissed his back all the way up to his shoulders.

"Teach you to sneak into a woman's bed next time,"she said quiting a giggle.

"I thought this was our bed?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"It is…So why don't you come share _our _bed with me," Hermione kissed his neck and then turned his head and pressed her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her deeply. He wanted her so bad, her taste, her smell, her touch. He needed her so badly. "Draco, there is no mistaking your kisses with anybody else's. Nobody else can give me goose bumps and chills and make me feel hot allover, all at the same time, except you Dragon." Draco stood and Hermione began unbuckling his pants. She caressed his legs as Draco loomed over her, his arms wrapped around her head, his fingers in her hair as he kissed the top of Hermione's head. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged and kissed his stomach. Now Draco suddenly felt teary-eyed for _real_. How could Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, ever know love such as the love Hermione Granger Malfoy gave him. They sprawled on the bed kissing and caressing and when Draco moved between her legs and slid himself into her, Hermione whispered in his ear, "Don't stop making love to me…EVER." Draco thrust into her hard at this and Hermione felt her climax bubble over the brim. They moaned in each other's ears, whispered sweet nothings, and came with each other, over and over again. They would never be separated like that again as far as Draco was concerned.

He awoke in the morning naked, legs entangled with Hermione's like a pretzel. She dug her head into his chest and held her man tightly in her arms.

"I have an idea about how to get the Minister off our back."

"Good to hear. Hermione, I don't want you spending time alone with Krum anymore."

So, they weren't going to see eye to eye on everything, but at least they were together again. Suddenly a tapping at their window. Hermione was gliding on air today after her night with Draco. Not even Draco's persistence that she end her friendship with Krum because he could potentially be the killer, which he knew from his meeting with Harry Potter, could spoil her mood. That is, until she saw Harry's owl at their window and was suddenly filled with a sense of dread. Draco clamored over Hermione as she tore the letter open. When they opened it and read the script, their leftover exuberance from their night of passion, sagged. Another murder last night. This time it was someone they knew. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, while Draco pulled her close, trying to pretend he wasn't completely shocked.

Review!?

Sorry to leave ya on a bit of a cliffy but real life calls!


	14. A Killer Amidst

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Draco and Hermione arrived at the Whomping Willow, they were escorted through the cavernous tunnel that laid a path to the Shrieking Shack, by Harry Potter.

"She was killed at the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes, only try not to use words like kill or dead. Ron is in there with the victim, and he's having a hard go of it," Harry said under his breath. Hermione and Draco held hands as they approached the Gryffindor girl's corpse. Hermione fought back tears, finally clutching onto Ron who was standing silently over their friends body. She held Ron in her arms and Ron's head sunk into Hermione's chest.

"She was so full of life Hermione," he wailed. Draco ignored the obvious and began looking over the dead girl's body, while Hermione comforted her friend. Some of her hair had been ripped out of the back of her head and like the others; she was bound at her wrists and ankles. There were red welts and gashes across her legs that looked like she had been whacked repeatedly.

"Hermione? I think we might have something here," Draco said motioning to Hermione. Harry, who had been busy talking to Moody and two other aurors that were now going to be permanently stationed on the DPU grounds, curiously made his way over to see what Draco had found. Draco opened the girls hand and there, underneath the band of the dead girl's Gryffindor class ring gold band was a dark hair. Draco plucked the hair from Lavender Brown's cold dead hand and then handed it to Harry Potter, who then placed it into a small plastic baggie.

"Good work! We have the killer now," exclaimed Harry Potter as he showed the hair around to the other Aurors.

"You just have to make a polyjuice potion and mix the hair in it. Then whoever drinks it will become Lavender's killer," Hermione said wiping her tears away and smiling at Draco's find.

"Something else. Her legs look like they have been whacked by a broom handle," Draco said pointing to the series of welts and track marks.

"How do you know that's from a broom though? Anything could have made those marks. A stick, or even a wand," Harry countered.

"You weren't in Slytherin Potter. If you were then you would be familiar with this type of punishment. This is what a quidditch player gets by the hands of his teammates when he doesn't, oh….say….catch the snitch, because some bloody Gryffindor Seeker beat you to it," Draco flashed a smile, embarrassed to have just admitted that to Potter of all people.

"You beat each other when you lost a match?"

"Hell yes. What did the Gryffindor's do?"

"I dunno really. I 'spose we razzed whoever let us down, maybe ignored him or her for a few days and gave them a hard time."

"Pussy's," Draco mumbled.

"Excuse me Malfoy, I didn't quite catch that?"

"What kind of solidarity does that show? We would beat each other up and then it was over and we were mates again."

"It's just a different way of doing things Harry. Razzing a person and ignoring them can be just as bad as being beaten up," Hermione defended Draco and the Slytherin boys.

"What are you, like Miss Slytherin class President now 'Mione?" Ron fired at her with an angry face. His cheeks were so red he looked like he was going to explode.

"No. I just think that maybe everyone has been a little too hard on some of the Slytherins. I have them working on the Funhouse and they have been cooperative and cordial, efficient and energized. I can't say the same about the Ravenclaws though. They moan and complain about everything I ask them to do.

"Hermione. I think its great you are finally seeing another side to Slytherin, but Lavender was killed by a Slytherin. I can't look past these welts. It's a common punishment for sucking in quidditch as well as getting caught. Hell, I have even done this to people before. When Avery dimed me and Flint out in Dumbledore's office, for flooding the entire fourth floor, both me and Flint gave Avery a good paddling."

"See 'Mione! Even your boyfriend admits it," Ron spat.

"My husband, Ron. Draco is my husband," Hermione said with a scowl.

"Ok so it's a Slytherin. Now what?"

"Now, we post Aurors around the school. Hermione, if you could get to work on the polyjuice potion. Draco where was Blaise last night?"

"Hey, wait a minute! You two weren't together. Malfoy took a bludger and was back to his normal self, being a two faced prick." Draco glared at Ron and Hermione mimicked that glare.

"He was out. I gave him a sleeping potion because I didn't feel like following him around. He was hitting on a girl outside the old Transfiguration classroom, that is now Practical Potions for the Stay at Home Witch, just yesterday though. But he hits on so many girls its hard to keep up"

"Well, was it Lavender Brown?" Harry probed.

"I dunno really. They went into the classroom and I stood outside but I couldn't hear their conversation if that's what you mean."

"Why didn't you follow him in?" Ron said angrily as he looked pathetically at the body of his former girlfriend lying motionless on the rotting floorboards of the Shrieking Shack.

"That's a chick class. Look, I may be married but I'm still a man. They were doing something called scrapbooking, with lace and ribbons and all sorts of girly stuff. I'm not going back to that class ever, so don't even ask me Potter. It was a sea of Hufflepuff girls and one or two Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls.

"Draco, Lavender was in Gryffindor. Was Blaise talking to a girl from Gryffindor? Kind of an annoyingly charming voice. Very animated with her speech, likes to use a lot of flowery words and names and talks endlessly?" Hermione described Lavender Brown.

"I don't know really. The girl did call him Blaisey Waisey and that's when I tuned the whole conversation out. I was preoccupied with this hot Gryffindor girl that was walking next to a hunchback bloke with a Bulgarian accent." Draco looked at Hermione and Hermione dropped her head hiding a smile. She remembered that she had noticed Draco lurking outside that classroom looking at her and Viktor. She had intentionally smiled at Viktor and clasped her arm in his.

"Yeah, that was Lavender alright!" Ron said bending down to hold Lavender's hand."She was so adorably sweet. My precious little Lavender. Strong, aggressive, persistant, soft and sweet." Draco looked at Ron oddly and then glanced to Hermione for answers as to why he was breaking down like he was.

"Lavender gave Ron his first kiss back in our sixth year. They were an item for a while," Hermione said flatly.

"She wasn't _just _my first kiss Hermione. Lavender was a first at everything. Rest in peace sweet Lavender. You will be sorely missed."

"Are you saying that you slept with Lavender Brown, Ron?"

"Yes! Isn't it bloody obvious?"

"You just never told me. I assumed you were a virgin because you never wanted to fool around with me." Hermione said to Ron and Harry coughed loudly, throwing a glance to Hermione that reminded her that Draco was standing there looking extremely uncomfortable at hearing about her sex life prior to Draco, or lack thereof as the case seemed to be.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but kissing you was like kissing my sister. Not that Ginny and I have ever kissed, because we haven't."

"…..Right….Alright Ron, let's just stop there shall we? We are all sad to see Lavender go. Let's leave it at that," Harry said.

"I'm not sad," Draco said. All heads turned to look at Draco now.

"Well, I'm not. I didn't even know her. What's shocking to me though, is how Blaise managed this when I know for a fact I knocked him out last night."

"Malfoy, stick to Blaise today and find out if he was lurking about last night. Hermione, you have the carnival night to prepare for. Ginny is trying out quidditch players down at the pitch right now. I'd feel better if you two stuck together and I'm sure Malfoy will check in on his new bride from time to time?" Draco nodded at Harry. "Ron, talk to Lavender's friends and see if she was dating Blaise Zabini, or if they noticed anything out of the usual. I have a meeting with the Minister at the Ministry this morning. Don't hesitate to contact me should any new information surface, regarding Lavender's death or any of the other girls."

"Harry, I should probably get to work on the polyjuice potion first, since it takes so long to make," Hermione added.

"Right then. You can use my office. The password is "stilettos."" Hermione gave Harry an odd look and he blushed. "Dumbedore liked sweets and I like high heels on a woman. Don't give me that look 'Mione. Who was it that was going on endlessly about Draco's big,thick,long….broom." Harry winked at Hermione and smiled. Draco lifted his chin up and smirked, taking Hermione's hand in his again.

"Hey, I am with ya man," Draco said to Harry and Ron also nodded in agreement.

"Eccckkk, men!" Hermione said pulling Draco away from her friends.

With that, they all went their separate ways. Draco escorted Hermione to Harry's office.

"Aren't you supposed to be following Blaise?" Hermione said to her shadow, an amorous Draco Malfoy.

"Are you kidding me? And pass up a chance to screw you on the famous Harry Potter's desk? I am going to have you now little woman of mine and then I'll follow Blaise."

"Draco, what are you doing? Uhhh, we can't do this in here!"

"Why are you talking? Turn around Granger," Draco said in a deep sexy voice that gave Hermione chills. Hermione gulped and leaned back on Harry's desk, wrapping her loving arms around Draco's neck. Draco held her firmly by her shoulders, kissing her mouth roughly. When Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into his kiss he suddenly pulled back and flipped her around, so she was now facing the desk. He was raking his hands up the outside of her thighs and biting on her neck in such an erotic way, Hermione felt lost in his clutches. She heard the zipper on his trousers and then she felt Draco's strong hands pulling her panties down. He slipped them over her feet and then stood up, grinding his chest into her back as his hands squeezed her bum. One hand shot around to her front and she could feel Draco's fingers gently rubbing her clit as he continued to kiss her back and neck.

"Oh, Draco, this feels incredible, don't stop,"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Draco groaned in her ear and she could feel her earlobe tingle with his hot breath on her skin, as she melted under the sensations.

"Oh yes, fuck me. I want you inside me," Draco pushed his rock hard cock up against her back and then she felt his wet fingers drag across her stomach until his hands were firmly on her hips. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for what she knew was coming. With his trousers around his ankles now, he moved in closer between her legs. He spread her legs wider with his body and then with mounting passion he shoved his hardness into her. He thrust into her, each time biting on her neck as he did so.

"Rub yourself while I fuck you," Draco said softly and Hermione did as he asked. She was rubbing herself like Draco had showed her to do, while he fucked her from behind. He would stop and pull her ass closer to him, his thumbs on the small of her back and his fingers on her hips, lightly applying pressure as he rammed himself into her. Hermione leaned over the desk all the way now and Draco slid an arm under her stomach. He was pumping her hard now, her body slamming into his chest as he leaned over her and gave it to her good. His dick was huge in her and she didn't want this moment to stop. Her first orgasm was quick and strong, and she wailed Draco's name as he continued to grind into her. His breaths were coming short in her ear and she knew he was about to climax. He thrust upwards with everything he had, Hermione now completely on Harry's desk and shot his fluids into her, their orgasm mixing in a sweet, sticky mess.

"You know I married you for the sex, right?" Hermione whispered to Draco who was still laying over her back trying to catch his breath.

"And here I was worried that you wanted my money." Draco pulled out and Hermione whined that he shoud put it back. "The jokes on you though my dear. I have made you a slave to my dick," Draco said cleaning himself up and zipping his pants up again."

"Mmm, yes. I think I am."

"Just wait until I fuck you in your ass. That's next lesson," Draco said, and he spanked her bare ass hard.

"Ow!"

"You liked it so shut up Malfoy."

"You found me out…Hey…you called me Malfoy. How come?"

"Well I shouldn't really call you Granger anymore, since technically you are a Malfoy now."

"But I call you Malfoy. I can't be Malfoy. That;s you."

"What a quandary we have," Draco smirked.

"I seems so. You were joking about the ass thing right??" Hermione said flicking her wand and casting a cleaning spell over herself.

"You'll find out Sweet Pea," Draco smiled wickedly. "I wouldn't trust me if I were you," Draco straightened his tie.

"Here let me do that. You are doing it all wrong." Draco smiled and let his wife fix his tie for him. When she was done, she kissed him lightly on the mouth and Draco closed his eyes at her gentle touch.

"Better not turn your back on me either, because I am going to make you my bitch. Bitch." Hermione winked and made a sexy tongue gesture and then left Draco standing there as she began to prepare the polyjuice potion. With his head tilted back and his eyes closed and a grateful smile on his face, he knew this was the lady of his dreams.

"I love you Malfoy," Draco said kissing her cheek from behind her again.

"I love you too Malfoy. Now go on…get out of here and let me work. I got what I wanted." Draco laughed heartily and left.

Ginny was thoroughly frustrated with quidditch tryouts. None of the girls were trying at all. The only girls she could even consider putting on the team were the ones that already played quidditch like Angelina and Katie Bell. Cho Chang was acting girly and refusing to play because her dipshit of a boyfriend, a handsome but brainless Ravenclaw, didn't approve of her playing quidditch anymore. With classes out for the rest of the day, after news of Lavender Browns death spread throughout he University, the Slytherins had decided to watch Ginny conduct try outs.

"What are you looking at frogface?" Ginny said with her eyes narrowed on Pansy Parkinson.

"You talking to me, little bitch?"

"Do you see another person with a face like a frog?"

"Shut up cunt face. I've never seen a talking cunt before, have you Blaise?" Pansy said sneering at Ginny Weasley. Draco had found Blaise at long last. Blaise was sitting with the other Slytherin guys, taunting Ginny and all the girls who she had managed to try out to play on the girls quidditch team next week for the carnival and big game.

"Draco? What happened to you man?"

"What happened to me? What happened to you? Where were you last night?" Draco said coolly.

"That potion you gave me must have made me feel better, but I don't remember what happened last night. I woke up in the girls lavatory on the second floor, with Moaning Myrtle throwing water on me. I told the bitch to stop and then she smacked me in the head with the door. I didn't think ghosts could really do damage. I promise I'll get that bitch one way or another."

"You fucking idiot. So you don't remember anything before that?" Draco asked as he kept one eye peeled on the feud that was boiling over between Ginny and Pansy in front of them.

"I remember feeling worn out and tired so I laid down on my bunk and the next thing I knew I was waking up with Myrtle. You don't think she raped me, do you? I kind of felt violated and my pants were down." Blaise shivered at the thought of being seduced by a ghost girl.

"Bitch!"

"Cunt!"

SLAP

SLAP

Draco ran to break up the catfight. Ginny was now down on the ground holding Pansy's head over a puddle of mud on the quidditch field.

"Ladies…What's the problem here?" Draco said pulling Ginny off of Pansy.

"Get this walking sexually transmitted disease off my quidditch pitch!"

"It isn't your quidditch pitch! Just because you are fucking Harry Potter doesn't mean you can order us all around like a house elf!" Pansy spat as Draco now helped her up too. Standing between the girls so they couldn't swipe at each other again, Draco tried to mediate, a cause that was pretty much futile as both girls lashed out at one another.

"Practice is over! You all suck!" Ginny said, but Pansy just stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Pansy, can I get a minute with Weasley?"

"Sure,Draco. Oh, Draco, do you want to take me to the carnival?" Pansy said reaching for Draco's belt buckle and curling it around her fingers with her best alluring smile. Draco ran his fingers across her face, grabbing her jaw firmly. By Pansy's reaction, she thought she was about to be kissed by Draco and she closed her eyes and puckered up to receive his kiss.

"Pansy…I have decided to give my marriage another try. I will be taking my wife to the carnival. Just so we understand though where things stand between us, I need you to know that should I ever find myself in need of a date, you my dear Pansy, would be the LAST person I would come to. Aren't you supposed to be working on something for the Funhouse? I want to see your progress." Draco let go of Pansy's face and she rubbed her face with a deflated expression.

"You're still a cunt! Cunt!" Pansy said to Ginny before sulking away.

"Thanks for the help with that one. Now, if I could solve my quidditch problem," Ginny said looking down at the ground somberly.

"Why don't you make it a couples quidditch game. I don't think I've ever seen that. I think you might have a lot more takers," Draco suggested.

"Oh my Gods, that is such a great idea! Of course, Harry and I will kick all your arses."

"Yeah, you probably will, but I think it would be fun to teach Hermione how to play quidditch."

"You rock Malfoy! I am going to go post a bulletin right away!" Draco headed back to the Slytherin guys at this.

"So,Draco, you and Hermione back together again then? I heard what you said to Pansy," Avery said announcing this to all the Slytherins, who now cocked their heads in anticipation of Draco's response. It was now or never. He wouldn't be apart from her again and furthermore he really didn't care what his friends thought of his marriage. He loved Hermione and the rest could screw off. He did however, want to stay close to Blaise, but he would have to risk it.

"Yeah," Draco said nervously and left it at that.

"I don't blame you. Hermione is different then the other Gryffindor girls. She actually told me that I was gifted in art yesterday. No other girl has ever told me that I was good at anything, except being an arsehole," Avery said and Flint and the others chuckled.

"That's because you are an arse, Avery," Draco said smiling.

"Yeah you got lucky with her, Draco. Do you like, how do I put it, love her?" Flint asked.

"I married her didn't I?"

"My father never loved my mother. It was arranged."

"I've seen your mother Flint. Your father definitely got the raw end of the stick on that arranged marriage," Blaise chuckled.

"What would you know? Least Draco admits he loves his wife, unlike you, who fucks everything that walks. I heard you slept with Lavender Brown last night and then she turned up dead. They're coming for ya Blaise," Avery laughed hard, making eerie ghostly nosises and holding his hands above his head, at his joke. Draco watched Millicent Bullstrode slink away with her head held low at that comment.

"Why the fuck did you say that you fuckin arsehole!" Blaise grabbed Avery by the scruff of his nec, while Draco watched. They often hit each other with fists or spells when they were pissed off at each other, so it wasn't anything to get too nervous about.

"I was just fucking around. You probably did fuck Lavender though. Now that Draco here took himself off the market, you have made up for his loss in numbers."

"Hahaha, very funny. You are a fucking dumbass Avery. That's my wife moron! Millicent heard you say that. I would hex you right now if I had my wand, but fucking scarhead took it. Oh fucking Christ..what am I going to do now? Look at her! I'm going to get reamed good for this one and I didn't even fuck the dead bitch, Lavender, or whatever her name was!" Blaise was pissed.

"Why don't you try keeping your dick in your pants, Blaise? You're married so learn to act like it."

"Just because your wife has your penis in a potions jar,wrapped with pretty bows and toffee's, doesn't mean I will let my wife do the same to me. Millicent knows the score. She got a husband out of this."

"Why don't you get off your stupid arse and go talk to her Blaise," Draco finally said as the guys began making crude jokes. "Tell her you love her and then act like you mean it."

"I don't want to be like you Draco. Your little bitch may have snowed the others into thinking she gives a shit about them, but I know what she is. She's nothing but a good for nothing, mudblood. Just because you decided to betray your people, doesn't mean I would ever do the same. Millicent may be fat and ugly but she knows the score! She knows not to associate with mudbloods, and she's more woman then your precious Hermione will ever be!" With that, Blaise stormed off, grabbing Millicent by the arm and swinging her around. Within a minute, they were kissing and making up.

"You just going to take that Draco?" Flint prodded.

Draco fumed, but walked the other way. He wasn't going to change anyone's mind, who wasn't ready to change themselves, so he ignored Blaise.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall around lunchtime….

"Herminoninny!" Viktor raced up to Hermione, just as she entered the Great Hall. The polyjuice potion was brewing. She had learned over the years to start with a base, a mix of ingredients she kept in storage for such occasions as this. By using the base, that was already prepared, she could cut the brewing time down to a week instead of months. She was tired from her trysts with Draco that had left her tingling from head to toe. All she wanted to do was grab a bite of lunch and then track Ginny down, in order to offer her services in carnival and quidditch night preparations. She greeted Viktor politely and with a smile, but in the back of her mind was Draco's warning. She didn't like disobeying Draco, even if he was being a prat when he asked her not to spend time with Viktor, but she did intend to cut her time short with Krum, as she felt uneasy about going against Draco's wishes.

"Viktor! How are your mother and father? Did it go well after I left you alone with them?"

Viktor filled her in on the joyous occasion. It seemed they had all agreed to spend together in the future. Viktor had even invited them to the carnival, which Hermione thought was delightful. She had hoped that by finding his parents, Viktor would feel more at ease and would start to open up to other people, as well as Hermione. He seemed though, to be clingier then ever on this day.

"Herminoninny…" Viktor said placing one hand on Hermione's thigh and his other hand on her cheek. Hermione leaned back in her chair, but he was so close, she had no viable means of exit. "I want to ask you to be my date to the carnival. It would give me great pleasure…"

THWAP!

"Oh, I bet it would give you great pleasure," Draco said in a drawling, moronic sounding Bulgarian accent, as he pulled back his fist and clocked Viktor as hard as he could, sending the Bulgarian to the ground.

REVIEW!?

Love the reviews thus far! Keep 'em coming. I love reading them in between updates! Thank you to Renae and everyone else for the kind words!


	15. Fiendfyre

Chapter 15

(Wand fight that may be disturbing to some. Theres my warning.)

"That's my wife you were touching there Krum! Go back to Bulgaria and get your own wife. Just do not touch Hermione. Yes, Hermione, not whatever fucked up name you keep calling her. And next time, learn to speak the language before you come here and start trying to pick up on another man's wife!" Draco shouted.

He turned and took Hermione's hand and started to walk away. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Viktor staggering to his feet. He had a snarled expression and Hermione knew this was not going to be pretty. She pulled out her wand, but continued walking with Draco. Draco also had his hand on his wand and then things happened quickly. Viktor lunged at Draco. Draco spun around and so did Hermione. Draco had his left arm extended straight while his right hand curled above his head holding his wand. Draco's wand was pointed straight at Viktor. She had seen this style of dueling before, from Draco during an exhibition duel in their second year when he dueled Harry and also from Lucius on that terrible night Sirius Black died in the Department of Mysteries. She feared what her former Death Eater husband would do, so she turned her wand on Draco and shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew from his hand leaving a shocked and angry Draco, defenseless. Viktor was on him now as he barreled into Draco, knocking him to the floor. Draco had the height and reach on Krum but Krum's fists were massive as the two men came to blows. Hermione stood in shock, moving her wand back and forth, trying to get a clear shot on Viktor in order to Stupefy him. Krum pinned Draco and punched him in the face, then Draco took the upper hand, kicking him in the groin and throwing another punch at Krum's huge pumpkin head. Hermione saw Draco shake his hand in pain as Viktor's head met with Draco's hand. Draco was fighting defensively, while Krum's arms flailed wildly, the anger on his face evident, as he tried to hit Draco repeatedly, only to become frustrated when Draco ducked under his punches. Draco tackled Krum on the ground and then shouted.

"Give me my wand. I'm going to end this. Hermione, my fucking wand!"

Hermione ran to his wand and picked it up. Draco released one of his hands from Viktor's neck where he was choking him in order to hold him down, while he sat over top of Viktor Krum. Hermione started to give him the wand but then pulled back, afraid of what he would do with it. She had seen him use the Cruciatus curse once, against Blaise, who was his best friend at the time. She had no idea what he would do to a person who wasn't his friend and who happened to be someone that was in love with his wife. She thought she was protecting Draco against himself. She had no idea though, how could she predict, Viktor was such a nice boy, that her hesitation to give Draco his wand would lead to the events that followed. As Draco pleaded for his wand, Krum escaped his clutches leaving a wandless Draco scrambling to his feet.

"Sectumsempra!" Viktor cried out as Hermione ploughed into Viktor screaming for him to stop. His spell caught Draco in the leg and Draco felt a searing pain rip into his leg as his skin tore open, a gaping slash wound seeping blood onto the floor of the Great Hall. Hermione lay on top of Viktor now slapping him hard in the back, begging him to stop but he flung her petite body from his back with ease Hermione released Draco's wand and it rolled to Draco's feet. Draco picked it up and turned on his attacker.

"Fiendfyre!" A large, orange, glowing fire snake with crimson eyes the same color as the blood that oozed from Draco's leg, shot from his wand. It flew high in the Great Hall, swooping on Viktor and anyone else in the vicinity. Everyone hit the floor and watched as the battle raged on.

"Krum, stop! You have the Dark Mark don't you? Can you feel the power surging through you, just as I can? Can you feel it!?" Draco yelled as the pain in his leg intensified. The fire snake singed Viktor's sleeve as it made another pass and his shirt caught fire. Viktor threw the flaming shirt from his body, tearing it away from his skin. Draco's eyes fell upon the Dark Mark on Viktor's arm. He had been branded by Voldemort, just as Draco had. Draco's arm burned and Viktor was now holding his arm too. "It's because we both have the Mark! It's trying to make us fall to its will. Resist it and the pain will stop! Resist it!" Draco was screaming out as Viktor stood again, wand raised on Draco, his hand shaking, as if he were trying to restrain himself.

"I can't make it stop! It hurts! You have to get away, I can't control the magic!" Viktor yelled out, unable to harness the dark magic he felt coursing through his veins.

"Resist it! Think of something you love. Think of Hermione!" Draco fell back on the ground, his face growing paler as his blood continued to seep from his wound. If Viktor didn't resist they would both kill each other.

"I'm sorry! It burns." Viktor cried out. Hermione couldn't get up, for the fire snake that had leapt from Draco's wand was so big it took up half of the the Great Hall. Students were screaming, crying, and trying to scoot on their bellies to get out of the Great Hall. She could see Viktor crawling towards Draco, but every time she edged closer, the snake would push her back. It's as if Draco and Krum were encircled by the roaming fire beast, its scorching snakelike body encasing them closer and closer to each other. "Make it stop!" Viktor was crying hard now and Draco looked close to passing out from the pain. He was holding his arm at his side, the pain from the Dark Mark burning his skin as if hot coals had been placed on his arm. Viktor was nearly on top of him now and Hermione sobbed uncontrollably.

"Don't hurt him Viktor, I love him. Malfoy, please don't die. I love you Draco! Viktor no!" Hermione cried. She couldn't take it anymore and she bolted upright and lunged to reach Draco on the floor. She felt the heat from the snake forcing her back and then she was flat on her back, her face flushed and the wisps of hair at the fringe of bangs singed off from the intense heat.

"Fight it Draco, fight! Viktor reached Draco and then it was if the two boys knew exactly what to do. They clasped arms as if they were arm wrestling, their Dark Marks pressing against each other's, a green snakelike whip of light swirling above their arms.

"You have to think of something you love! It's the only way we can make it stop," Draco cried through the pain and then he fell silent. Hermione watched in utter disbelief at what she was seeing, as the green light was slowly extinguished, leaving hoards of frightened students and two silent and still boys in its wake.

In all the commotion, Hermione had failed to notice that Harry Potter was on the far side of the Great Hall, watching the whole scene play out. Like her, he had not been able to break through the ring of fire. He rushed towards Draco and Viktor just as Hermione reached her husband.

"You are going to be alright. I won't let you die. You hear me Malfoy? Malfoy!?"

Draco opened his eyes and whispered in his husky voice. "Next time, give me my wand when I ask for it. You have to learn to trust me, Malfoy." Hermione was beside herself. She kissed his hand frantically, her tears falling on his face as she screamed for someone to help them. He had lost so much blood. She suddenly realized that nobody knew how to help them.

"Harry? What do we do!" Mad Eye Moody had restrained Viktor Krum while Harry helped Hermione save her husband.

"I only saw this once. Unfortunately it was after I hit Malfoy with the same spell." Harry apparrated to the potions lab, while Hermione stayed with Draco, the warmth of his hand slowing growing colder as more time passed. Harry had Professor Snapes old potions pantry under lock and key. There had never been a better potions master then Snape, and Harry had kept the pantry organized exactly as Snape had left it, just in case things of this nature should happen. By a stroke of luck, Harry was able to find the book with the proper incantation written down on it. He apparrated back to Hermione, who was now crying hysterically over a shivering and limp Draco who continued to bleed out from his leg. Harry knelt in front of Draco, the memories of the bathroom incident playing over and again in his mind as his glasses began to fog up from his own tears. How could he have done that to Malfoy? There was no time to visit the past, he was dieing again right before his very eyes. He held his wand over the deep gashes and recited the incantation. The wounds began to heal themselves, stitching themselves, his skin closing and the blood flow seepage ceasing. Harry repeated the spell two more times, until all his wounds were healed. Then Harry knelt and cried over what he had done to Malfoy so long ago.

"It's not your fault Harry. It's my fault. I didn't give Draco his wand. I didn't know what could happen if two former Death Eaters were to fight," Hermione cried, snot mixed with tears running down her face, she was a mess.

"You couldn't have known, Hermione. None of us knew, since most of the Death Eaters are dead and others, like Krum, we never knew about."

"Oh Harry, I almost killed him! I vowed to love him and look what I did! I should have trusted him. I'll never make that mistake again. Never! I'm so sorry my sweet Dragon. I should have trusted you. I should have trusted you." Madame Pompfrey arrived on the scene and Draco was moved to the hospital wing, yet again.

Hermione didn't talk much to anyone over the next week while Draco healed. She was permitted to take him home. Viktor was taken to the Ministry where he was pumped for information about his past involvement with Voldemort. From what Harry had confided to Hermione, Viktor had been recruited after his mentor Karkaroff, had turned out to be a disappointment to Voldemort and was killed for it. While all they could go on was Viktor's word, it seemed evident that Viktor had not ever been called to service during the war. Perhaps, Voldemort's intent was to use him for something else later on down the line, but died before he had the chance. Needless to say, Krum was to serve an Azkaban sentence. Draco was given the benefit of the doubt, when several witness recollected their accounts of what had happened in the Great Hall that day and all seemed to be of the impression that Draco was well within his right to protect his wife and himself and furthermore, that Krum had cast the first spell, turning the fight into a wand fight.

Hermione nursed Draco back to health in a most subservient way. She would bring him his food, dress his wounds, treat him with magical remedies and potions, and wash him and just anything and everything she could think of. The guilt was overwhelming, and finally, when Draco was well enough to address the event and all that occurred, he sat her down in front of him.

"I want you to go back to the University. I feel good as new almost and I can't stand seeing you like this anymore."

"I knew you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I can't even stand to look at myself in the mirror, after I almost got you killed," Hermione said starting to cry again.

"I know you can't. That's the problem. That's why I want you to go back to the University."

"Do you want me to go away right now? I completely understand you not wanting to look at me Draco. I'll just get my things and go."

"Stop it! You're doing it again." Draco sounded pissed.

"I'm sorry. Tell me what to do and I'll do it Draco," Hermione plead.

"That's just it! I don't want to tell you what to do, unless I _want t_o tell you what to do! You know like in the bedroom," Draco chuckled but his humor fell on deaf ears.

"You want me to suck you off? I can do that for you if that's what you mean."

"Christ, Hermione! No. I don't want you to suck me off. I mean yes I do, but not like this."

"I don't understand Draco. I just want to please you. I feel horrible about what I did, all because I couldn't trust you. You said it yourself, I should have trusted you and given you your wand. All of this was my fault and you nearly died," Hermione started crying harder now.

"Stop it god damn it! Cut this fucking shit out. Now Hermione!"

"Stop what? Acting like a good wife to you? Trying to show my husband how much I love him? How much I wish that would have been me laying on the floor bleeding and not you? How if I had listened to you and stayed away from Viktor, none of this would have happened?"

"Where is Viktor?"

"He's at the Ministry. He is being transported to Azkaban tomorrow. Matilda and Ernest are there visiting him right now. He's broken up about everything, as are Matilda and Ernest. I pressed charges against Viktor. I knew you would want me to, so I did. I prosecuted him myself. Three years in Azkaban. He isn't even mad at me, is the thing. He wants to go. Like I said, he's broken up over what he did and the whole Dark Mark acting the way it did, really scared him."

"Yes I thought it would. He didn't have as much training from Voldemort as I did. I knew about what could happen, but I never thought much about it. I guess I figured since Voldemort died, so did the power the Dark Mark carried." Draco looked at the mark on his arm and then pulled the sheet over it. He never wanted to see the ugly brand on his arm again. He couldn't understand how Hermione never mentioned it at all and was just able to pretend it wasn't there. He hated it. It was a reminder to him of everything bad that he was, and of a past, he could never make restitution for. He had nightmares about Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. If Viktor was now feeling even half of the pain Draco himself had been carrying around with him since the war, then Viktor was going to be in prison for the rest of life. A Death Eater that could see the error of his ways lived in his own prison. Draco knew. "The surge of power I felt when we fought scared me too. I know how Viktor feels," Draco said with empathy.

"He wanted to speak with you," Hermione said sullenly, "to apologize, I think, before he goes to Azkaban."

"Get him out of jail, Hermione. Bring him here. I want to talk to him. I want to tell him that we aren't pressing charges. You need to get his sentence overturned Hermione."

Hermione was flabbergasted. She thought that she was doing the right thing by prosecuting Viktor. Intent on showing her husband just how much of a good wife she could be, she filed the papers and then went into court and got the conviction.

"I also want you to stop this bullshit. Stop this good wife, bad wife, fucking bullshit. I loved you the way you were. I don't want some nursemaid or some slave who polishes my shoes like a house elf and strips for me and sucks me off. I want Hermione Granger, the same cheeky bitch I married. The girl who puts me in my place when I'm rude. The girl who constantly reminds me that she beat me on every test in Hogwarts, barely I might add. I want my wife back."

"I just want you to know that I love you," Hermione said feeling slightly better.

"I know you love me. I know the next time you will trust me. Nobody expects you to be perfect Malfoy," Draco said.

"You mean like you, Malfoy?"

"Exactly," Draco smiled and pulled her into him. "It's a learning process, this whole marriage thing. You fucked up. Next time it will be me fucking up."

"Probably the next time after that even," Hermione giggled and Draco pinched her on the arse. "Point is, you better believe that I won't be kissing your ass when I fuck up, so you don't have to kiss mine either. Although, if you want to, it's right here," Draco pointed to his arse that was clad in a pair of silky boxers and Hermione pinched him back. He yelped and then the two rolled, kissed and made up.

Matilda and Ernest nearly broke down in tears when Hermione told them that Draco was better and that he didn't want to press charges against Viktor after all. Hermione had spared no time in getting Viktor out of jail and now Viktor stood outside their bedroom door with Hermione, ready to apologize to Draco Malfoy.

"He's been in a good mood so I wouldn't worry. He forgives you."

"What I did to you, and to him, was wrong and I wish to tell him man to face." Hermione giggled at Viktor's English and then opened the door, letting Viktor in to see Draco (although she left it cracked open so she could shamelessly eavesdrop, just like any normal wife would).

"I want to apologize for casting such a wicked spell on you. I was not myself. The power the Dark Mark gave me temporarily, could not be controlled."

"I know. Forget about it. Just don't try to pick up on any other Death Eaters wives in the future and you should be perfectly okay," Draco chuckled but Viktor sat in the chair across from Draco quite straight faced and serious.

"About that. I need you to know that when you told me to think of something you loved, I did."

"Yeah I figured. We don't need to rehash that. I know you love my wife, but so long as you realize that she already belongs to me and are willing to respect that, then I don't have a problem with you still being friends with her. I know she likes you as a friend and while I am not terribly fond of you or comfortable with it, I do trust my wife."

"You are not understanding me. I did not think of Hermione. I thought of my mother, and the love I lost when I was taken from her so long ago. The love for my mother is what stopped the Dark Mark for me. What did you think of?" Draco held back laughter. Krum was a mamma's boy! He was sure that he cracked a smirk at least once during that whole soliloquy of Krum's.

"I thought of Hermione of course. My mother is not quite the face I see when I think of love," Draco said half sarcastically but his statement was one hundred percent accurate.

"She returns your feelings. You are both made for one another."

"Yes. So, thanks for stopping by. Will you be going back to the University?"

"I will return to what I do best. Quidditch. Hermione has asked me to stay though until after the festivities. My parents will be attending, and I have little time to enjoy their company."

"Well stay then and enjoy your mother. You know what I mean…er…whatever," Draco said feeling ill at ease with this touchy feely conversation with Krum.

When Krum left Hermione reentered the room and kissed Draco on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"For being a good man. Letting Krum off, accepting his apology and for fucking the hell out of me."

"The first two I understand but the last one?"

"I am asking you to fuck me. This is Hermione Malfoy asking you to fuck the hell out of me. Unless you don't have your strength?" Hermione dropped her shirt and proceeded to strip in front of him. Draco took one look at her and threw her down on the bed, pinning her to the bed and ravishing her body in every unorthodox way he could think of.

Review!?

I am getting down towards the end. I have two or three chapters left is all. Three, by my count (i think at this point a fourth could be needed). I know I took some liberties on this chapter with the whole, "What if two Death Eaters that carried the Dark Mark fought each other.." so I hope it doesn't bother people. I made it up. In addition, I apologize if this chapter is scary or bothersome, but I do like writing adventure/ horror too, as I am a huge Stephen King and Anne Rice fan. Especially, Anne Rice. Her writing is like poetry. I find myself in total awe when reading her stuff. I look forward to the Quidditch and the Funhouse chapter of this story and the unveiling! Have something fun planned for the last chapter :P hehe Please REVIEW! if everyone reading this would review it would make me such a happy camper! Thanks to those who are :) and are reviewing me faithfully...you are awesome!! I write stories quickly and for that reason my stories get skimped on reviews..and unfortunately, more reviews means MORE people will find and read my stories so...If you like my stories then it helps me a lot if you review!


	16. Draco Da Man

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So what do you think?" Hermione said pulling her hands away from Draco's eyes as they stood on the University grounds, near the lake. He opened his eyes to see a massive candy cane striped, circus tent. Outside the tent was a platform and a stage with silver and gold sparkled streamers and confetti raining down.

"That's for the Minister's speech. He made us erect he stage. He cant be bothered to stand on the ground with all the little people.

"You have little people here?" Draco asked.

"Figure of speech, I meant all of us war torn degenerates," Hermione quipped. "It's more impressive once you go inside, but I want it to be a surprise for later. So what do you think!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah…It's okay," Draco said and Hermione socked him in the arm.

"Just okay?"

"I'm kidding. It's wonderful. I've never been to a carnival before."

"Well you will tonight! In fact you're the announcer, or the ringmaster so to speak." Draco gave her a surprised stare. "Didn't you ever read the folder I gave you? It was all in there." She could tell by Draco's expression though, that he hadn't read anything. "Honestly Draco, you used to be so prepared. I hope marriage isn't the cause of your recent tendency of letting so many things slip by you these days," Hermione said sarcastically.

"It's all my wife's fault. I'm too busy fantasizing about all the erotic and illegal things I'm going to do to my wife," Draco glanced behind Hermione and looked at her arse.

"You get away from my bum!" Hermione jumped forward when Draco pinched her hard on the butt. She still didn't know if he was kidding or not about buggering her in the bum, but she was sure she didn't want to remind him of it, in order to find out.

"There's Harry and Ginny! Let's go say hello. I have something I want to run by Harry." They made their way across the grounds to greet Harry and Ginny, who were hanging the events banner.

"Hey, Harry,Ginny!" Hermione threw her arms around the couple while Draco stood back.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are both here. You and Ginny have done a marvelous job."

"Hermione, we sold out! All the tickets are gone! Looks like Harry may be getting that bigger office for him and his staff after all. And all the repairs and upgrades the school needs. Harry wanted to build two new dorm buildings outside the castle.

"Yes this should raise a lot of needed galleons for the University. Back to my office, though…I found somebody's knickers on the floor under my desk. Know anything about that Malfoys?" Harry addressed both Draco and Hermione. Draco smirked while Hermione stood frozen,mortified. "Here ya go. Next time you should probably remember your knickers," Harry winked and tossed Hermione's knickers in the air. Draco caught them and shoved them in his pocket. Embarrassed, but with an agenda, Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. He looked at her and then agreed to do what it was she asked.

"We better hurry to the Quidditch pitch, the game is about to start! I can't believe I lost track of the time! See ya there "Mione," Ginny said yanking Harry by the arm as Harry waved goodbye.

"What does she mean, see ya there? We aren't playing quidditch."

"Yes we are. I signed us up," Draco said pulling Hermione towards the quidditch stadium.

"Draco, I don't play quidditch."

"What better time to learn!" He pulled her harder now and when Hermione protested yet again, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She finally relented, but told him that she would make them lose. Draco didn't seem to care though.

They all put on their team colors, Draco and Hermione wearing green, while Harry and Ginny wore red. Draco called his broom and then got on it.

"Well come on. Get on!"

"Draco, I can't fly. The only time I ever flew was with you, and we were occupied doing other things. Do you recall?"

"Look, you've watched quidditch enough. You know the rules of the game pretty much. I'll fly and you score the goals with the quaffle. Easy as a warm glass of butterbeer."

"When I drink butterbeer, I don't have several other students on broomsticks trying to knock me on my arse, nor do I have wild bludgers careening through the air intent on smashing my head." Draco rubbed the back of head at this and Hermione cringed, and apologized for bringing it up.

"Just do what I say, and it'll be fun. You will see," Draco said as if it was all so easy.

"If I'm passing the quaffle, then how will I hold on so I don't fall?" Hermione said with her arms folded.

"I'll hold onto you. Deal?" Hermione got onto the broom shaking her head. Draco took them up as they waited for the match to begin.

"Oh, and we aren't going to be passing the quaffle. If you get it, hold onto it as long as you can and I'll put us in front of the goal." Hermione turned her head around to look at him.

"What? I don't like to share. I'll tell you if you should pass it. With all these big girls on broomsticks though I don't think this game is going to get very rough."

"Draco! That's not very nice."

"Never said I was nice." They looked around at their competition. There were two teams and couples on brooms hovering in the air. Oliver Wood was playing Keeper with his girlfriend Parvati Patil, while Blaise and Pansy Parkinson played Keeper on Hermione and Draco's team. Harry and Ginny were playing Seeker and Ron and Katie Bell were one of the opposing Chaser teams in red. Madame Hooch had come over from the new Hogwarts to officiate the game. The stands were packed, with cheering students and their families. It was a good showing with all the seats in the stadium nearly filled to capacity.

"Draco, I don't think I can do this. I'm so nervous," Hermione said as Madame Hooch released the quaffle and the match began.

"Ron and Draco's eyes locked onto each other and Draco swooped on his broom intent on getting the quaffle before Ron and Katie did. Hermione was holding on for dear life, her eyes wide and her hands shaking. Draco successfully put Hermione right in front of the quaffle, beating Ron to the ball. He yelled for Hermione to reach for it but she stalled, and in that moment, Ron knocked Katie in the head on accident, but found the quaffle,snatching it out of Hermione's clutches.

"I'm sorry Draco. I told you I wasn't any good at this."

"Don't say sorry. We'll get it back. You may want to lean right. Now!" Hermione did as he said and leaned to the right. Draco had pulled up on Ron and Katie and had rammed their broom hard, punching Ron in the arm that held the quaffle. The ball was knocked loose and Ron and Katie went spiraling off course. Draco could have reached for the quaffle but he wanted Hermione to get it, so he waited patiently for her to grab it, spinning their broom at the last second to avoid Cho Chang, who had come out of retirement for this game only with the her pretty boyfriend, and was making a play for the quaffle themselves. Hermione got it and squealed in delight as Draco set a course for the goal posts, weaving in and out of the other chasers and beaters who were smacking bludgers at them. This time Draco moved out of the way of the bludgers and suddenly Hermione found herself staring down Oliver Wood, who was defending the goals with Parvati.

"Go on then, try and get it in," Draco said from behind her. Hermione threw the ball as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard, and Wood spun on his broom, doing one of his fancy moves and knocking the quaffle away. Draco saw it and shot up in the air catching it in his fingertips just as Ron and Katie smashed into them. He handed the quaffle to Hermione and then proceeded to get into a punching war with Ron who was throwing blow after blow at Draco. Draco flew away finally, darting back towards the goal and this time Wood wasn't expecting them as Parvati was complainging about breaking a nail in his ear. Hermione threw the ball, but it wasn't going to make it, so Draco sped up and Hermione tipped it through the goal posts. Half of the crowd cheered while the other taunted Wood. Wood laughed it off and told Hermione what a good job she had done.

"How did that feel Malfoy?" Draco asked her as he gave her a congratulatory peck on the cheek.

"Glorious!" Hermione was beaming and getting into the game after scoring that goal. "I never thought I would ever play quidditch! This is so much fun."

"Do you want to quit? We can if you want to," Draco asked.

"Are you joking? Hell no! This is too much fun." Draco smiled and darted through the pack again.

Blaise and Pansy were shitfaced. They were making out on Blaise's broom for the whole crowd to see. Millicent was sitting in the stands stroking her cat without a care in the world it seemed, but her father was glowering at his son-in-law making an arse of himself and tarnishing the family name. Blaise and Pansy had let three goals go by them, one of which was scored by Ron and Katie.

"That's disgusting. There are children here!" Draco saw it too but didn't comment. He just chased down Flint and a strange goth looking slytherin girl, whose father was supposedly a vampire, and asked him to aim the bludgers their way. Draco laughed when the bludger hit Blaise and Pansy's broom sending them plummeting to the ground. They were so drunk though, they didn't seem to notice as they writhed on the ground laughing and carrying on.

"Draco, I think I'm done now. Let's go do something fun! I have a surprise for you in a while after the Mnister's speech." Draco landed the broom by the lake once again and they dismounted. Hermione's fingers traced their way up his neck, finally locking her hands behind his neck. "Thank you for making me play. That was thrilling, making that goal and its thanks to you and your patience with me."

"Are you kidding? I was thinking 'Dear gods let her make it this time. She is weighing the broom down with her fat arse.'"

"Draco!" Hermione reached between his legs and grabbed his nuts in her hands through his pants.

"Kidding! You did really well and it was my pleasure. I loved being your partner."

"Honest?"

"Yes. Now, what's this surprise?"

"After the game! Where did that patience go?"

"I just don't like waiting for surprises."

They sat down next to the lake and before long Draco's fingers were roaming Hermione's body. The sky had become dark and the moon was low, casting a serendipitous aura around the two young lovers.

"The stars are so pretty tonight. It's such a perfect night. Still…I can't help thinking how Lavender and the other girls families are feeling right now. We need that blasted polyjuice potion to be done already."

"Let's forget about the case for tonight. I want to buy you one of those," Draco said gazing up at the twinkling night sky.

"You want to buy me what?" Hermione asked rolling over and nestling her head into his neck and kissing his chin lightly as he wrapped his arms around in a comforting bear hug.

"That star right there," Draco pointed.

"The bright one, just there?"

"No. That star is too bight. Everyone appreciates that one. I meant the star next to it, with the blue aura around it. It's dimmer the flashy bright star, but when you stare at it,it twinkles like diamonds. Reminds me of you."

"Draco Malfoy! I never knew you had it in you," Hermione said rolling over on top of him as they lay in the grass by the lake.

"What do you mean? Careful what you say here, or I may have to spank you, very hard."

"You wouldn't! Never mind, I know you would," Hermione laughed. "I just never knew you could be so romantic."

"I am the king of romance. I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're right. The ropes and cuffs you seduced me with were quite romantic."

"You liked it. Bet none of your other boyfriends would have it in them."

"I am sure you are right on that account," Hermione kissed him passionately, Draco's hands caressing her face and hair.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"Mmm, love you too now shush woman. I am trying to have my way with you."

"Mmm. Of course we can't do that right now. It's time for us to change into our costumes."

"What!?No. No way."

It seemed that Hermione was the one to have her way that night as Draco reluctantly put on the ridiculous costume Hermione handed to him.

"You are master of ceremonies, you have to wear it Draco. Come on, it looks hot on you."

"Well maybe so, but its not to the credit of this bloody suit. I look like that guy in that game you made me play when I was recovering."

"You do not look like the Monopoly guy," Hermione had introduced Draco to the game of Monopoly, a muggle game, during his recovery. He kicked her arse and seemed to really enjoy the game, which wasn't surprising considering his families financial status. Draco had bought up all the most expensive properties and then built hotels on all of them. When Hermione ran out of money and found herself unable to pay rent, he started allowing her to pay with her clothes instead, until those were gone too. "Well maybe you do, just a little. I don't look any better though! I look like a tramp."

"Least its red. I like that look on you for one night."

Draco was wearing a black top hat with white ruffled shirt and bowtie, a black pair of trousers and a bright red jacket in tails. He made mock puking noises when he had tried it on. Hermione was wearing a strapless, sequined bodysuit, her legs entirely exposed but covered with red fishnet stockings. In her hair she had a matching red feather, her hair piled up on her head and a pair of leather stilettos. Ginny would be wearing much the same outfit, but in black, and Harry was also wearing tails, though his outfit was not quite as flashy as Draco's. Draco whined that Harry got to the wear black suit with top hat.

The quidditch game had ended, and judging by Ginny and Harry's loud catcalls, they had won. Hermione made a pouty face when she learned that their team lost.

"Ginny caught the snitch that ended the game. We won!" Harry said. Hermione wished them congrats while Draco continued to moan about the hideous suit. Soon Harry and Ginny were dressed as they all hit the buffet table and had some refreshments.

The Minister was tapping on a microphone making sure it worked before his big speech. The crowds had congregated by the stage, talking amongst themselves, laughing and enjoying the festivities. Everyone just wanted to explore the large tent and have fun at the carnival, but the Minister would have nothing of it, until his reelection speech had been made. With the election only a month away, he was eager to speak before his constituents. Hermione was enjoying a refreshing glass of sparkling white wine that Draco had given her, when a woman she knew from the Ministry tapped her on the shoulder.

"Travesty isn't it? I thought about hexing him, but then my situation would be even worse. Like it or not, this is what we have to look forward to."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said to the acquaintance.

"The Minister fired me today. Said because I am married that I should stay home and raise a family. He fired all of the women who were married. The ones who aren't married and working at the Ministry have been encouraged to date more and find a husband. Soon enough it will be nothing but dick working there."

Hermione was livid. She looked at Draco and asked him what he thought about it. The look on her face scared Draco.

"Hey, I didn't do it! Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I speak for all men but I think that's absurd. It's not surprising though. After Shacklebolt stepped down to pursue other interests, the whole Ministry went to shite. I think he's a poof too. Must have something against women.," Draco said and the two ladies faces eased.

"And something against war veterans and youth in general. I'll bet he fired all the young women first."  
"We have to do something about this Draco!" Hermione chugged her wine down and then they all looked up to see Harry Potter at the microphone. The crowd quieted as Harry began to speak.

"Is everyone having a good time tonight?" The crowd cheered. "Welcome to A Night of Quidditch at the Big Top. I trust all enjoyed the game." The crowd once again, either cheered or jeered, depending upon which team they were rooting for to win. "A special thanks to Hermione Granger Malfoy and Ginny Weasley for putting this whole thing together. I also want to thank out Master of Ceremonies Mr. Draco Malfoy. If you all could come stand with me on the stage." Draco escorted Hermione to the stage and they were joined by a bubbly and peppy Ginny. "I have a brief announcement to make and then I will turn the floor over to our esteemed Minister of Magic." Harry looked at the sour face of the Minister and he could tell the Minister was not happy about waiting for his turn at the microphone. "It's come to my attention that with all this hoopla surrounding the mixed marriage of Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy that the Daily Prophet's story about the event, may not be one hundred percent accurate." The crowd ooohed and ahhhed. "Yeah I know. Big surprise right?" Harry turned to Hermione and Draco and laughed while Draco stood with his arm around Hermione. "There was another couple, over thirty years ago that were from Slytherin House and Gryffindor House. They were believed to be dead, something they had to lie to the Wizarding world about, in order to spare their lives,as Voldemort's hate continued to reign." Someone shouted, "not anymore thanks to you Potter," from the crowd and Harry quieted them down, being the humble host.

"Can I have Matilda and Ernest up on the stage? I have received many complaints from the students here at DPU about the Professor of Mixed Marriages. Apparently he's been teaching students that women should be subservient to their men? Also saying that young war veterans that cannot marry and check their behavior at the door in his class, should all receive a sentence to Azkaban. Scary words during a time when the Wizarding community is trying to pull together and move on from the blood wars and the senseless murders that we all were forced to live with. I wonder where he got those ideas?" Harry glanced at the Minister and the Minister shot him a dirty look. "But getting back to my original announcement. It would be my honor to offer the esteemed positions of Professor's of Mixed House Marriages class to Ernest and Matilda. If you could please join in honoring them and I will hope that they accept my offer. If anyone can teach us a thing or two about how to have a successful mixed house marriage it's these two! I would also like to congratulate them on their big news that they have been reunited with their long lost son. My congratulations to you both." Harry began to clap as Draco squeezed Hermione tightly against him, their faces smiling as the crowd clapped wildly for Ernest and Matilda.

Matilda looked like she was going to faint as she heard Harry's offer. Both Ernest and Matilda accepted their applause graciously and then shook hands with Harry Potter, accepting the job.

"So that's what the whispers to Potter were. Here I was thinking it was about my surprise," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear before kissing her softly on the cheek. "Not bad Granger. You got the press off our backs too. Good job, yet again."

"Malfoy. You called me Granger. I'm Malfoy," Hermione said leaning into Draco and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"My mistake,Malfoy."

When the applause died down the Minister finally stepped up to the microphone. He spoke of the need to get back to the foundations of the Wizarding society. He spoke of women acting like proper young ladies. He then even used Hermione and Draco as a bad example, although he never revealed their names. He mentioned that he had caught two of his Ministry employees doing something vile and despicable on their desk. He described the disgusting scene of finding a female employee having risky sex on her desk amidst a mess of important Ministry documents. Draco was getting pissed listening to the dinosaur of a politician. It wasn't until the Minister shook his hand and welcomed Draco to the sole prosecutor position and then fired Hermione on the spot, that Draco finally had had enough. The crowd was booing the Minister and his face was once again turning purple as he now shouted at the crowd that jeered him. Finally, Harry took the mic from him, as he attempted to calm the crowd down. Hermione was crying at being fired for no other reason then she was a woman, while her husband was given the job that she so desperately loved. That is when Draco stepped up the mic. He hadn't planned this, it just happened and their lives would never be the same again.

"I don't know who elected this pompous prick to office. It certainly wasn't me. I want to talk to all the women out here tonight who lost their jobs today. Raise your hand if you were fired from the Ministry today?" A third of the crowd raised their hands. Draco waved for them to lower their hands before speaking again.

"My wife Mrs. Hermione Malfoy," he motioned to Hermione," was just fired as head Prosecutor from the Ministry. This is a woman, who helped bring down Voldemort. It's people, like Miss Granger Malfoy, that we all owe our very existence to. If she and people like her, had not faced down our foes, then who knows where we would be right now. Dead? Working for Voldemort? In my case that would be true. This fat fucking fatcat has no right to fire my wife from a job she excelled at. A job she cared about, a job she deserved and a job she worked hard to get. He gave it to me. Yes, he gave me her job for the only reason that I have a penis. This is what this Minister of ours wants to do to our society. He locked all of the war veterans away in this University as if they are something to be ashamed of. These are people that fought, right here, on these very grounds, at this very school, to defeat the Dark Lord. These people are your brothers," Ginny lowered her head at hearing this,reflecting on Fred.. "Your sisters, your mother and fathers, your neighbors. Do you really want to reelect a man who would treat them as common criminals? We should honor them, not force them away so nobody has to look at them. Are they hurt? Yes! All of us were. I was branded against my will and then told that if I didn't do Voldemort's bidding then he would kill my entire family. Every one of you listening to me right now have your own similar story. "Draco looked around and people were nodding and agreeing with him. Some were shouting and cheering him on. Hermione looked at him when he turned and gulped and she smiled and waved him on. He turned back to the microphone and that's when it happened.

"Let's not let this out of touch, arsehole, run the highest office in the land. Let's elect somebody that understands the plights of the war veterans. Someone that can help them get their lives back, give them the tools they need to strive and to survive. We need change!" Draco looked around at everyone's hands in the air as they cheered wildly. Mother and fathers, grandparents and children. Students and Professor's all clapped and cheered him on. Someone at the front of the crowd yelled out.

"You should be the one! You lead us.You run for Minister!" Draco wave his hand, signaling no, a preposterous thought,and started to back away from the mic, when Harry Potter stepped up to the mic, yanking it away from the purple puffy Minister who was attempting to take the mic back.

"I second that! What do you all say? Draco Malfoy, next Minister of Magic?" Harry said and the crowd cheered. Draco stood there in shock. He was just defending Hermione. He never intended _this_ to happen. Hermione had tears of joy streaming down her face as she applauded her husband. She held his hand and spoke.

"That was the best speech I've ever heard! They love you. I love you."

"They must all be drunk," Draco said waving to the crowd that was chanting his name in unison now.

"They aren't drunk Malfoy. That was really good! You are a natural at this. I think you would be a great Minister," Hermione threw her arms his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. The Minister of Magic waddled over to Draco and Hermione now. He grabbed Draco and spun him around.

"You have until noon tomorrow, to solve the murder case. I will see you at noon in court."

Hermione was shocked. They needed more time. There was no way they were going to solve the case by then and have enough time to go over the case. She needed time to prepare Draco for prosecuting the killer. Hell, they hadn't even caught he killer yet!

"We need more time. Even if we had the killer, there is no way Draco could prepare the case in that short of time. You have to give us more time!"

"You are out of time!" The Minister yelled, wagging his pudgy purple finger in their faces. "No murderer, then Draco Malfoy will be found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban! Teach you to steal my limelight! I made you famous, the both of you! You owe me!"

"Fuck off, you oversized baboon," Draco said leading Hermione away from his attack.

"Draco what are we going to do? We don't have a killer and he was serious about locking you away."

"I don't know. We will figure out something." Draco said it, but in his heart he knew there just wasn't enough time. He was going to fry for the murders if they didn't catch the killer in the next few hours.

"That Carnival is now in full swing! Have a wonderful time and please donate whatever you can spare." Harry finally said over the mic as crowds of people hurried into the tent.

"We can do it. Together we can do it," Harry said with Ginny on his arm. "We will find the killer. I don't know how we will, but we will! You are going to be our next Minister if it's the last thing I do. Great speech by the way," Harry said shaking hands with Draco as Rita Skeeter's quill scrawled a mile a minute on a floating piece of parchment. Draco shaking hands with Potter would be front page news.

Review!?

Getting down to it. Next chapter will be a great chapter! Lots planned. Two more chapters to go! Tell me what you think?


	17. The Funhouse

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco's head was filled with worry over having to return to Azkaban. He couldn't go back to that cold, dread filled place. He didn't want to spoil the night though, so he forced back the thoughts. Hermione had worked too hard on this and she didn't seem to be as worried as he was, so he stifled the scowl and worry lines and put on a happy face. The Carnival was cool. There were magical games for the kids, where they had to battle Merlin against a fire breathing miniature dragon. If they won the game then they received a crystal ball with a message from Merlin inside the ball as a prize. There were games for the adults as well, a raffle where seats to the Quidditch World Cup were being raffled off. There were also catapults, that were extremely popular with the college students. A witch or wizard would climb up into the bucket on the catapult and then the students below would launch them onto a wall made of sticky flypaper. Once the wall was filled with stuck students then they would fight and try to knock each other down. Last one standing won. Charms were cast allover the tent. In one section, spinning balls that looked like planets were floating above their heads while in another part of the tent it was sprinkling with candy rain drops. The Houses had really come together and made something spectacular and everyone seemed to be having a blast of a time.

"Are you ready for your surprise then?" Hermione said coyly to Draco.

"Hermione, it's not that I don't appreciate what you have done here. It's really quite brilliant. It's just…Don't you think we should be looking over our notes, and trying to figure these murders out? Maybe come up with some kind of a working theory?"

"First things first. I said I had a surprise for you. It's time," Hermione said kissing him lightly on the chin and pulling him forward.

"I'd almost forgotten, what with everything that's happened tonight. I still can't believe I'm running for Minister of Magic. Still not sure how that happened."

"I think Harry's right. It's all going to work itself out. Now, for just a few minutes can you please forget about everything?" Hermione held his hand as they walked towards Draco's surprise. His thoughts were still on the murder investigation. It had to be Blaise. It all fit. Well, not all of it. Blaise would never tie a girl up so sloppily. That did not fit.

Ginny and Harry suddenly burst out through the door of the funhouse, with smiles plastered to their faces just as Hermione and Draco had reached the door to the Slytherin Funhouse.

"That was so bloody awesome! Oh my gosh you guys are going to love it! After all that, I think Harry is going to propose to me," Ginny whispered to Hermione. She was glowing, her smile wide. Harry looked positively smitten too. Hermione couldn't ever remember seeing Harry exude such an amorous air about him. He was hugging Ginny tightly around the waist and nibbling on her ear. She even thought she heard a muffled growl coming from Harry.

"Just so ya know…" Flint said aloud. "Cho Chang just broke up with that putz she's dating, after they explored the Funhouse. Some people don't have such a positive experience. Just thought I'd warn you," Flint said standing guard at the entrance to the Funhouse. A line had formed, as it seemed to be the main attraction, everyone waiting for a chance to explore the Funhouse.

"Nobody goes in until we come out. Alright?" Hermione said to Flint and Avery and they nodded and then smirked at Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow at them and then tossed his head.

"Uhh Hermione, just what is inside? I don't particularly enjoy surprises. Did I mention that?"

"No, silly. You said you didn't like waiting for them. Come on, take my hand."

The outside of the funhouse was a giant skull with silver glowing eyes. There was the normal ghostly music and haunting chains and groans that you would expect from any Funhouse. It looked intimidating and many children cried as they passed by with their parents. Draco took Hermione's hand and then stepped into the darkness. He couldn't see anything through the enveloping blackness.

"Hermione?"

"Right here. You aren't afraid of the dark, are you?"

"No. It's not the darkness that is bothering me. It's the ground. It doesn't feel like ground."

"Yeah, you have a point. Lumos!" Hermione lit her wand. "Oh disgusting! Draco what is this stuff?" Draco looked down to see thousands of snakes and bugs slithering and crawling at their feet. Beneath the thick layer of slithering snakes and bugs was what looked like human tissue and organs. There was a road map of veins that carried blood to and from a heart that beat in the center of the chamber they were in.

"Just turn the light off. I think it's better not to see in this room." Hermione clutched Draco's hand tighter, as he led her though the maze of darkness. Their feet stuck to the floor and a slimy goop attached itself to their shoes. As they reached the end of the maze, they could see a faint light ahead. Hermione pulled ahead only to be doused with the pink,bloody slime from overhead. Draco too was slimed as he tried to free Hermione, who was now stuck to the pumping, beating wall of tissue.

"Yuckk! I'm stuck in here. I can't move my hands. Can you give me a hand?" He pulled at the goop, his own hands sticking and gettinv caught in the putrid mess as well and then suddenly Hermione broke free and they fell on the ground. Draco lit his wand and Hermione screamed, as a snake curled itself around Draco's neck, her eyeballs wide as she slowly backed off of Draco.

"Thanks for the surprise Hermione. This is exactly what I needed," Draco laughed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe the next room is better. This is the handy work of your friends, your know."

"In that case the next room is likely to be worse," Draco said picking slime from his clothes as they moved into the light.

The next room was a small chamber only big enough for the two of them to stand in. Suddenly they were hit with a blinding light. It was so bright that they were forced to close their eyes.

"I feel really light, almost like I'm floating. Do you?" Hermione said, really more concerned about making sure Draco was with her still, because she didn't want to traverse this funhouse by her lonesome.

"Yeah, it almost feels like we are climbing too." Suddenly they stopped and Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"Do you hear something?" Draco said.

"Yeah it sounds like…water…a lot of water!"

"Shit!" No sooner had Draco grasped Hermione's hand in his, did the floor drop out from beneath them and then they were hurtling downwards with a wave of surging white water. It swept them down a narrow river of water that twisted and turned like a waterslide. Round and round and down they went, Hermione clutching onto Draco. Draco seemed to be enjoying himself as he screamed out with glee.

"I love this surprise and the goop is all gone now!" They plunged into a pool, finally, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. She had been so disoriented, that when she went under she didn't know which way was up. She felt a hand on her arm and then she was coughing and spitting water from her lungs.

"We're soaked!"

"Come on babe, enjoy it! Let's see what's next. I'm kinda digging this funhouse." Draco lifted her out of the pool. Her hair was plastered to her face and sopping wet. She looked at Draco and even in his water-drenched state, he looked divine. His blonde hair slick against his head, his skin almost glowing and his eyes piercing, as they always were. They stepped forward and found themselves in a vacuum. The wind at their backs was pushing them forward. It was like being in giant wind tunnel. Their hair and clothes were dry almost immediately, as Hermione closed her eyes to block out the hurricane force winds.

SPLAT

Hermione hit the exhaust fan. The metal blades swirled in front of her face, making a whooshing sound as she clung to the metal grate.

"What are you doing up there?" Draco was calling her from below.

"I don't know! How come you didn't get sucked up here too?"

"I don't know! Well drop down."

"I can't, I'm stuck to it." Hermione said.

"Alright, let go of your arms and ill grab your feet." Draco pulled her down and Hermione dropped onto him, knocking him to the ground. When she stood up, she noticed a moving wall in front of them. It was a bright skyblue and beautiful with sparkling glow worms that seemed to be swimming within the wall, but it appeared to be made of more goopy stuff.

"More goop? I just got cleaned and dried."

"Come on then. Let's see what's next," Draco said shoving Hermione through the goop first. Suddenly they were hit with powerful strobe lights. A cool watery mist formed beads on their arms, causing goose bumps to spread like a disease across their bodies. They walked through flickering light, their bodies moving in slow motion as they clasped hands and navigated through a sea of moving mushrooms. There were tall green mushrooms and red and brown ones. Some were as tall as themselves while others were squat. One of the mushrooms had a hole on the top of it that opened up, shooting a puff of powder that shimmered and hung in the air above their heads. Hermione and Draco felt a sudden euphoria overtake them as they inhaled the sweet smelling powder from the mushroom. The mushrooms swayed gently, also caught in the slow motion effect of the strobe lights. They felt at ease and relaxed as they traversed the magical field of mushrooms. When they neared the end of the room they were once again in a tunnel of sorts but this one was moving. Suddenly they were flying through the air,whizzing at high speeds through a tunnel that looked like a rainbow with all the lights of the spectrum present. Draco was once again yelling in sheer delight.

"I don't like this Draco! I don't like this!" He flew to her side, with his arms extended like a bird and grabbed Hermione around the waist.

"Are you kidding? This is bloody awesome! Flying without a broom. Now this is the shit." They landed at a door. The door was cracked open and they could see a white light emanating from the room that stood behind it. Hermione carefully opened the door and stepped through first. There were mirrors everywhere and a thick fog throughout. She could see her reflection everywhere and when she turned to find Draco, she saw not one but six of him. She reached out to clutch onto one of the Draco's arms, but found only air.

"Draco," Her voice echoed as if broadcast through a speaker system. Draco heard it but he couldn't figure out where it originated from.

"Draco." Again he heard it. He couldn't see Hermione anymore, only images of himself as the voice of his wife echoed repeatedly in his ears.

"I'm here Draco. Come here." He continued walking through the dense fog and mirrors and finally something touched him on the arm. They were in a circular room of mirrors now, and in the center of the room was a glowing black crystal. Hermione reached out to touch it and Draco drew her hand back.

"I don't know if you should touch it." Hermione looked at him and smiled and then pushed the crystal down anyways.

"You only live once, right? Besides, there is nothing in here that can harm us." She clasped her hand in Draco's and then the whole room filled with a dense red fog. When it cleared, the mirrors began broadcasting pictures. They watched in awe. Draco and Hermione jumped when they heard their own voices. It wasn't their voices of now though. What they heard were the voices of children. Suddenly their history began to play across the mirrors before them as their eerie voices echoed in their ears.

"Nobody asked you, you filthy little mudblood," rang out, and there was Draco in his quidditch robes back at Hogwarts insulting Hermione. The scene switched to Hermione in Hagrid's hut, sobbing over his cutting words. He could hear her sobs loudly and Draco grabbed his head, trying to shut out the pain. He covered his ears. He didn't want to hear all the horrible things that he had said to Hermione when they were kids.

"Make it stop!" Draco shouted and Hermione hugged him tightly.

"It'll be alright. I think we are meant to see this. Don't worry, please. I forgave you for that. We were just kids." Just as Draco had decided he had had enough and was going to find a way out of this room of painful memories, another scene flashed across the screen. They were in Flourish and Blotts, and a smitten Draco Malfoy was peering on from the loft above at Hermione as she picked out her textbooks. He was gazing at her with boyhood lust in his eyes and then his father hit him in the back, hard, with a cane,and Draco turned away.

"We shouldn't have to relive this Hermione," Draco said dropping his head, almost afraid to look and with a feeling of shame.

"No, look Draco. It's the time we worked together in potions and actually got along with each other for a change. What's in your hand?" Draco reluctantly looked up to see he was holding a love note in his hand. He had remembered that day fondly. He and Hermione had been forced to work together for a full week on a series of healing potions in Professor Snape's classroom. Draco had written her a letter, asking her if she wanted to go out with him. He never gave her the letter, but rather chickened out.

"It was a love letter asking you to go out with me. I was an idiot back then." Hermione pulled him close and kissed his cheek lightly.

"You should have given it to me." The moment was only fleeting though, because suddenly the mirrors were filled with Draco behind a Death Eater's mask. The silver sjull and his silvery eyes behind them, so filled with sorrow and fear, made Hermione gasp. He was being chastised by Voldemort and receiving the Dark Lord's brand on his arm. Again, he could hear Hermione calling his name as it echoed in his ears. This Funhouse was turning out to be nightmare and Draco wondered when it would end. More images, Hermione on the floor at The Manor being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange while Draco stood on, helpless to save her. Tears burst from Draco's eyes, and he looked down to see Hermione sheltering her face from the painful images.

"I love you. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I don't deserve you." Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and lifted her chin to face him. She smiled at him and mimicked that she loved him with all her heart too. The images were gone. Seeing Draco with the Death Eater mask really frightened Hermione. Now they were in the Room of Requirement making love. Hermione was smiling and Draco was kissing her lovingly on the neck while he made love to her for the first time.

"That was a special night for us," Hermione said wiping her tears away. Draco kissed her passionately. He wanted to feel her body close to his. Seeing their troubled childhood had made him feel that much closer to his wife, now more then ever. The images in the mirrors were of them getting married now, and their first dance at the tavern. Picking out their rings and everything leading up to this point in time, where they stood together clutching each other in a tight embrace. Draco let his body fall to the ground, bringing Hermione with him. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and never let her go as the pictures flashed, their arguments, their laughing, their love filling their ears as they kissed deeply. Hermione heard something different now. Something she didn't remember, and she looked up to see Draco being ushered in as the Minister of Magic. He was wearing a lavish robe and was holding his hand up taking a vow to serve. She gazed down at him and smiled widely. They were now seeing the future.

"No. I don't want us to know what our future holds in store. Don't look." Hermione nodded and then found his lips again. Their tongues were deep in one another's mouths as they kissed and caressed. Draco heard a baby cry and he popped an eye open for a brief second. He saw Hermione in a bed giving birth to a blonde haired baby and Draco knew he had to have her right then and there.

"I need you Hermione. I need you so much." He kissed down her neck and pulled the tight sequined bodysuit off in lascivious fashion, while she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down over his masculine arms. He moved between her legs and pushed himself deep into her waiting wetness. He was near tears, he needed her so badly. With each thrust of his manhood into her, he could feel his love growing for her. This was his partner, his best friend, his wife and his heart. He came in her deeply,his orgasm filling her with his seed, with himself, with his love. They embraced, neither breathing a word. Hermione stroked his head, his blond hair falling against her skin, that lay tenderly on her bare chest, and for the first time she knew they were both at peace with the past. No more would they have to feel guilty. She felt Draco's love for her, just as their hearts were one. She loved this man with everything she had and she knew he loved her too. When the images ceased, they dressed in silence and then together, stepped through the last door and into the night once more.

Draco turned to her, his hands holding hers as they faced each other, under the stars by the lake.

"Did you see anything of our future in there?"

"No. Did you?" Hermione lied. She smiled and Draco knew she was not being truthful.

"Nope. Not a thing."He lied. They kissed warmly and then Hermione spoke.

"Well,maybe I did see one thing that had to do with you."

"Yeah, me too.But it was about you." Draco smiled and then Hermione began to open her mouth. "Let's not tell each other. Let's let it be a surprise."

"But I thought you didn't like surprises?"  
"I do now."

Out of nowhere they saw a green light. Another green light and then a scream echoed through the night. It was coming from the Forbidden Forrest.

"Draco, did you see that!?"

"I saw it. Somebody just performed an Unforgivable curse! Stay here!"

Draco took off on foot towards the dark, foreboding forest. Hermione stood there for a moment, and then she too sprinted towards the place they saw the wands light through the darkness of the night.

Review!?

Well…this was supposed to be a combined chapter of Funhouse and Final battle…but…Funhouse ran long, but it was really a key scene for the romance part of the story, so I decided to split the chapter up it. Hope you enjoyed! More on way. What did you think?


	18. Unicorn's

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco ran hard, his breath coming in pants, as he hurried between the thick trees and dense foliage. He couldn't even see the lake anymore, but he moved with speed deeper into the Forbidden Forest, the knowledge that certain formidable creatures hailed there not even a factor as he sped, leaping over the deadfall that lay on the forest floor. With his heart beating in his chest, he stopped to catch his breath. A groaning, low and strained caught his attention. He spun around, his silver eyes finally becoming used to the blackness that surrounded him. The trees creaked loudly as they swayed gently in the breeze. The air was thicker in this part of the forest, and cold, like he had walked into a crypt.

"Ginny…Took Ginny," a voice wailed from behind a tree just in front of Draco. He raced to the voice, as he knelt before Harry Potter.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Draco asked with urgency in his tone.

"Help me up…Ginny…I have to save Ginny!" Draco flung Harry's arm over his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. When he let go though, Harry fell backwards smacking his head on the ground. He curled into the fetal position and grit his teeth, before pointing.

"Crucio-ed me," Harry grimaced. Draco knelt this time and assessed his wounds. He had been more then hit with an Unforgivable curse. He had been whipped across the torso, many times by the looks of it. His face was cut and bloody, his nose probably broken and his arm appeared to be fractured, by the way it hung at his side, limp and unmoving.

"You're hurt pretty bad mate. Which way did they go? I'll come back for you." Harry pointed again as he cried out, the pain still ripping through his body as he knelt on all fours, too weak to stand up. Suddenly footsteps, close by. Draco held his wand out in front of him, ready to attack whomever or whatever made its presence known.

"Draco! Is that you?" It was Hermione and Draco ran to her side.

"I told you not to come! You shouldn't be in here."

"You shouldn't be in here either! Harry is that you?" Hermione ran to Harry's side. He kept repeating Ginny's name, clearly frightened. There was no time to lose, not if they ever wanted to see Ginny again.

"Hermione, you have to take Potter back. He needs medical attention. Whoever did this really worked him over, and must have taken Ginny.

"Stunned me..." Harry moaned through labored breaths.

"I don't know how I can, Draco. He's injured pretty badly and even a levitating spell would be a problem. The trees are too thick, I'd never make it all the way out dragging Harry behind me.

"I have to save Ginny!" Harry shouted now through the pain.

"Draco's right Harry. You can't be any help to anybody until we get you to Madame Pompfrey. You could die out here and then you wouldn't be any help to Ginny at all. I have to take you back. I'll send help Draco. Now if I could just figure out how…" Hermione saw something shimmering in white through the trees before them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Draco said.

"Its a Unicorn! I've never actually seen one of them. I mean I knew they were supposed to live out here but…" Hermione stopped when Draco approached the majestic beast. It snorted at him and reared but Draco conjured a rope and lassoed the wild beast's neck. He pulled it to Hermione and Harry and then lifted Harry onto the back of the beast. It tried to get away but then relaxed once Harry's arms slumped around its neck.

"Get on Hermione. You can fly Potter back," Draco said leading his wife by the arm.

"What if it doesn't like us on its back?"

"Unicorns are noble and good creatures right?" Draco said and Hermione nodded. "Your safe with Saint Potter on its back. He's a bloody do-gooder. If I were on it, you might have need to worry. Just get on."

"I can't fly Draco."

"Hermione do you trust me?" Draco said impatiently.

"Yes," Hermione said hesitantly.

"You didn't during the wand fight. You said you would trust me the next time. This is it. Now get on. Fly Potter back and gather the Aurors."

"Okay. I can do this," Hermione coaxed herself onto the back of the gentle animal. It's hair was soft, not like the coarseness of horses hair. It stirred, but allowed her to climb onto it. She held tightly to the mane and Draco handed her the rope. She patted Harry on the back and soothed his cries, and then in an instant, Draco smacked the Unicorn in the rear and it took flight. Hermione screamed, her voice echoing in the distance now as Draco forged ahead in search of Ginny and whatever had snatched her. He must have been walking for minutes, but it felt like hours, as he crept quietly through the brush, aware of his every surroundings. Without warning a crack of a tree branch, then hooves pounding the ground, and then pain as he fell against the ground. Draco clutched his head, making sure it was still there as his temples throbbed. A warm liquid trickled down his face, blurring his vision. And then he was being hurled into the air, caught in something he knew not what it was. It lifted his body high into the canopy of the woods. He could hear gruffs and growls beneath him. He twisted his body inside his confines and then it dawned on him what had happened. He was high in the trees, caught in a giant net. He wriggled to break free, the blood flowing freely down his face and neck from the huge gash above his eyebrow. A pack of ravenous centaurs stood below him pawing at the ground.

"Ow!" he cried out when he felt a stabbing pain, something piercing the skin of his backside. Another whooshing sound and he saw an arrow fly past him as it stuck in the trunk of the tree in front of him. Another hit his side, but ricocheted off the heavy rope netting and then suddenly he was plummeting. He landed in a thorny bush and howled in agony as the prickly brush stuck into his arms and legs. Flaying his arms and legs wildly he managed to free himself from the plant, falling face forward into the soft spongy dirt.

"Caught by your own trap. Fitting for your kind." Draco looked up to see the half-human half beast body of a centaur. It stood regally before him with its arms folded across its hairy, beastly chest.

"If you will just step aside I will be on my way. I mean you no harm."

"You speak mistruths. For we have seen your kind rustling in the bushes, laying such traps as to capture our kind and to steal what is ours. Why do you perform such experiments? Do you not know that we could take the castle at such time as we wished?"

"I know not of what you speak. I am looking for my friend, that is all. I speak the truth."

"You lie! Your kind have been coming here for years. Your Minister promised us we would be left alone, yet your people encroach upon our lands whenever you feel the whim. You set traps for us to fall in. You prod us with your instruments of pain and torture." Draco suddenly remembered the experiments Flint and Avery had apparently been performing on the centaurs, as they tried to harness their power. Idiots. Now he was paying for their stupidity. What should keep me from sacrificing you and feeding you to the pack behind me?" It looked down at Draco with such absolute superiority. Draco felt small before the centaur. He knew the centaurs were not friendly creatures and they were extremely dangerous, yet he had to make them let him go. He had to find some way of getting them to release him. He was cornered with nowhere to go. It seemed hopeless, as the pack moved in closer to his now still body, as he lay on the dirt assessing his chances of an escape, and taking in the scene around him.

"I'm running for Minister! I can help you. Tell me what you want."

"We want your kind to never step foot in this forest again!"

"Well it's already called the Forbidden Forrest. We generally aren't supposed to come in here." Draco bit back his words no sooner then he had uttered them.

"Yet here you lay like a dinner before us." Suddenly a row erupted amongst the crowd of hungry and snarling centaurs. They seemed to be fighting over Draco's body parts. He heard one exclaim that they wanted his leg, while another fought for it. Draco gulped hard and then crawled away, slowly, as the centaurs broke into a scuffle, their hooves pounding and shaking the earth around him. Suddenly he heard a sound in the distance, and the pack of centaurs took off after it. It must be the Aurors, he thought to himself. Hermione must have made it back safely. He breathed a sigh of relief at that, as he climbed to his feet and continued forward.

His whole body hurt, but there was time for healing later. He had to find Ginny. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he might find Potter's girlfriend, strung up and lifeless, like the other girls. He fought the thought back as he trod through the thick vines and spider webs that were spun above his head. He lost his footing and slid down an embankment, landing at the bottom of a ravine. A yellow glow of lantern light shone just ahead. He could hear voices now. Perhaps he wasn't too late.

"Why are we here? Did you do this to me you little cunt?" He recognized the voice. It was Pansy Parkinson. He would know that grating voice anywhere.

"I didn't string you up like this bitch! Can you move?" Draco heard Ginny now. Oh thank god he wasn't too late. He stepped into a lake bed of rocks, at the foot of the ravine. He must be in a dried river bed, he thought to himself as he carefully stepped over the small stones that impeded his way

"I'm bloody tied up you stupid bitch what do you think?"

"How did we get here? I was walking with Harry and then we heard something and oh my god my stomach hurts!"

"Mine does too!" Pansy said, her voice shaking now. "Where is Blaise? We were taking a evening broom ride and then we lost control of the broom."

"Do you have your wand?" Ginny said.

"I don't know. I can't move my fucking hands to find out," Pansy said."Weasley?"

"What Parkinson?"

"Are we going to die…you know…like those other girls did?"

"No."

"But we are strung up…and I think somebody cut my stomach, it really hurts and I think its bleeding." Draco could hear the girls clear as day. He hurried, but the stones became larger as he crossed the dried lake bed. He pulled his body up with his arms onto each boulder, the next seemingly bigger then the previous, as he tried in vain to reach the girls.

"Don't start falling apart now Pansy. It won't help us to lose our heads. Harry will find us."

"Crucio!" Draco saw the green light. For a moment it lit up the forest and he saw a hooded figure standing only feet from the two girls. They were tied to a low hanging tree branch, one next to the other, and Ginny was wriggling like someone who had been struck with a bolt lightening, the green light hitting her chest and then ceasing at long last. Darkness blinded him again. He stood crouched on the last boulder waiting for his eyes to adjust to the pitch black of night.

"Weasley! Don't die and leave me here alone! I'm scared! Oh my god, please don't hurt me. Please. I'll do anything you ask just don't hurt me." Pansy was sobbing uncontrollably. Draco was limping, the pain in his buttocks shooting pain downwards through the muscles in his leg. He wiped the blood from his eye, his hair sticky and matted as he slowed his steps, knowing his dragging leg would alert the killer to his presence. He heard whacking sounds now like that of a broom beating against a rug and then cries as Pansy and Ginny both screamed out and then fell silent. The lashing continued as Draco stood behind the very clump of trees that they were tied to. He watched as the viciousness continued and then in a spontaneous moment, he jumped from behind the tree and yanked the broomstick from the torturers hand. One swift muggle baseball bat swing and he landed a blow to the head of the attacker. The figure fell to the ground and Draco dropped the broom and fumbled for his wand. He held the wand on his attacker.

"Lumos!"

WHACK

The broom hit him across the legs and he found himself falling to the ground once again. A constant wave of pain shot through his body, as he fell on his wounded side. He scrambled on the ground for his wand, that he had dropped when he fell. He could see a hand reach out and grab his wand, retrieving it first and suddenly a facet of Draco's domineering personality, a side to himself that he hadn't seen in quite a while, took over. He saw a ball of twine lying on the ground at the base of the tree where Ginny and Pansy were strung up, their whimpers filling his ears. He reached for it, knowing that at any moment, the killer would hit him with a spell and his chance would be lost. Draco leaped at the figure, tackling it and with the swift motions of a sleek jungle cat, he pounced on top of the figure, throwing their hands above their head and tying them up, with speed and accuracy. In seconds, he had restrained the figure. Legs kicked him from behind and he turned and tied the twine tightly around its legs. He sat gasping for air over top of the attacker and then he reached for the hood, intent on revealing the killer.

"You!" Draco said in shock. Suddenly fireworks lit up the sky above. Blues and pinks and reds and oranges, raining fireballs from the sky. The light show Flint was working on, his bomb as it was must have been going off. The finale of the carnival Ginny and Hermione worked so hard to perfect and create, had reached its close. He could hear voices up the hill just past the ravine. He knew the Aurors were close on their trail. "Why did you do this? Are you totally insane! Why kill so many innocent people?"

"Nobody is innocent! They are just dirty whores! The killer responded.

"There, there, it's quite alright. I have my wand on you, now get up slowly." Another figure stepped from the trees and Draco recognized the man.

"We're going to get you the help you need." He said to the killer that was hogtied and squirming on the ground. Her turned his attention to Draco now. "Of course, we can't have you knowing who it is that has been committing these vicious acts, now can we?" Draco didn't care. Dandylion,Draticula and Lavender. They would pay. They would spend the rest of their miserable lives in Azkaban for these serialistic murders. He would grab the killer and make for the Aurors, wand on him or no wand. It didn't matter. He yanked the bound figure up on their feet, disgust playing over his face. He caught a glimpse of Ginny and Pansy. They had obviously passed out from the torture they had received. Their heads touched each others and for a moment they almost looked like they were sleeping peacefully, their limp bodies hanging, as blood dripped form their stomachs.

"Obliviate!" Draco was hit with a spell and he fell to the ground. When he came too he was laying flat on his back staring up at the words,BITCH on Ginny's stomach and CUNT carved and bloody on Pansy's abdomen. The girls were writhing again. The whole scene was such nightmarish hell that Draco felt the urge to vomit and did so. He climbed to his feet and flashlights blinded him as he released Ginny and Pansy from their prison. He lifted Ginny into his arms and then allowed Pansy to rest against his chest as well. Both girls were hugging each other and crying into Draco's comforting body. The aurors finally arrived and one of them shouted out.

"It's Blaise Zabini. He's just over here. Has his wand out too. Looks like someone overcame him." Draco felt hands patting him on the back. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here, or anything that had transpired. All he remembered was coming out of the carnival tent and holding Hermione. The rest was a complete blank.

"You did it Malfoy! You caught the killer. I'll bet its smooth sailing now."

Draco looked at Mad Eye Moody with a confused expression.

"You know…the Minister's position. The election? I have to admit that I was wrong about you. Maybe the apple fell far from the tree on this occasion. I bloody hate when I'm wrong. You did good though, you earned it," Mad Eye clapped Draco on the back and Draco felt a wave of pain shoot down his hip and leg. "You got yourself an arrow sticking out of your arse,boy!" Mad Eye plucked the sharp pointed arrow from Draco's skin and Draco hollered loudly.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! SHIT!"

"I told you we would make it," Ginny said to Pansy.

"I know. You were…braver then me. I'm glad we were together," Pansy said reluctantly but sincerely.

"Yeah I know. Me too. Let's not tell anyone we had this conversation though."

"Deal," Pansy said reaching out to shake Ginny's bloody and swollen hands. Both girls would spend a few days healing in the hospital wing and at least for now their vendetta against one another was on hold.

"So, Blaise killed the girls?" Draco finally asked to one of the Aurors who was pulling the groggy and injured Blaise to his feet and cuffing him behind his back.

"Looks that way. We have to run diagnostics on his wand but it looks like an open and shut case. You shouldn't have any problem getting a conviction. Found at the scene of the crime with two girls he has dated. I bet we can tie him to the other girls too." Draco knew that they could. He tried to remember. Something didn't sit right with him. If only he could remember.

REVIEW!?

One more chapter to go! What ya think?


	19. A Day In Court

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(long final chapter)

"Careful already! My skin is tender back there," Draco said to Madame Pomfrey who was applying a healing agent to the arrow hole in Draco's arse. She threw her hands into the air and mumbled how he was still the biggest crybaby she had _ever _treated. Hermione sat down on his bed in the hospital wing at DPU and slid her hand down the back of his pants, as Draco laid impatiently on his stomach on the bed.

"Does that feel better?" Hermione smiled as she groped his ass.

"I guess. I wish I could remember what happened," Draco scowled. He felt so inefficient and foggy about everything and it irritated him to no end. He had already snapped at Madame Pomfrey and he was feeling edgy towards Hermione now even.

"Just try and think. Close your eyes, while I massage your body, and just think about what happened. You woke up and saw Ginny and Pansy…and…then?"

"I can't fucking remember," a frustrated Draco Malfoy said. "How are the others? I know I shouldn't be whining about myself, when what they went through was so much worse."

"Yes, but they are all going to be just fine and…" Hermione paused, "You wouldn't be Malfoy if you didn't whine about something." Draco turned to look at a snickering Hermione. "Kidding!"

Ginny stirred restlessly in her bed as Harry sat at her bedside with a heavy heart and with his arm in a sling and a few minor scratches. Madame Pomfrey had been able to heal the broken nose and his other injuries, including the broken arm but that injury would take a little more time then the others. The stomach wound was messy and Madame Pomfrey wasn't sure if Ginny and Pansy would ever heal all the way. Scars were a definite possibility, but knowing Ginny and Pansy as well, they would wear it like a badge of courage.

Hermione believed that she could jog Draco's memory if she just helped him. It was very late and they had to be in court in the morning, and if they couldn't make Draco remember then they had no other choice but to prosecute Blaise, and hope that he cracked one the stand and either confessed or fingered the real killer. Draco had insisted that it wasn't Blaise, though he couldn't offer any valid explanation to make anyone think otherwise. Hermione had to do something, she couldn't just sit there going over the same dead end facts that always led nowhere. She hatched a plan. Draco was brooding over his inability to remember and was in a foul mood, which wasn't helping matters. She decided to ease the tension. Hermione reached into her bag, pulled out some vanilla scented lotion, and applied a fair amount to her hand while Draco ignored her, still grumbling to himself. She slipped her hand around the front of Draco's pants, found what she was looking for, and began to stroke him. He jumped in surprise and wriggled in his pants but then relaxed under her touch. He was moaning steadily now as she lay down beside him lightly kissing his lips. His gash on his forehead was bandaged, the healing magic reducing the size and depth of the gash on his head, though and he looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes. She just wanted to alleviate his stress and worry. He turned on his side and slipped his hand under her blouse, carressing her nipple between his fingers. Their tongues found each other and Draco was on the verge of exploding into her hand when suddenly the curtain was jerked back.

"Hey Draco! I wanted to thank you for…Oh! I'll come back later," Harry said closing the curtain again. Draco looked peeved but Hermione laughed and continued with her quest. Finally, he released himself into her hand and Hermione cast a cleaning spell over them both.

"Moaning Myrtle! I totally forgot. Blaise woke up in the second floor lavatory. He didn't know how he got there. We should probably go talk to Moaning Myrtle. She might have some information. I don't know why I didn't fucking remember this before!" Draco was excited. It seemed Hermione's plan worked, even if it wasn't exactly the information she wanted, it was still something to go on with time so short.

Harry wanted to come along so Draco,Hermione and Harry all made their way to the second floor girls lavatory to have a chat with Moaning Myrtle. Harry and Hermione walked into the bathroom and then Hermione noticed that Draco had stopped outside at the doorway.

"I got this 'Mione. I know why he won't come in," Harry said walking outside the bathroom.

"Coming in then?"

"Nah, you go on. "

"Malfoy…Draco…I know why you don't want to go in there. It's hard for me to go in there too, but I imagine it's harder for you, especially with me being here. You don't have to be ashamed. It's alright that it bothers you." Draco rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for this from Potter.

"Are you a Seer now?"

"Don't be smug," Harry said pushing his glasses up on his nose and feeling rather uncomfortable with the whole conversation. He had never properly apologized to Draco for the incident in the bathroom during their sixth year.

"Piss off Potter."

"Look,Malfoy…Draco! You aren't making this easy for me. I need you to know that I am terribly sorry for what I did to you that day. I used a spell on you that I never should have tried. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Look Potter I don't give a crap about that anymore. Fine, if it will shut you up then let's go in." Draco walked uneasily into the lavatory. Hermione was already trying to coax Myrtle out of her stall. She had her own memories of this bathroom.

"Myrtle," Hermione called.

"Myrtle, its Harry can you come out for a minute and talk to us?"

"WHAT!" Myrtle suddenly emerged, the toilet making a crashing sound as she flew atop the bathroom ceiling, swooping down in front of Harry.

"We need to ask you a question. Will you help us?" She cast an eerie stare at Draco at this.

"How have you been Draco? You haven't come to visit me since HE cast that nasty spell on you. Tsk Tsk. I thought we might be sharing the same stall after that day, but sadly you pulled through."

"Myrtle can you help us or not?" Draco was in no mood for her games. True, he had confided in her when he had nobody else to confide in, but the sooner he got out of the bathroom the better. He could still see himself lying in a pool of blood on the cold, dirty floor. He had lied to Harry about it not bothering him. It bothered him a great deal and while he believed Harry meant every bit of the heartfelt apology, he still didn't feel comfortable in the very bathroom that he came within inches of his life. He wondered if Hermione would feel the same way about ever going back to Malfoy Manor. He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to step foot inside the house he used to call home.

"Why should I?" Myrtle said in her high-pitched annoying tone. "Nobody comes to see me anymore, except the handsome boy. Where is he?"

"Blaise, do you mean Blaise?"

"Yes. What did you do with him?" Myrtle cast a suspicious glare at Harry and then flew straight through him.

"Myrtle, Blaise is never going to come visit you again if you don't tell us what you know. Why did Blaise come to see you?"

"WHY? BECAUSE THE OTHER ONE BRINGS HIM HERE!" Myrtle screamed at Hermione. "But he likes me. He mostly sleeps, but I can tell."

"The other one? Who Myrtle?"

"Why should I tell you! Think you are too good for us!" Myrtle started sobbing at that, wailing at the top of her lungs. Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"Come on. She isn't any use to us. You better start preparing your case 'Mione," Harry said. They left the lavatory and headed back to the hospital wing. Hermione slipped an arm around Draco's waist.

"You alright?"

"Never better. I ruined our chances of catching the killer. I wish I could remember."

"Look Dragon Love…I have a thing or two up my sleeve. In _this_ marriage, we lean on each other. So you don't remember. Let's move on. I want to check on the polyjuice potion. It's going to be cutting it close."

They checked on the polyjuice potion and it looked very close to done, but the color was off just a bit. It needed to green just a bit more. Hermione resolved to check it again in the morning, and then done or not she was going to bring it with her to the courtroom. Hermione worked through the night preparing her case. Her wand's light glowed through the wee hours of the night as she sat by the window of the hospital ward, while Draco and the others slept peacefully. Ginny woke up once during the night shouting, obviously having a nightmare and Hermione held her hand as not to disturb Harry from his sleep. Ginny nodded off once again and then Hermione continued writing Draco's opening statements for him. She may not hold the job anymore but she was hell-bent on making sure Draco was prepared. He had been through enough for one night, so she watched him sleep with love in her heart and a wanting desire to bust this case wide open. She was going to be the wife of a politician, so she may as well get used to taking a backseat to him, besides, he had acted extraordinary tonight, saving Ginny and Pansy from a certain death.

In the morning, they all somberly made their way to the Ministry, their wounds mostly healed. Ginny wore a half top to show off her stomach, thinking it looked tough. She joked that nobody would mess with her on the quidditch field in The Finer Elements of Quidditch class and Harry cringed at the light scar left behind. Madame Pomfrey was delighted to tell her that the scar would fade in about a week's time after a second dose of healing magic on the scar, so Ginny wanted to show it off while she still had it. She and Pansy's exchanges that morning were downright creepy in that they were both friendly to each other. What was the school coming to that you couldn't count on blood feuds like that between Pansy and Ginny. It wouldn't be the same without hearing that familiar ruckus of two girls throwing curse words and hex's at each other on a daily basis.

"Draco, you have to register to run in the election," Hermione said as she watched and waited for Draco to appear through the floo.

"Another time. I'd prefer to wait to see if I'm going to Azkaban," Draco joked. He was in a slightly better mood then he was the night before, but only just barely.

"Wrong. We have to sign you up today. It's the last day to enter the election. It won't take but a minute, besides we are early for court." Hermione led him to the Campaign Office at the Ministry, where all witches and wizards wishing to run in the general election had to sign the official forms and registry stating their platform. Draco thought about what his platform was for a moment, as Hermione peered over his shoulder, watching each word he scrawled on the parchment. With a curled lip and a smirk, he wrote:

_To live in a non-tyrannical society where those without morning wood have the same rights as those with it._

He handed his registration form to the clerk behind the counter. She embarrassingly made eyes at Draco. When the woman attempted to lure Draco into a lengthy conversation about the election, he politely complimented her new robes, and then when she was distracted he reached for Hermione's hand and slithered out of the office. No sooner had they exited the Campaign Office did they run smack into Rita Skeeter and her cronies from the Daily Prophet.

"Is it true that you are running for Minister of Magic and that if elected you will rehire every witch that recently lost their job at the Ministry?" Draco held his head up high and answered.

"Yes, In fact I will do more then that. I will compensate every witch for the time they missed. It's an injustice that needs to be rectified. It's inexcusable and dangerous for anyone holding such a powerful position as the position of Minister of Magic to act without merit and on personal ideology. For that reason I fully intend, if elected, to rid this office of all those council members that voted in favor of such an archaic and bigoted law. It's time to clean house around this place and it needs to start at the top." Hermione's jaw nearly dropped. She was pleasantly surprised at her husband's ability to speak so fluently and off the cuff to the Press. She had always been a bundle of nerves during press conferences, after various high profile cases, but Draco seemed at ease with it all. It probably wasn't surprising though, seeing as he had been around influential Witches and Wizards for his entire life, and that he thumbed his nose at most of them. Draco grabbed her hand and started down the long corridor towards the courtroom where the hearing was to be held in a matter of minutes.

"Will Harry Potter play a key role in your candidacy?" Draco stopped and turned to Rita once more.

"I will be holding a Press conference at a later date. Right now my wife has an extremely important case to try before the council and the Minister."

"Is it about the murders at Dumbledore Potter University? Have you apprehended the killer? Are young witches safe again from the monster that stalked the grounds of the castle?"

"No comment," Draco said as they hurried down the hall. Hermione whispered in Draco's ear as the Press followed behind them, their quills moving in midair, as they hung on every word Draco said.

"Draco, you are trying the case, not me."

"No, Hermione, you are trying this case. You are senior counsel, remember? This is your bag of tricks, not mine. You prepared it, now get in there and knock their wands off, and then we can go home and you can polish my wand," Malfoy winked and Hermione blushed.

"Alright, but I'm really nervous. Will you join me as co-council?" Hermione said biting her nail as Draco batted her finger from her mouth, smiling and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Of course. I will be right at your side." They made their way inside the courtroom. Harry and Ginny were sitting in the public viewing seats around the circular room, along with Ron, who waved at Hermione. A scared and sullen Blaise Zabini sat in a chair in the center of the room with a sniffling and weeping Millicent Bulstrode Zabini and her father, in the first row of seats next to Blaise. Hermione set the vial of polyjuice potion down on the table, her hands shaking. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she had tryed hundreds of cases before the Ministry, but for some reason this one had much more at stake. The Minister was gunning for Draco, promising to send him to Azkaban if they could not prove their case beyond a shadow of a doubt. If she failed now, her husband would never be Minister, and she would be left broken and alone, not to mention Draco. She couldn't even think about what it would be like for him to suffer with the dementors of Azakaban. No, she would just have to win. She cleared her throat as she took her seat next to Draco. The minister banged his gavel on the podium that he presided over.

"The court hears the case against Blaise Zabini. He is charged with the murders of…." Hermione listened to the Minister and then Draco stood and requested that Hermione take his position as Prosecutor. He claimed that the events of the previous night had left him weak and sick and that he would be unable to continue. He even threw in a well-timed cough and sniffle for good measure. When the Minister refused his request, a high ranking and older woman on the council, who had never cared for his policy, then granted a continuance. The Minister suddenly changed his tune and allowed Hermione to represent Draco as lead counsel. Draco smirked at the Minister. Hermione couldn't help wanting to throttle him. It was no time for a pissing contest between two headstrong, unyielding men, even if Draco was in the right,she had her work cut out for her. When she looked at all her notes and scribblings, chalked full of convoluted theories and twisted logic, she knew that it all amounted to a big pile of elfshit. She had to bring her A game and she was as nervous as a first year student without ear muffs, about to pull a screaming mandrake out of a herbology planter.

Opening arguments were behind her and it was clear to her that the Minister wasn't going to give her an easy go of it. Draco put his hand at the small of her back when she returned to the table and sat down, just to let her know that he was there and so she could feel some sense of solidarity. Their lives and their futures hung in the balance. As the case progressed Hermione was fully aware, even if Draco wasn't, that the council was not going to be fooled by cleverly written and remarked rhetoric. When she sat back down she motioned to Harry, who was acting as the representative auror on the case. He handed her the baggie with the single hair that Draco had found on Lavender Brown's ring. She stirred it into the polyjuice potion.

"Miss Malfoy! Is there a reason for your delay? Should we expect this hearing to last all day?" The Minister said, his face turning purple again.

"No sir, just about done," Hermione said before plugging her nose. Before she tipped it back to drink it, Draco stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me? I trusted you, now do you trust me?" Draco nodded and smiled and Hermione gulped the revolting and thick, clumpy liquid down. Her skin bulged and her veins began to pop. Her arms exploded with a tingling sensation and then suddenly she saw the most horrifying thing she had ever seen, all except for the first time she saw it. Long black hairs grew from the follicles on her arms. She felt something growing from her backside and as she turned, she saw the beginnings of a tail. Whiskers sprouted from her upper lip and then the hair began to fill in allover her body. She looked at herself in horrified shock.

"Not again!" Hermione sobbed. She could see Draco's horrified face, his jaw on the floor and his beautiful silvery-gray eyes as wide as Hedwig's. Hermione bolted from the council chambers, running across the hall to the ladies lavatory. She ran into the farthest stall and slammed the door shut, locking the door behind her. The tears wouldn't stop. She cried a river from her yellow cat's eyes. How could this happen to her not once, but twice. On the most important day of her life, she had turned herself into Millicent Bulstrode's cat once again. Draco had seen her, the Minister had seen her, the council, Harry Potter and Ginny and Ron Weasley. What about Draco's election campaign? She was an embarrassment to Draco and to herself. She could see the headlines, candidate for Minister of Magic married to weird cat lady. They were sunk! Trust me Draco,trust me, her words hammered at her in her own head. .Stupid. .Idiot.

She heard footsteps clicking on the floor, coming closer to her. They stopped in front of her stall. Crouching silently on the commode, as if the person might go away if she was quiet as a mouse, she saw a pair of gray men's trousers, pressed perfectly, and a pair of pricey Italian loafers and she knew immediately it was Draco.

"Hermione, open the door."

"No. Go away! I don't want you to see me."

Sob

"I've already seen you."

"Please just go away."

Sob

"If you won't come out, then I'm coming in."

Pause

"No,you can't!"

Pause

"Alohomora!" Hermione closed her eyes hoping she would disappear.

"Why are you hiding in here? You have a case to win right now," Draco said petting her head. He didn't know what else to do. Hermione slapped his hand away with her paw, not realizing her claws were out.

"Ow! Hermione, enough!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I'd scratch you."

Sob

Sob

"The Council gave us a five minute recess due to these extra unusual circumstances, so suck it up Malfoy and get your fucking arse back in there. Now!" Draco said in a commanding voice, hoping it would knock Hermione out of the self pitying funk she was exhibiting.

"Look at me! I turned myself into Millicent Bulstrode's cat again! Again! It took me two weeks to recover last time. I can't believe I did this again! Why me?"

"Are you catnapping or what? Have you failed to see the truth staring you right in the face? Literally!?" Draco pulled her out of the stall forcefully and pushed her towards the mirror.

"Draco let me go!"

"What do you see? Tell me what you see?"

"I see fucking Millicent Bulstrode's cat…Again!"

"Why? Why do you see Millicent Bulstrode's cat?"

"Because I drank the polyjuice potion with the hair in it! Do you have a point?"

Pause

Pause

Shriek!

"Oh my gosh DRACO!! Do you know what this means?" Draco was nodding his head as if he knew exactly what it meant. "The hair in Lavenders ring was from Millicent Bulstrode's cat. Everyone knows that Millicent carries that mangy cat around with her everywhere. The only way the cat could have gotten close enough to Lavender was if Millicent was there. Millicent Bulstrode did it! Do you know what this means?"

"It means that you better get your cute tail back in that courtroom right now and win this case! You can do it. Hold your head up high and work your magic Sweet Pea," Draco said petting her head again, uncomfortably."

Hermione pushed her tail down and smoothed her coat, and returned to the council chambers, calling Harry Potter to the stand, where he corroborated that the hair that was mixed into the polyjuice potion was found on the person of one Lavender Brown, the third victim killed. The council gasped and the Minister's face turned purple once the realization of what had been revealed sunk in to the minds of the council. Millicent Bulstrode stood, with her cat in her arms and attempted to apparrate out. When she couldn't because of security enchantments placed in the room to prevent defendants from apparrating away, she panicked and screamed.

"Why did you have to go and do that! I was going to be rid of my unfaithful piece of shite husband. He's nothing but a man whore. He sleeps with anything and everything! Do you know how humiliating it is to be married to him when everyone knows he's cheating on me? He is humiliating my father, and his business went under, because of Blaise. What started off as a sound, arranged marriage, turned into a nightmare because he can't keep his needle dick in his pants! He was going to be sent to Azakaban! I would retain his wealth, just like his rich, wretched mother did to all of her seven husbands! Then Daddy would have his business back." Millicent leapt over the banister at Blaise, scratching at his face and arms. "I hate you! I hate what you did to me! I killed all your slutty girlfriends, except for those two cuntbitches that HE stopped me from doing in." She pointed at Draco.

Draco pulled Hermione to the side with some urgency and whispered in her ear. Hermione moved forward at that to address the court.

" Prosecution moves to change the docket to read Ministry versus Millicent Bulstrode. Oh, and I'd also like to call Draco Malfoy to the stand," Hermione said and Draco made his way to the stand as the shocked and bewildered council nodded in agreement, flicking their wands to change the docket as requested. The Minister had become particularly quiet as he lowered his head.

Upon examining Draco, it came out that he had retrieved the memory that was taken from him when he was obliviated.

"And you say that there was another person at the crime scene last night in the Forbidden Forest? Is this man here amongst us in the courtroom today?" Draco nodded.

"Could you please speak the name of the accused for all to hear?" Draco smirked and pointed with his long pale finger.

"It was the Minister of Magic himself Bertrand Meedleton." The courtroom was alive with chatter at his testimony. Council members whispered and those in the seats let out loud sighs.

"Get these two out of my courtroom! This is a three-ring circus! Ridiculous and unfounded. You will both spend the rest of your lives with the dementor's of Azkaban!"

With that the Minister summoned the dementors.

"You lied to me! You deny our love, as I stand here about to pay with my life? You loved me! You said we would be together! I carried your baby! You said I would have more children if I took the potion, so I did and then I lost our baby!" Millicent cried hysterically as Hermione told the clerk messenger to send word to St. Mungo's. She then went before the council and asked that Millicent Bulstrode be reprimanded into custody and taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for the criminally insane, where she could be evaluated. The Minister stood in outrage and shouted obscenities at Hermione and Draco and the entire council.

"How do you know it wasn't Blaise Zabini helping his sick wife to torture and kill these girls?"The Minister shouted in outrage.

"Because while true, Blaise is a horrible excuse for a man and husband," Hermione glared at Blaise, "he isn't a murderer. Millicent Bulstrode stole Blaise's Firebolt and then stashed Blaise away in the second floor, girls lavatory at DPU, probably under a sleeping potion, each and every time she murdered. She messed up on the night of the Carnival though. She meant to take Ginny Weasley only, but when Blaise and Pansy crashed on her cheap and crappy broom, because Millicent swiped his broom in order to beat the living tar out of her victims, and Blaise and Pansy landed right where she was carrying out her torture on Ginny, she had to do some quick thinking. Of course Millicent couldn't overcome both Blaise and Pansy all by herself, which is where you came in. You stupefied Blaise and then Millicent took Pansy by surprise. You obliviated my husband Draco Malfoy to protect Millicent and yourself after he had apprehended her.I don;t know why you protected Millicent, I can only assume that somewhere inside you is some shred of decency and guilt over what you did to her." Hermione smiled with a catlike grin at piecing it all together.

"Preposterous!"

"In fact, I bet that Millicent isn't the only witch you laid with in your bed you sick, perverted, dirty, old man! I bet that I could find many young witches within the walls of this very Ministry that you also had your way with. Lied to them, tricked them, black mailed them into sleeping with you under threat of losing their jobs. Not to mention taking the life of your own child still in the womb by making Millicent drink the highly illegal potion that killed her baby! No wonder Millicent did what she did. You should share equal responsibility with her. Counsel requests that a separate trial be convened to decide the fate of Mr. Bertrand Meedleton. I need time to prepare a case against him. I want him to face the full penalty of law on these charges."

"Well done Mrs. Malfoy. The council owes you a debt of gratitude. Both to you and to Mr. Malfoy. Court will hear the case of Ministry versus Minister of Magic Bertrand Meedleton, two weeks from today. Court dismissed."The elderly council member said. With that Hermione jumped into Draco's arms squealing with delight. He spun her around and hugged her tight, cat whiskers and all.

Suddenly the room grew dark and cold. Hermione could see her breath in front of her as the dementors of Azkaban swept into the courtroom. The council members hid under their podiums while Blaise, writhed in his chair, still cuffed. Mass chaos broke out in the chambers, Draco grabbing Hermione and hitting the floor as the dementors reigned in their terror. From the back of the courtroom Harry Potter stood up, wand raised.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry stood tall and strong as the stag leapt from his wand. The dementors were vanquished.

In the moments that followed, the court room quieted down and St. Mungo's personnel arrived, taking a screaming and kicking Millicent away with them, her father crying in shame next to her. Things would not calm down completely until the Minister was prosecuted and sent away to Azakaban where he belonged, but the beginning of peace had been waged that day, and the students of DPU could finally rest easy. The war veterans still had growing up to do, learning to do, adjusting and coming to grips with life in a world without the threat of Voldemort, but now they could do it with the warmth and love of people who really understood the sacrifices that they made on that fateful day at Hogwarts not so long ago. They would be free to choose their own path. It would be Draco's second order of business when he was reigned in as Minister of Magic, after he hired all the witches back to their positions.

Epilogue

Draco stood before the crowds and accepted the esteemed position of Minister of Magic. With great honor, he vowed to lead with resolve and conviction. Hermione beamed at her husband, tears freefalling like a river down her glowing cheeks. A month has passed since Millicent Bulstrode's trial. The trial against the Minister went off without a hitch later that month, Bertrand Meedleton receiving a stiff Azkaban sentence for his crimes. Hermione had retained her feminine form once again and aside from the stray hairball she had put the unpleasant experience behind her. It couldn't get any better than this, she thought, and then the room was spinning and she felt a wave of heat wash over her. Her chest was beating quickly and then everything went black.

"Hermione... Malfoy! You there?" Draco said standing over her with a wide smile across his face.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Your're in our bed Sweet Pea." Draco crawled into bed with her and ran his hand across her stomach.

"The ceremony! Did I ruin it? Did I faint? Oh, I hope I didn't spoil it."

"You didn't. Ceremony went fine. You passed out just after I took my vows."

"So you are Minister of Magic then?"

"Yes. Does that get me laid?"

"Oh, that's so wonderful. Draco move!" Hermione ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. "I think I am coming down sick. You better not sleep with me tonight. We don't want you sick on the first day of your new job." She cast a cleansing spell over herself, her queasiness dissipating.

"We won't be sleeping in separate beds. Come here and lay with me. I have something to tell you and I want you to be sitting down before I tell you." Hermione laid down next to Draco and cuddled up close into the little nook between his arm and his chest. She loved being in the nook. She loved nestling against him in their bed like this. "I had a healer look at you when you passed out at the ceremony and they confirmed it. Darling, you are carrying our child."

"Pregant? Don't you think it's a bit too fast? Whoah, a .."

"We got married in like ten minutes and you are worried about a baby? It will all work out. We don't do anything in this family unless it's done spontaneously."

"I'm sure you are right," Hermione said worrying about a million things, her thoughts racing through her head.

"I hope it's a boy that looks exactly like me. And it better not be a squib. I don't want some nonmagical squib. We would have to hide it away like a dirty secret." Draco said beaming with pride but with a sly smirk and a curled lip as he spied at Hermione from the corner of his eye, waiting for her reaction.

"You ARSEHOLE!" Hermione said laughing and smacking him in the face with the pillow. Malfoy growled and rolled over on Hermione, throwing her arms above her head and pinning her to the bed.

"I love you Malfoy."

"I love you more, Malfoy," Hermione said as Draco slid his tongue into her mouth.

The

End

REVIEW!?

Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. You are always appreciated.

Tell me what ya think, but please try not to ruin the ending for others in your reviews! That being said, I am anxious to see how you liked my ending! I do have a follow up fic intended for this series called Broomsticks and Bedfellows….However, I want to let Draco and Hermione be happy for a little while, before I start messing with them again. Stay tuned! Not sure when I will start the next Broomsticks story. Could be a week or two or could be tomorrow, though I do intend on working on the book I am writing that I hope to get published someday soon.

Really hope you enjoyed. This was my first attempt at a Romance/Whodunnit. I'm sure some of you felt like I should have given more clues BUT two of you figured it out so I must have done something right. I also am lousy at punctuation so I apologize for lacking or misplaced comma's. God Bless..It's 3am now so I'm going to sleep.Anways…it is what it is

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
